Red Petals
by Mijikai
Summary: A boy who yearns to have the respect of his elder brother, and yearns for love. A Demon whose cold heart slowly melts. About a war between Humans, Angels, and Demons.
1. Petals One

Mijikai: (shrug) I'm justing throwing this out to see what people think. You don't have to review if you don't want to, and just for info this is a fan fic related to Red Petals.  
  
Yugi: Why are you throwing it out?  
  
Mijikai: I'm bored and I'm suffering from writers block for my other stories.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Mijikai: Warning: Violence, and language.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Another swish of the blade echoed through out the chamber as the blade imbedded into flesh. Silence filled the room as the body fell in it's own puddle of blood, it's head rolling across the floor, blood trailing it's movements. It's black glossy hair lay limp as it soaked it's very blood. The executer kicked the body and it landed in a pile of already maimed ones. The next to appraoch was a boy. He was small and petite with an innocent air around him. His golden hair shone in the blood lusting chamber and his blue eyes sparkled with an ominous emotion. He was shoved down and the blade was raised.  
  
"The Angel's are watching," the boy whispered.  
  
The blade paused and the boy looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"The Angel's are watching. The Angel's will come."  
  
The blade was swung down and disconnected his head from his slender neck and the blood smeared the skin and the blue eyes gazed blankly up. His beautiful white wings were now stained red and feather's lay limp.  
  
"The Angel's will come," came a whisper out of the thin air.  
  
A young man sat on his throne of golden leafed bricks, unfazed by the threat and with the bloodshed.  
  
He only gazed upon the fallen angels that had been executed to a horrible death.  
  
His features were emotionless and expressionless, that appeared to be a mask.  
  
He owned searing cold red eyes with ruddy locks that framed his face.  
  
He attired in a loose robe sleeveless robe of black with delicate gray stitches that bordered the rim of the cloth.  
  
His bare arms were decked with golden tight fitting bracelets with only two on his left ankle.  
  
On his brow was a tiara of ruby to match his eyes and hair.  
  
He gazed upon the angel boy and spat, as he rose and turned his back on the gruesome seen.  
  
The patter of his feet echoed through the red glowing halls from the torches of the fire that lined the gray stone.  
  
He came upon a spiraling stair case and made his way up.  
  
As he stood upon the stairs at the end, a corridor of doors lined the hall, seemingly endless.  
  
He only, calmly, went to the first door on the right and went up the hidden staircase and slowly descended up.  
  
Upon reaching the top, there was another corridor, but only shorter with only two doors.  
  
He strolled to the one on the right and went right in.  
  
His room claimed to be a master piece as gold covered the room and designs of ruby reached from the dome shaped ceiling to the emerald green floor.  
  
A bed of dark shaded sheets covered a huge bed that could fit at least five people.  
  
A desk of the finest wood stood on the opposite side, where all his paper's were cluttered and very disorganized.  
  
He strode past them and stood upon the balcony that protruded out in a half circle. He gazed upon the dieing land of the earth.  
  
The sky had lost it's beautiful blue centuries ago and now held the color of blood.  
  
Black dust scattered with the winds, as it rolled around the dried out the earth and rotting trees.  
  
'If this is earth, what is hell?' he though bitterly.  
  
A click of the door made him spin around and his eyes flashed at the one shyly standing in the doorway. It was a young boy. He grimaced at his face and turned away.  
  
"You dare come and taint my eyes with that horror?" he growled.  
  
He heard a slight sob and gazed at the boy with the corner of his eyes. Crystals slid down the boy's face and splashed on the tiles. The boys eyes closed and the horror was covered.  
  
"Forgive me Reikoku. I...forgot about..." he paused as he covered his left eye and shuffled through his pocket to find the cloth.  
  
Reikoku only watched coldly. Once the cloth was tied in place he looked back up.  
  
"You sicken me Yugi. You are a monster in my eyes," he whispered fiercely.  
  
Yugi looked away as he hid his right hand behind his back and his left hand tried pulling his shortened leggins down to cover his exposed shin.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Reikoku. I'll remember to cover my monstrosity," he said sadly.  
  
Reikoku only snorted and turned away sharply.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
Yugi's amethyst eye looked up at Reikoku's back and bit his lip as he chose his words.  
  
"I was wondering...if you...wanted to go down to the river with me. It's the only place without the bloody sky and black wind. Please?" Yugi asked, though doubt clouded his mind.  
  
"No," he said bluntly. "I'd rather embrace death then be seen with you. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Yugi bit his lip to hold back his tears and nodded sadly as he closed the door behind him. Once Yugi was gone, Reikoku's features softened and the conversation replayed in his mind. Sorrow and guilt cracked through his mask, but then hardened once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi wept as he ran down the stairs and burst through the door and down the spiral steps to reach the gate.  
  
He jumped over it and continued to run.  
  
His breaths quickened as his energy was starting to diminish, but he didn't want to stop.  
  
As he fled, his spirit felt like it was running free, till he suddenly tripped.  
  
He landed harshly and pounded the ground.  
  
A growl escaped his throat as he glared at his left shin, and slowly rose back up, and limped towards the only untainted thing that still existed on earth.  
  
The lake.  
  
He collapsed on the bank and wept uncontrollabely as he pulled himself to his knees.  
  
He gazed at his reflection and removed the cloth over his eye and flinched when his gaze fell upon the lake's glass clear surface.  
  
There he saw a boy that golden bangs with spiky black hair edged with red, and a amethyst eye.  
  
The other was an eye made of diamond.  
  
It was a beautifully carved replica of a real eye, though the colors didn't match and he could not see with it.  
  
He lifted a hand to touch his face and a slight sob escaped his throat as he relized it was his golden one.  
  
He slowly drew his knee up and gazed at the reflection.  
  
From his knee to his ankle was a replica of his shin, except made out of silver.  
  
"Why? Why am I cursed with such monstrosity!" he shouted, as he swiped at his reflection, that obscured it so be couldn't make it out anymore.  
  
He turned his back to the lake and rested his head on his knee.  
  
"Why can't I ever make Reikoku like me? Why does he hate me?"  
  
But he knew why.  
  
Reikoku was ashamed of having a monster for a kinsman, though he wasn't always like this.  
  
He used to have two beautiful amethyst eyes, and a useful hand and shin that always bruised.  
  
It was that fatal day that stripped him of his humanity.  
  
Know he was only a monster in Reikoku's eyes, to everybodies.  
  
He felt so ashamed.  
  
Everything was silent and the wind felt nice on his back.  
  
The wind was pure and clean with no dust to taint it.  
  
That's why he loved this place.  
  
It was the only thing that stood out, pure in the tainted world.  
  
He slowly laid himself down on the undisturbed grass and closed his eyes.  
  
He felt safe, he felt calm and he felt belonged and loved.  
  
His silence was interrupted as the earth shook and rocks from the dried out cliff started crumbling.  
  
'What is happening?' he thought frantically as the shaking increased and he had to press himself onto the grass, trying to stay stable.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" came a cry and he looked up.  
  
Reikoku's advisor, Honda, struggled to reach him and grabbed his arm, ignoring the eye that stared blankly up at him.  
  
"We must return to the palace. Reikoku's strict orders were to find you and bring you back to your room immediately."  
  
Yugi didn't have time to ask why he would do that, when the advisor scooped him up and struggled to reach the palace quickly without falling. With many struggles they made it and he was placed on the floor.  
  
"Hurry to your room, and don't leave till it's over," Honda ordered.  
  
"They're coming aren't they?"  
  
The advisor nodded sadly and pushed Yugi to get him going.  
  
"Hurry, before it's to late!" he shouted and started running to attend something else.  
  
Yugi started up the stairs, into the corridor, and up the hidden stairs. Waiting in the hall was Reikoku and he grabbed Yugi and pratically threw him in his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Don't come out until I come for you," he said and Yugi heard the footsteps pattering down the stairs.  
  
Yugi could only lay there, confused.  
  
'Does he...no. He just doesn't want to lose his only kinsman to toy with later.'  
  
Yugi stood and looked up at the sky through the balcony.  
  
He could feel it.  
  
The energy from far away but still very strong.  
  
He hurried to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked.  
  
He started ramming his body into the door, but it was no use, he was locked in.  
  
Yugi rushed to the balcony again, and looked up into the sky.  
  
It was it's usual blood red color, but in between the black clouds was lights that flashed.  
  
Yugi was confused with this.  
  
The only other time he saw something similar to this was lightening, but that was years ago, and not a drop of rain dared touch the tainted soil.  
  
Yugi squinted his one eye and focused all his attention on the constant flashs.  
  
Suddenly, the room shook violently and Yugi fell back, hitting the back of his head on the floor.  
  
He groaned and sat up as he rubbed the bump forming on the back of his skull.  
  
Out of nowhere something black flew in and hit the ceiling.  
  
To his horror it cracked and it started breaking throughout the whole dome.  
  
He rushed to the door and frantically turned the knob, then started pounding it.  
  
"Someone! Anyone! Open the door! Please!" he shouted, but he knew no one was there.  
  
Nobody was allowed up here, save Reikoku and himself. He turned and pressed his back to the door as he saw the ceiling about to cave in. In reflex, he covered his head by putting his arms up, but the crushing weight only broke his arms first, before piling up on him.  
  
~*~  
  
Reikoku was outside, searching the red sky.  
  
He felt it; he knew they were close, but where?  
  
His red eyes searched the blood sky, but found no trace of an angel.  
  
He looked again, and something caught his eye.  
  
A flash of white brought his eye towards the east and saw a glimpse of wings that were spread out as It glided across the sky.  
  
Reikoku made eye contact with one of his men and pointed to the spot.  
  
The man nodded and aimed ready.  
  
With a swift motion, hot sizzling fire was fired at the angel above.  
  
There was an agonizing scream as it hit its target and landed on the hardened earth.  
  
It gasped in pain as It clutched It's singed arm and looked up with chocolate brown eyes at Reikoku.  
  
They were filled with fear and confused on why a mortal would dare harm an Angel.  
  
"Why?" he asked, as he struggled up.  
  
The angel wore a tunic of white that fell to his knees with a wisp of cloud for his belt.  
  
His white wings drew around himself for protection, but suddenly drew back as one of the guards grabbed one and twisted it.  
  
He screamed again and once the guard let go, he panted as he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Reikoku's cold eyes stared upon the patheic creature and the Angel flinched at the hardened mask of a face.  
  
"Why?" Reikoku repeated coldly. "Because you Angel's are a curse and I shall never forgive any of you for what you did. You are a tainted sect of demons!"  
  
"But, please...have mercy. I'm only an angel in training and I was hunting down..."  
  
"Enough!" he shouted that made the creature flinch.  
  
"Take it to the execution room. Another body to join the collection."  
  
"No!" he choked as the guards made an attempt to grab his arms. "Please! Have mercy!" he begged as he grasped his robe.  
  
Reikoku only looked at him in disgust and turned his head away sharply.  
  
"Remove this patheic creature out of my sight before it sickens me."  
  
The Angel whimpered as he was dragged away and begged for mercy, but his pleas were ignored and soon he disappeared into the palace.  
  
Reikoku had his back towards him, and scanned the sky for anymore.  
  
It seemed the angel was alone.  
  
His gaze swept upon the dead valley noticed singed places on the hard red earth.  
  
One had a clean hole, while the others were black.  
  
"A demon was It's prey," he murmured and called on his guards to search the area for any monster from hell.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi groaned as he tried to soothe his aching ribs.  
  
A cough welled up into his throat and vomited.  
  
Dark blood spread across the floor and his head collapsed tiredly onto it.  
  
He felt dizzy and he couldn't breath well.  
  
Was he going to die like this?  
  
He tried moving, but his limbs had become heavy and fire coursed down his spine.  
  
He gasped as air refused to flow and coughed again.  
  
~I can help you~  
  
Yugi glanced up weakly. He dimly made out a person that was shining so brightly that he couldn't make out a thing, but a faint outline.  
  
"Please..." he rasped from his bloody lips. "help..."  
  
~I can end your suffering, for a price~  
  
"Price..." he questioned, before coughing again.  
  
~Give me your vessal and I shall end your suffering from pain~  
  
Yugi groggily tried to think if this was such a good idea.  
  
"But...then I'll...die...either way."  
  
~No. You will live from my offer, but you will die slowly and painfully this way~  
  
Yugi's eyes clouded as he tried thinking, but pain had taken his mind. He forced thoughts to come, and one did.  
  
'You sicken me Yugi. You are a monster in my eyes.'  
  
Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes and weakly looked up.  
  
"Please...," he said and with all the strength he could muster, he lifted his hand.  
  
The mysterious stranger grasped his reached out hand and light emitted even brighter. Yugi was lost in the light as he blanked out.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Mijikai: Weird huh? Don't worry, I just put it up because I was bored so I'll probably get rid of it soon. Unless, you don't want me to which I surely doubt.  
  
Yugi: Why are you dissing yourself?  
  
Mijikai: Because I think the stories weird.  
  
Yugi: Then why type it?  
  
Mijikai: I said I was bord.  
  
Yugi: Ooooookkkkkkaaaaayyyy. 


	2. Petals Two

Mijikai: O_O...._ You people just love making things complicated, don't you? ^_^ Kidding, I'm actually quite relieved you like it. Sorry for the long wait, been a bit busy.  
  
Yugi: And you were dissing yourself.  
  
Mijikai: Hush you!  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Reikoku quickened his pace up the stairs and unlocked the door, eyes widening at what he saw.  
  
The room was destroyed.  
  
The ceiling was gone and was piled up in the room.  
  
His eyes scanned the chamber, and they spotted a patch of dark blood on the floor.  
  
"Yugi!" he shouted.  
  
Silence only echoed in the room.  
  
He turned sharply and headed back down the stairs.  
  
As he ran down the spiral staircase, he knocked into someone, and both were tangled up as they rolled down the stairs and once they reached the bottom, Reikoku was able to detangle himself and from the other.  
  
He brushed himself off and glared coldly at the man, who was slowly bringing himself up, glaring back.  
  
"Who are you?" Reikoku asked with a deep glare.  
  
He didn't receive an answer, but took a step closer and Reikoku barely made out a young face.  
  
A single amethyst eye glared murder, as the other was covered in shadow.  
  
The man wore a loose white tunic and brown leggings that only reached to his knees, though he couldn't really tell since his shins were covered from the shadows.  
  
But Reikoku reconized that single amethyst eye, for his little brother was the only mortal to posses such eyes.  
  
Reikoku felt relief flood into him that his little brother was alive, but he pushed the feeling away.  
  
He could never show affection towards this little monster, and so slapped him.  
  
Yugi lost balance at the unexpected action and ended up colliding with the ground.  
  
He looked up and his glare deepened, Amethyst eyes flashing as he stood.  
  
Reikoku took a step back from shock.  
  
For the first time, he felt fear.  
  
"I should punish you for that," Yugi hissed coldly. "But I need you so I will not dare skin you alive."  
  
Reikoku was shocked at this, then regained his composure and slapped him again.  
  
"You damn shit! I told you to stay in your room and when I find you, your talking like a damn little whore!"  
  
Yugi only rubbed his cheek calmly, and smirked.  
  
"I will see that you will be punished in the future for striking me twice. I will make sure you see your death slowly and painfully," he hissed.  
  
Yugi turned his back on Reikoku and went back the stairs as Reikoku stared, stunned.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi moaned softly as his eyes opened.  
  
He was on his bed, and was puzzled on how his room was now fixed and repaired.  
  
His vision slightly blurred from just waking up and rubbed them violently to clear them.  
  
Once he blinked away his sleepiness, his eye fell on his chair, which held something he never expected to see in his whole life.  
  
Sitting in his chair was...him?  
  
But it couldn't be, he was right here on the bed.  
  
Yugi started rubbing his eye over and over again, but the vision was always the same.  
  
His double in the chair seemed quite irritated and cleared his throat harshly.  
  
"You're awake, good," he growled.  
  
Yugi blinked up at him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
His double only smirked and gazed at Yugi with mockery.  
  
"I'm the one who saved your life."  
  
Yugi was now more baffled, before everything flooded into his mind.  
  
It was all clear now, but this...this creature couldn't be the beautiful light he saw that had gently held a hand of life to him.  
  
Yugi glanced at him again, and noticed a few things his double had that he did not.  
  
The boy sitting at his desk had a more mature body and his posture was tha tof a man instead of a young boy.  
  
He was taller, and had a muscular build to his arms and his once tamed hair was now more wild looking, as three lightening bangs streaked up ward.  
  
The maimed parts were gone, and he had two eyes and hands, and the shin had not a speck of silver on it.  
  
Yugi could only stare in stunned silence, when he winced and touched his cheek lightly.  
  
It felt swollen.  
  
"Your brother has a strong hand. I admire that. But his respect sickens me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I told you..."  
  
"No, I mean your name, and are you really me, or are you someone else?"  
  
There was a long pause before his double parted his lips to speak.  
  
"......Yami."  
  
"Yami," Yugi repeated as he gazed at him.  
  
"...And...I am not you."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, when Yami's eyes turned hard and cold.  
  
"Listen, mortal, yo are no longer living in a vessel."  
  
"I'm...not?" Yugi asked dumbly, as he looked at himself.  
  
He gasped as he saw he could see right through his hand.  
  
Yugi slowly reached for the bedpost but his hand went right through.  
  
He trembled as he brought it to his line of vision, and slowly looed back up at Yami.  
  
"But...you said..."  
  
Yami only laughed harshly and Yugi didn't like that smile.  
  
"You actually beleived that? Mortal's are so gullible."  
  
Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"You lied? So...I am dead."  
  
"Not yet. But you soon will be."  
  
Yugi's eye widened and scrambled against the headboard.  
  
"You...you aren't going to, are you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Not me, I won't waist my sheild."  
  
"Sheild?"  
  
"You don't know the ways of demons, do you?"  
  
"D...d...demon!" Yugi shouted, now more afraid then ever.  
  
The demon enjoyed the boy's fear and rose up, advancing on him.  
  
He lifted a hand and claws sprouted from his nails and held it up.  
  
Yugi coward, but he didn't feel a thing.  
  
He opened his eye and was surprised to see blood dripping from Yami's cheek, but Yami held an evil smile.  
  
Suddenly, it disappeared and pain seared his own cheek.  
  
He screamed as he pressed a hand on his bleeding wound and gazed up at him with confusion.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"The soul is like a sheild to the holder's vessel. What ever happens to me, will be transfered to you."  
  
"So, I get all the pain."  
  
"Correct, mortal."  
  
"You're sick and twisted!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Ha! What do you except of a demon? Nice and perky? I'd rather drink holy water."  
  
Yugi was silent as he stared at his feet.  
  
"I was such a fool to believe that I finally found a friend."  
  
To his surprise, Yami's smile faltered, but then turned into a sneer.  
  
"You little liar!" he shouted and made to slap him.  
  
Yugi cringed, as the hand struck his face, and placed a hand on his stinging cheek and gazed up at him with fear.  
  
"I'm not stupid, you runt! I know that people would die to be high honored as the ruler's friend. I bet your just saying this so I'd take pity on you."  
  
"Of course not," Yugi said and without thinking said angrily. "Because you don't have any heart to take pity on anything!"  
  
Once he realized on what he said, he gasped and coward, waiting for punishment, but Yami only smiled cruelly.  
  
"Yes, maybe I don't have a heart, and I rather enjoy it too."  
  
"Because you're a creature from hell!"  
  
Yami's eyes flashed.  
  
"I'd be wise to keep your mouth shut, mortal. Because I can actually kill you, here and now, for even without a sheild, my soul would just leave this body and seek another foolish mortal. You're only a puppet for my escape."  
  
Yugi sat silently, eye wide and glazed.  
  
"But then, I guess I do owe you, so I will grant you one thing for helping me," he said grudgingly, as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.  
  
Yugi blinked up at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it with a shake of his head.  
  
"Hurry up!" Yami snapped. "I don't have the entire millenium! I can't stay here and waste my time!"  
  
"You mean...you're not staying?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Hell no. I'm going back home, I've duties you know, and I can't waste time with stupid mortals."  
  
Yugi thought, than had a sly idea.  
  
"Okay. Here's what I want. You have to stay here till I die. And you can't kill me, nor ask anyone to kill yourself."  
  
Yami stared, than swore.  
  
"Shit! I knew it was a bad idea telling you."  
  
"So, that's what I wish and you must full fill it. I read in the library that demons hold honor higher then life, so you must fullfill it or else face shame for the rest of your life. And that's worse suffering because you can't ever die!"  
  
'Shit he's smart!' Yami thought as he bared his teeth at the smiling boy. 'But a demon does hold high honor, but that doesn't mean we know how to turn things around.'  
  
An idea formed and Yami smirked at Yugi, which made his smile drop.  
  
"Fine, then, mortal. I'll play your little game," he said and then bent over to Yugi's ear was right next to his lips. "I'll make sure you regret this wish, mortal," he hissed.  
  
Yugi shuddered as Yami moved away and left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"I should listen to books more often, never vex a demon."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami smiled devishly as he walked down the hall, and torches lit his face up.  
  
'I'll make you regret those words, mortal.'  
  
At that instant, he herad screams.  
  
"No! Please! Mercy! Please!"  
  
Curious, Yami followed the screams and came to a door.  
  
He grimaced at the stench of blood and death, but ignored it and went right in.  
  
The room was small, and blood was almost everywhere, while bodies and skeletons littered the floor.  
  
The only untainted spot was the area where a chair was set and in it was Reikoku.  
  
The guards held a poor Angel down and the executer raised his axe to chop his head off.  
  
Yami smirked and leaned against the wall, enjoying the entertainment, when he heard a gasp.  
  
He adverted his eyes downward next to him, and growled as he saw Yugi beside him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted, not paying attention to the eyes that settled on him.  
  
"You think I would trust you to not make the wish miserable? I'm not stupid."  
  
"You are a god damn brat! Even war was easier then you!"  
  
"How do you know, you've only been with me for four hours."  
  
"I don't give a damn! You damn mortal!"  
  
"Yugi! That is enough!"  
  
Yami looked up sharply, seeing who dared interupted his 'conversation' when he looked past Yugi and saw he was looking at Reikoku.  
  
He was puzzled at first, then realized that Yugi stood right in front of his view with Reikoku so he didn't realize he was looking at him.  
  
And since Yugi couldn't be seen by anyone else but him, they pretty much thought he was talking to Reikoku.  
  
Reikoku rose and walked up to Yami and slapped him.  
  
"How dare you insult me Yugi. Yo already insulted me in the halls and now in the execution chamber."  
  
Yami only stared at him with hatred.  
  
Oh, how he just wanted to throttle that skinny neck of his, but the consequenses would be too great if he did.  
  
So he settled on pissing him off.  
  
"Reikoku, what is the meaning of this!" he roared.  
  
Reikoku could only stare at the sudden out burst, and took a step back, before gaining his composure and glaring back.  
  
"How dare you demand such a thing? I'm the Lord and you area monster, now shut your trap and get the hell out!" he shouted.  
  
"You will set the angel free."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"I have my reason!"  
  
"Coward!"  
  
Slap!  
  
"How dare you call me such a thing, Yugi!"  
  
Yami's eyes flashed and he sneered as he shoved Reikoku and removed a knife from his belt that Yugi hadn't noticed before, and with one swipe, the Angel was free.  
  
The executer and guards backed away in fear; as the blade flashed its sharp edge.  
  
But as he did so, Reikoku saw his features in the light and blinked.  
  
'Is this really Yugi?' he thought as he watched Yami.  
  
Yami straightened and sheathed his blade.  
  
"Go, before I change my mind and kill you myself."  
  
The Angel stood there, stunned at first, then embraced him.  
  
"Thank you, so much!" he said happily.  
  
Yami only shoved him off.  
  
"Just leave!" he shouted.  
  
The Angel was a bit taken a back, but smiled warmly.  
  
"When you need something, just call me. I'm Ryou, Yugi," he said as he spread his wings and flew out of the window and disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Yugi! Why did you let him go!" shouted Reikoku.  
  
"Because I just love pissing you off," he snarled as he left.  
  
Yami continued down the hall, hoping that the mortal wouldn't follow.  
  
"That was nice of you," complimented Yugi, as he met stride for stride.  
  
Yami's only growl in response was "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I can do what I want, can't I?"  
  
"You know, I thought you were the pathetic type, that cried to much. At least it seemed that way when I saw you at the lake. Actually, I was hoping you were, but now I know that once you find someone you can annoy, boy aren't you the little brat."  
  
"If that was a joke, it wasn't funny."  
  
"Then whyare you smiling, idiot."  
  
"Because even dumb jokes can be funny, a bit."  
  
Yami shoved him so he hit the wall, and pinned him there, as he wrenched his head back.  
  
"You really sicken me sometimes, you know that? So quit your little crap talk and I'll let you go. You got that?"  
  
"Y...yes," Yugi choked and collapsed as he was let go. "I'm sorry, it's just that..."  
  
"I told you to shut up!"  
  
Yugi cringed, and picked himself up, trailing behind Yami quietly.  
  
Whenever Yami glanced at Yugi, he cringed, which made the demon happy and continued walking on.  
  
Once he reached the outside, he sighed as he searched the red sky.  
  
Earth was actually the same as Hell, except there were mortals roaming the realm.  
  
"Mortal....Mortal?" he asked as he looked beside him, but found nobody.  
  
Yami looked around him and spotted the transparent mortal sitting in front of a crystil clear lake.  
  
To his surprise, the sky wasn't even red above it.  
  
It was blue, like how it used to be, and life was actually around it.  
  
Grass grew and flowers, and not far was a huge tree that was looking healthier then most.  
  
He plopped himself down, right next to the boy, as he gazed at his reflection.  
  
Yugi's eye stared, glazed and a tear fell as he swiped at his reflection.  
  
"Such a monster," Yami heard him whisper.  
  
"I will agree with that."  
  
Yugi ignored him as he brought his back to the lake, and resting his head on his knees.  
  
Fresh wind blew at their hair, and Yami brushed it back as it got into his eyes.  
  
Silence sounded nice as the wind rustled the laves of the tree, and the lapse of water gently rolling.  
  
Yami actually felt calm.  
  
So calm he actually felt relaxed.  
  
He hadn't felt that in a while, since he was young.  
  
He closed his eyes, and once they reopened, he glanced at his reflection, and nodded at it.  
  
"Much better," he muttered.  
  
Yugi glanced at him, and then froze as he slowly turned to him and stared.  
  
Yami now looked fierce and visous.  
  
Long wings stretched from his back and had red designs on black rough feathers that wavered in the air.  
  
His clothing changed to a different attire.  
  
He wore long pants that fit him smugly, and a black tunic that was tied with a belt from his waist.  
  
A cape billowed outwards and his bare fore arms possessed three stripes of buckles each that were parted by an inch.  
  
A brand was branded on his forehead in the shape of an eye, as ruby manacles were clasped on his wrists.  
  
His face became paler and two fangs poked from his upper lip.  
  
His eyes turned from amethyst to red, that looked more frightening then Reikoku's.  
  
He smirked as he saw Yugi's reaction to his transformation.  
  
"Do I frighten you?" he asked innocently, and evilly as he bared his fangs at him.  
  
Yugi only stared and gulped as he uncomfortabely scooted back.  
  
Yami laughed harshly and stood, showing that he grew another foot.  
  
A black crystil dangled from his right ear lobe and necklaces of silver hung from his slim neck.  
  
His once blond hair, lightened to silver, and the pale red darkened to crimson.  
  
Yugi coward at his image, and whimpered for him to stop.  
  
Yami somehow felt pity.  
  
'What! I feel pity for a mortal! I've killed thousands of mortals and Angels. And 45 percent of the kills were children! Why do I feel pity!'  
  
Yami sighed as he closed his eyes and felt his human form replace his demon, and once they opened he saw Yugi relax.  
  
Yugi slowly stood up and touched his arm.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Yami only hissed at him and shoved him so he fell into the water.  
  
He fell with a splash and some of the water splashed onto him.  
  
First it was nothing, when suddenly it burned.  
  
Yami hissed and tried wiping it off, but it only made his hand burn.  
  
Soon the burning stopped, and red blotches covered the spots that the water had touched.  
  
"Holy water!" he growled as he cursed the water.  
  
Suddenly, realization it him.  
  
It was clear now.  
  
Why the air, sky, and water were untainted.  
  
This was a place of the Angels.  
  
But what it was to them, he did not know.  
  
A cough pulled his attention to the water and glanced down.  
  
"Help! Help! Yami! I can't swim!" Yugi shouted, as he dunked under and went up, coughing. "Yami!"  
  
"To bad kid, looks like you'll just drown," Yami said calmly as he leaned on the tree.  
  
"Please! Yami!" Yugi shouted, but Yami only stood there watching.  
  
Yugi's strength was failing him and soon was too tired to fight for the surface and sank under.  
  
"Please, Yami," he whispered before he went under.  
  
Yami just stood there, and smirked at the bubbles that floated up on where Yugi dunked under.  
  
Then it dropped and sighed.  
  
"Damn him!" he growled as he dived in.  
  
The pain, it burned.  
  
He dared open his eyes, and hissed as it burned them, but dared not cry out so that the cursed water would flow into his lungs and burn his system.  
  
He barely saw Yugi and grabbed and swam up.  
  
Once he surfaced, he hissed, and quickly threw Yugi onto the bank and climbed out swiftly.  
  
His whole body hurt.  
  
It burned badly.  
  
Red covered his skin and soon his whole skin had rashes on it and his went clothes didn't help.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi coughed and looked around groggily and felt a faint burning sensation on his skin.  
  
The bright sky warmed his cold body and the water gently touched his feet.  
  
He stayed like this for a while, till he was kicked in the stomach and looked up.  
  
HE saw a glaring Yami with his hands on his hips.  
  
Yugi stared at first, then tried to stifle a laugh, but did not succeed.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny!" he shouted, feeling annoyed and embarrassed.  
  
"You're as red as the sky."  
  
"Ha, ha. You think I haven't noticed, you idiot," he growled as he thumped Yugi's head down with his foot.  
  
Yugi was surprised it wasn't harsh, like some treatments, but soft, but still hurt his head on contact with the ground.  
  
"Idiot. Foolish mortal. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim!"  
  
"You never asked. And besides, would you even care, if I told you?"  
  
"No," Yami answered bluntly.  
  
"See."  
  
Yami kicked him in the leg, and turned his back on him.  
  
"I'm a soul right?"  
  
Yami nodded without looking back.  
  
"Then how come I was drowning?"  
  
"You really are an idiot. Souls are different from spirits. Souls are just like humans except they are transparent instead of invisible. Only demons can control a soul on who can see him and who cannot. That is why I can see you and no one else can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If they knew I wasn't Yugi, I would be killed, and cast out."  
  
"Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"Yes, but once they do kill me, the Angel's will know, and come for me."  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"Will you shut your god damn mouth!" Yami growled.  
  
Yugi's mouth shut.  
  
"I"m going back, and don't you dare follow me."  
  
"...Can I go to my room then?"  
  
"No, because that's where I'm going."  
  
Yugi sighed sadly, and curdled up next to the tree.  
  
"Then I'll stay here."  
  
Yami snorted and went to go, but then stopped as he stared at Yugi.  
  
His back was turned to him and he shivered slightly from his damp clothes.  
  
Yami groaned as the tug of helping tugged sharply at his gut and he knew it wouldn' t stop unless he did so.  
  
He grudgingly turned and hauled Yugi over his shoulder and herad him squeak in surprise, which made him grin.  
  
How he loved to make the little brat squeak in fear.  
  
Luckily, he met no one while returning and threw Yugi on his bed.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Yugi asked curiously, as he lay there on his back.  
  
"Don't ask, I don't know myself," Yami growled.  
  
"Yami...could it be because...your softening?"  
  
Yugi suddenly felt pain sear up his gut and choked as he felt pressure around his throat.  
  
He glanced up and saw Yami growling as his slim fingers were wrapped around his throat.  
  
"Mortal! You reached my limit!" he shouted, as he pressed harder on the pressure points.  
  
Yugi screamed as he felt the pain, but it was cut off as he choked.  
  
"I...sorry," he choked.  
  
The pressure stopped, and Yugi collapsed on the bed, breathing harshly.  
  
"What...did you say?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
The softness surprised Yugi, and he weakly looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I offended you," he repeated and coughed, grimacing as it shot pain through his gullet.  
  
"....Stupid mortal...."  
  
Pounding on the door, broke the tension and Yami growled at the annoying voice of Reikoku.  
  
"Yugi! Open the damn door! You hear me!"  
  
"But...I don't have a lock..." rasped Yugi.  
  
Yami kicked the chair from the doorknob and the door bolted open.  
  
Reikoku stood there, panting, before straightening before Yami, who stood there calmly, arms folded.  
  
"Yugi...you changed your image," he observed.  
  
"Now he notices my looks," he heard Yugi mutter sadly on the bed.  
  
Yami felt something in his chest.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it ached.  
  
He glanced at Yugi then glared at Reikoku.  
  
"Now you notice my looks? When was the last time you ever looked me in the eyes?"  
  
Reikoku looked taken aback, and a little embarassed.  
  
"Besides, why would you care? I was only a monser in your eyes," Yami continued while turning his back on Reikoku. "And if this is all you've come to say then I suggest you leave, because your talk bores me."  
  
Reikoku sighed sadly, and his usually hard ruby eyes softened into guilt and sadness.  
  
"Yugi. It's true I never dared look at you in the face...and..."  
  
"Cut the crap! You made me fell like a monster! I nobody! Get out of my sight! GO!" Yami roared, that made Yugi cringe, and Reikoku jump.  
  
"I've come to ask how it was possible that you found away to heal your mutation. And why you've been disobeying me and sent an Angel free."  
  
"I have my ways, dear mortal. And the rest is none of your buisness. Now go before I lose my temper again."  
  
Reikoku left silently, but before he did, he glared his hardened eyes at the demon's back.  
  
"Yugi, if you think you will get away from this...you are highly wrong," and the door closed behind him.  
  
"Does that idiot have mood swings?"  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Looked like I almost drenched him with guilt, then he turned into his little crap act."  
  
"But why did you do that? Make him feel guilty?"  
  
"I felt bad for you, since I know how pathetic you are, and that you're so weak that you wouldn't even have the guts to insult him, I thought I would do it myself."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Mijikai: Well that's the end of chapter two!  
  
Yami: I'm back! So, what did I miss!  
  
Mijikai/Yugi: Uhhhhhhhhh...don't look up.  
  
Yami: Don't...look...up? (looks up) O_O HOLY SHIT! (faints)  
  
Yugi: We told you not to look up.  
  
Mijikai: (groan) Now he'll start complaining that he's hurting you again.  
  
Review! 


	3. Petals three

Chapter three  
  
Yugi sat in his chair as Yami slept within the bed, though he originally had been sleeping in it, but Yami had shoved him off of it and went into it himself. Since Yugi wasn't one to pick a fight, he backed off and had curled up on the stone floor. It had been a pleasant night, so he had slept on the balcony, dreaming enigmic dreams. Yami murmured something and shifted, and Yugi sighed, hopping off the chair and leaned on the balcony railing.  
  
'Why? Why is it all dead?' he thought as he stared out at the blood red sky and black earth with dead tree stumps scattered everywhere. 'Our there other people out there? Or is it just us here?'  
  
Bright tears fell from his eyes and slid down his pale cheeks and landed on the tiles. With a sigh he started to remember, long ago, when the skies were still blue and nature had plagued the lands. When Reikoku actually cared for him. When he wasn't so hard hearted.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Skies were blue and clouds swirled up through the sky that looked like huge fluffy pillows. Grass had grown all over the hills and valleys, as huge trees tried to be the first to touch the skies with the tips of their branches. The palace hadn't been so gloomy, but had a pure gleam to it. Beautiful white alabaster walls, with sparkling gold towers that the son loved to glisten onto. His parents had set themselves onto the grass outside of the palace on a spread out blanket with a picnic basket placed on the edge. His father was spread out and taking a nap, as his mother sat on her knees, with her husbands head cradled in her lap, reading a novel she had grown fond of.  
Yugi was a perky energetic boy who loved to play, especially with his elder brother Reikoku. Outside, Yugi had climbed a pratically tall tree and was sitting on on of the highest branches, and called to his older brother, waving. Reikoku glanced up, smiling, waving back, then stopped and started shouting for him to come down, for he had noticed the branch his younger brother was sitting on was weak and ready to break off. Despite Reikoku's warnings, Yugi was to high up to hear his brother's cries and thought that his elder brother only wanted him to come down because he was jealous that he couldn't climb that high, and so stubbornly didn't move. It wasn't long till the branch cracked and broke, causing Yugi to cry out as he fell. Luckily, he landed on something and once he cracked his eye open, he saw he landed on Reikoku, and gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Reikoku only shook his head and helped Yugi up, asking if he was alright.  
  
"Yugi? You okay? You didn't break or cut anything?" he asked.  
  
"No," Yugi sniffed.  
  
His mother had heard the scream and jolted up, running towards them, waking their father in the process, and both were by their sides.  
  
"Yugi, you alright honey?" she asked and kissed him, as she held him tightly.  
  
"Yes mama."  
  
"Reikoku what happened?" his father asked. "You didn't get hurt too did you?"  
  
"No father, I'm fine. And I think Yugi's okay too."  
  
"Yep, see mama, I'm alright."  
  
She kissed him again, before releasing him to go play, and Reikoku grabbed his small hand, smiling as he pulled him through the lush green bushes and through the tangled trees.  
  
"Where you taking me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see," he said secretively.  
  
Reikoku led him further near the forest, before uncovering some bushes to present a beautiful lake. Yugi gasped and smiled in excitment as he saw the water. Cyrstil clear and looking clean with not a speck of anything in it.  
  
"They say this is where the Angel's dwell when they have days of rest. They say that this water here is the legendary Holy Water that burns Demon's to a crisp. They say that nothing will taint this place, nothing. Legend has it that the earth will plunge into a second Hell, but this spot will live on, and I can you believe that it's destined a Demon will save this place from dieing further?"  
  
Yugi shuddered.  
  
"I don't like Demon's, they're scary."  
  
"I personally think Demons are great warriors, and they're immortal and can never die. I think it's neat that they can never die."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"Why?" Reikoku asked curiously as they sat on the grass on their stomachs and wathced the river go by.  
  
"I wouldn't want to live forever. Because then I'll have to watch mama and papa die. And all the things I love will go too. I don't want to be alone. I want my spirit to join the Angels. They would care for me and they would welcome me with open arms and embrace me with joy. I wouldn't be so alone."  
  
Yugi felt Reikoku's hand grasp his.  
  
"And I'll be right there with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, you're my brother after all. I'll protect you from anything, becasue that's what big brother's do."  
  
"Reikoku?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Reikoku smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand.  
  
"That's what I'm here for Yugi. and nothing will change that.  
  
(End of Flash back)  
  
Yugi felt tears rimming and falling as the last happy event had gone through his mind. Before Reikoku broke his promise, before his parents death, before all this happened. He held up his golden hand and growled as he punched the wall with it, then rested his forehead on the smooth wall as he slid to his knees and wept silently, debris falling from the hole he had punched into it.  
  
'Why? Why do I look like this? Why do I look like a monster? Why!?'  
  
"Will you stop your sniveiling? It's really getting on my nerves," came a sleepy growl.  
  
Yugi looked up and saw Yami had turned over and was looking at him through half closed eyes. He sniffed and nodded before running out of the door, and Yami snorted and muttered, 'Mortals,' and tightened the covers around him, going back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi walked slowly to the next room and slowly opened the door. Reikoku was sleeping, but not peacefully in his bed. He was hesitant at first, but then slipped into the room and kneeled by the bed, resting his head on the sheets. and placed a transparent hand on his brother's arm.  
  
"Reikoku," he whispered, though he knew he couldn't be heard. "If only this didn't happen. You would be always happy, and so would I."  
  
Reikoku murmured something and rolled over, and his hand touched Yugi's cheek, and it cused him to cry as he remembered how Reikoku would hug him when he was scared at night, and now he wouldn't even let him near him. Suddenly, he felt arms hugging his head, and Yugi blinked, not sure if Reikoku could really feel him or was unconsiously doing it.  
  
"No...no...don't cry," Reikoku murmured. "I'm right here...you don't need to cry."  
  
Yugi couldn't stop. So many memories cme to his mind and it ended up like this. He, a soul stripped of his body, and Reikoku hating him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and seemed to be staring right at him, and Yugi felt his heart race as he pulled away from the bed, through Reikoku's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered frantically. "I couldn't help it. Please don't punish me."  
  
Then realization hit him that his older brother could not see or hear him, and relaxed and watched as Reikoku slowly rose and looked around.  
  
"Yugi? But I could have sworn...must have been a dream," he muttered.  
  
Yugi cringed as his eyes sddenly became hard and flashed angrily.  
  
"I don't know why I even think of that little bastard. That monster. I don't know why I even let him live with me!"  
  
In the corner, Yugi felt hot tears slid down his cheeks, and without a second thought, rushed out of the door and down the hall. His mind was racing to tell him to run, and was so occupied with hurt that he didn't notice that he knocked Yami over, who had been watching through a slit that he made when he opened the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami stared as Yugi suddenly burst through the door, and ran down the hall with tears in his eyes. He didn't know whether to care or not. Or feel pity or just ignore it. He never heard such a thing from a sibling. He even had more respect for his younger brother, and he was a demon! With a slam, he closed the door fully and leaned against it as he swore badly at Reikoku and Yugi for bringing him into their messed up relationship, even though he knew deep inside that it was his own fault. Suddenly, his head collided with the floor when the door was wrenched open and was looking up at the surprised, then angry face of Reikoku.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing here!" he shouted.  
  
"Why don't you just get your ugly face out of mine, huh?" he hissed, as he jumped up like a cat.  
  
"I presume you have a good reason for being near mybedroom when I even forbidden you to take one step in it!"  
  
Yami only grinned evilly and snorted at him.  
  
"I don't need this crap from you in the morning," and was about to walk down the hall when Reikoku grabbed his shirt and shoved him to the wall.  
  
Yami didn't even need to cry out, since all he felt was a sting and then nothing. His arm was jerked back and he felt it being pressed the wrong way.  
  
Through Reikoku's shouting, he vagually heard a scream coming from somewhere outside, and knew Yugi was feeling this.  
  
"You are such a damn brat! You've always been one since you were a little runt! You good for nothing..." he roughly threw him without finishing. "I don't want to see your monsterous face near my room again! You hear?"  
  
"I'm not deaf you idiot!" Yami shouted, before smacking him in the face.  
  
Reikoku ended up hitting the wall and stared up at Yami with surprise mixed with shock.  
  
"That was for twisting my arm, and this is for shoving me," he said icily, and kicked him in the stomach. "Now, I want you to shut the hell up and never dare touch me again."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi breathed roughly as he felt pain shoot up his arm, a bruise already formed on his cheek and his spine was killing him.  
  
'Why does Yami always have to pick a fight with Reikoku?'  
  
He gasped as he felt a hand grabs him and was pulled upward.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he shouted and slapped whose ever hand it was.  
  
There was a growl and Yugi's eyes widened as he realized whom he slapped. He looked up and met those hard crimson eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" he shouted and cringed.  
  
He was in enough pain already and his cheek still had the scar on it from when he first met the Demon.  
  
"Please, no more. I didn't mean to hit you."  
  
"Shut up and stand," Yami barked.  
  
Yugi struggled as he tried to obey, but then ended up falling over onto the grass. Luckly, missing his injured side. Yami sighed in exasperation and wrenched him up.  
  
"Ah! Please Yami! It hurts!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Shut up and hold still!"  
  
"Yami! Please!"  
  
"I said shut up!" he shouted and slapped him. "Now are you going to let me help or not!"  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...feel bad, okay."  
  
"A Demon feeling bad?"  
  
"Listen, I'm only being nice this once alright? I...overheard what happened in Reikoku's room and I felt sick. I even treat my sibling better then that even though I'm the one with no heart."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Dont' you dare get any ideas you damned mortal! I'm only going to ease it then you're on your own."  
  
Yugi nodded and let Yami run a finger over his hurting arm and then dragged him to th elake nearby and dunked his arm in. Once it came out, his arm was healed. The pain was gone. Yugi flexed his arm and smiled as he saw it was all healed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm only going to break it again."  
  
"Then what was the point of healing it?" Yugi asked with a frown.  
  
"Don't make me kill you're head as a bonous."  
  
Yugi gulped and nodded vigorously, before cowering away. He really didn't want to feel pain again, but stopped short as he felt his arm being twisted back, and felt the bone starting to crack. He screamed, but the pain didn' t cease. Yami only stared as he watched the skin twisting and hearing the creaking of the bone as he continued to start breaking it.  
  
"Please, stop! It Ah hurts!"  
  
Heh, you think I give a shit mortal?" he asked.  
  
Yugi gasped, and tears leaked out of his eyes as he bit his lower lip, piercing the skin causing it to bleed. It flowed down his chin and dropped onto his clothing or staining the black ground. Suddenly, the pain stopped and he collapsed to the floor as the hold dropped. He slowly looked up with his one eye and stared at Yami, who had his back turned towards him.  
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
"Yami...you stopped."  
  
"GET OUT!" he roared, and Yugi scrambled up and ran away, leaving Yami to bow his head in anger.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Yugi was out of sight, Yami held out a hand and a huge black energy sphere blasted a tree into ashes and he stomped to a boulder and punched it, shattering it into small bits.  
  
'Damn it! Why did I stop! Why didn't I break it again like I said I was! Now that brat is going to think me soft! Damn seven hells!'  
  
"Shit!" he shouted into the air, "What the hell is happening to me! Damn it!"  
  
Yami stomped around in a circle, feeling fear churn his stomach and growled as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
'Father would not approve of this at all. Damn it! I'm the Prince of Hell, feared by all mortals and Angels! Killer without mercy! Why is it so hard to hurt one simple child!'  
  
"DAMN IT!" he shouted and blew up a five already dead tree stumps and panted.  
  
"Okay, here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to kill him now, honor or not. Besides, he never said I couldn't kill him, he just said I couldn't kill myself," Yami murmured with a smirk. "Then I'm going to blast that damn Reikoku's head off, then I'm going back to hell. Angel's won't sense me with this mortal body."  
  
With that thought in his head, he spread out his wings and jumped into the sky, flying back towards the Palace, landing gracefully on all fours on Yugi's balcony. Once he drew himself up and his wings sank into his back, raised a hand and his nails turned into to sharp claws and he smirked as he stepped into the room where Yugi was napping. With silent footsteps, he stood over Yugi, and was about to slash his throat, when Yugi moaned and turned over.  
  
"Yami," he murmured, and a smile touched his lips.  
  
'What in the seven hells...' Yami thought and made to slit his throat again, but Yugi unconsiously reached for his arm and clasped onto it tightly, knocking the Demon off balance and to crash onto the bed beside the sleeping Yugi.  
  
"Yami," he murmured again, hugging his arm.  
  
Yami stared down at the mortal, before rolling his eyes and making a disgustive snort.  
  
"Ugh! Such an emotion is so sickening," he growled and wrenched his arm away, scratching Yugi upon the cheek, blood dribbling down it.  
  
But it was light and Yugi didn't feel a thing.  
  
Yami snorted, and shoved him off the bed before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Damn that boy!" he hissed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a brush on his shoulder and he whirled around, his hand ready to strike who ever dared touch him, and saw a servant, a young man, cower.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, but supper is ready."  
  
He threw his arm down sharply and pushed passed the servant and pratically ran down the stairs. Supper was served in a big room with a single table set for only four, but only two peole occupied it. Reikoku and Yami. Yami sipped the red wine, relishing the sweet tangy taste, and sniffed the meat before devouring it. It wasn't till Reikoku cleared his throat, that Yami looked up to see that Yugi's elder brother was giving him a disgusted look.  
  
"Yugi, please. If you don't already look like a monster then at least act civilized."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Reikoku! I'm trying to eat, so fuck off!" Yami snapped and he did, but watched Yami with narrowed eyes.  
  
Yami continued to devour his meat, and didn't even touch the vegtables or nuts or anything that wasn't flesh. Then gulped down his goblet of wine and poured another full cup and started drinking it down.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The Demon glanced up at Reikoku.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"No, you aren't my brother. I thought you were for a while, but I've been watching how you act these passed days. Yugi never drinks wine and he never touches meat because he's vegetarian. And he certanitly doesn't attack me or swears."  
  
"Because you do that for him huh?" Yami asked bluntly.  
  
"Hold your tongue!"  
  
"I will not! You listen here you fucken asshole! I am Yugi! And if you don't like the new results then you shouldn't have treated me so badly when I was crippled. You understand!"  
  
Reikoku nodded, but his eyes remained narrowed.  
  
"Have it your way, _Yugi_," he spat and they continued to eat in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi muttered in his sleep as he curled up tighter in the covers, and heard a whisper in his ear, but pulled his head away and pulled the cover over his head. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up and then dropped back down and he landed on the ground with a grunt.  
  
"Owwwww," he groaned, as he blurrily looked up to see a smirking Yami. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You were bugging me. If I can't sleep i don't see why you should."  
  
Yugi rubbed his big eyes sleepily and yawned, as he stretched.  
  
"Doesn't mean you have to dump me on the floor," he grumbled.  
  
"Demon's can do anything they desire, and I don't have to take orders from a mortal, especially a stupid one."  
  
"I never ordered you too, I just asked."  
  
Yami growled and made to grab Yugi's throat.  
  
"You dare talk bakc to me!" he growled dangerously.  
  
"NONONONONONONO!" Yugi shouted and quickly wrappd his own hands over his throat to protect it.  
  
"Then I suggest you shut your trap so you wouldn't get into trouble so often."  
  
Yugi nodded and curled into a small ball, as Yami stared with delight at his fear. He smirked at Yugi, before leaving.  
  
"Don't follow me," he said quickly, that sounded more like a threat if he dared to and closed the door.  
  
Yugi slowly uncurled and crawled back onto the bed, falling back asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami had done his best in trying to avoid Reikoku. The bastard sickened him and he really wanted to strangle the stupid mortal, but he couldn't find himself to do it, though he wans't sure why. But something inside of him forbid him to even think about it.  
  
'I'll have to think on this,' he thought as he went outside again.  
  
He placed himself near the tree near the river and sat there, thinking.  
  
'Why don't I kill that stupid mortal? Why don't I kill both of them? Especially that damned brat? He sometimes has the guts to talk like that to me. I could just throttle him and suck out all of his blood and leave him to rot. But why didn't I? Could I really be...softening?'  
  
"I thought I'd never see you agian," came a voice.  
  
Yami jumped slightly at the interuption and smirked up at another Demon that leaned on the tree.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he growled at Yami.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Yami shot back.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because," he said in a whisper and grabbed his collar so he was a foot from above the ground. "I said so!"  
  
The Demon was silent, then smiled.  
  
"Still haven't lost your edge."  
  
Yami smirked and let him fall to the ground.  
  
"Nice to see you too Amet," he muttered.  
  
"Yami, nice body. Whom did you steal it from?" Amet asked as he circled him, licking his lips.  
  
"Some idiot mortal. He was dying and I bluffed him good. I ended up getting this, but with a bit of a price. He helped me escape an Angel presueing me and so I gave him a wish."  
  
"What was it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I stay with him till he dies. And I can't kill myself on purpose or purposely make myself die. The only satisfaction I get is pissing off his stupid mortal brother. I would love to throttle him but it seems Yugi...I mean that mortal would get mad at me and...I mean...!"  
  
Amet stared, then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yami...is my older brother going soft?" he hissed.  
  
Yami glared, his teeth bared, and cuffed him.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I'm not going soft! It's just I'll never hear the end of the brats complaints if I killed him. Besides, he's great entertainment when I piss him off," he said with a smirk.  
  
Yami stared up at the castle, not catching Amet's sneer and suspicious narrowed eyes, but once he looked bakc at him, it dropped and he smirked.  
  
"So I have a feeling you like Yugi," he said slowly.  
  
"Go jump into the river," he growled.  
  
"Why not?" he said and went for it.  
  
Yami was shocked and grabbed Amet before he could even go near the lake.  
  
"Idiot! I was joking! That's Holy Water!"  
  
Amet stared at the water and then at him.  
  
"You saved me?"  
  
"You're my flesh and blood!"  
  
His eyes narrowed, then wrenched away from Yami, and then had a sickening smile on his face.  
  
"I must depart brother. The next time I see you, is when we both are home in Hell," and diminished.  
  
Yami stared on where he departed and somehow felt dread build up, and cursed himself for blurting out all that out and cursed Yugi badly.  
  
'Stupid bastard mortal! I wish I never met you Stupid mortal! I hate you! I hate you! You softened me so I cared! I hate you! I hate you!'  
  
A thought suddenly struck him and his eyes widened.  
  
"Shit!" and started towards the palace.  
  
His thoughts were on getting upstairs that he didnt' notice someone in front of him and ran straight into them.  
  
"Yugi! Watch where you're going!" Reikoku shouted.  
  
"Fuck you," he snarled, as he got up and ran down the hall.  
  
He ran up the stair case and continued up till he reached the platform and burst into Yugi's room.  
  
"Yugi!" he shouted.  
  
His breaths came were raggad as he searched the room frantically, but he saw that he was gone.  
  
"Hell no!" he shouted and ran through the room. "Yugi! God don't say you're gone!"  
  
"Yami?" came a voice as the door opened then closed shut.  
  
Yami whipped around and saw Yugi standing by the door, looking at him with his one violet eye.  
  
"God, don't do that!" he shouted as he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly.  
  
"What's wrong? I only went to the privy..."  
  
"You're such a stupid mortal! Stuid mortal!" Yami shouted and did something Yugi least expected.  
  
He hugged Yugi tightly.  
  
"Yami! What are you doing?"  
  
"Just shut up, Yugi. Just shut up."  
  
"Yam..." Yugi was about to say but he was cut off as Yami placed a hand over his mouth, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance.  
  
But Yugi wanted to know what he was up to this time and said it right out, though a little muffled from the hand.  
  
"Nothing," was his answer. "Just shush for a moment."  
  
Minutes passed by before Yami let go and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.  
  
"I hate you you damn mortal. I hate your innocence, and I hate your damn soul! But yet...I've grown attached to you and..."  
  
Yugi placed his hand on Yami's shoulder but he shook it off.  
  
"Hate you," he muttered again.  
  
"Are you saying...you want to become my friend?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
Yami looked up, and the boy was surprised at the hope and sadness in his eyes instead of anger and hate.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
Yugi smiled warmly, that warmed Yami's heart, and nodded.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Mijikai: I'm really sorry for making everyone wait. I suffered from writers block and will probably suffer also for the next chapter so don't expect it up soon...unless I break it somehow...  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will tolerate waiting a little bit more for the next. I promise that I won't take so long next time updating. Ja ne  
  
Review! 


	4. Petals Four

Red Petals  
  
The sky had turned even bloodier, and there was no longer a stirring wind. Something was coming, something big, and something that wasn't going to be good. Yugi huddled himself upon the balcony, and stared up at the sky with his big amethyst eye, and shivered despite the heat that was radiating from the sky above. Sweat glistened from his brow, and he bit into his soft lower lip. He couldn't calm the queasiness that was building up in his stomach. His heart jumped when he heard a heavy sigh and his eye focused on Yami, who was leaning forward, his arms neatly folded on the rail, and his amethyst eyes glaring at the sky. From what Yugi could guess Yami could feel the evil omen that was in the air.  
  
"Is it going to be bad?" he asked quietly.  
  
Yami didn't glance at him, or even turn his head, but a humorless smirk appeared upon his lips.  
  
"For you mortals it will be," he answered, and turned to look at Yugi. "You see this? Soon, all of this will be Demon territory, and you, the last of you mortals will be either enslaved, or have your blood joining the earth. Yes, the feeling in the air. It is fear. The earth fears us."  
  
"..."  
  
"If you have something to say, say it," Yami said, growing a bit annoyed with the amethyst eye that looked at him with an emotion he could not place.  
  
"Why? Why would you enslave us? Why do the demons want Earth? Why does Earth fear you? Why...?" Yugi was about to ask, but Yami had covered his mouth with his pale hand.  
  
"Shut up before you overwhelm me," he growled softly, and Yugi lowered his head in apology.  
  
Once Yami removed his hand, he sat upon the railing, looking into Yugi's eye.  
  
"Why you ask? You, mortal, are so dense. Didn't you know the Legend of the Demons and Angels?" Yami asked, and Yugi nodded.  
  
"Isn't it when Earth gave birth to people, and half the people rioted against Earth and she cracked her surface and..."  
  
"No!" Yami shouted, leaping onto his feet, eyes blazing with anger. "No! That is not what happened! Who in their barbaric mind told you that...that...dishonorable tale!"  
  
Yugi cringed, waiting for some kind of punishment in the form of pain, but nothing came, and he slowly opened his eye to see Yami's back facing towards him. From what he could see, Yami was taking deep breaths, and gripping the rail tightly in his hands. It was moments later, he turned back towards him, his fury dieing down.  
  
"Boy," he said, sitting upon the railing again. "How about I tell you what really happened that day?"  
  
Yugi perked up. He really liked stories, and leaned forward in anticipation, causing Yami to chuckle.  
  
"Lean any farther and you're going to fall on your face."  
  
His cheeks grew red, but he didn't move, nor did the eagerness disappear from his eyes.  
  
"Alright, you see, it was way back to the beginning of time. Before...what ever you believed to live on earth first. The Earth, of course, already provided masses of water, and lush green forests, tall trees that reached to the sky."  
  
"I remember those," Yugi whispered, and flinched when Yami gave him a look, and covered his mouth.  
  
"Continuing, Mother Earth felt that her world...needed something, and made people. But...she didn't want all her people to look the same, but different, like the animals and trees she created. So, she took air, clouds, and sky, creating one batch of people, then took dirt, bark, and water, to create another batch. Once she was finished, she gave her children a home among her forests, and so the people dwelled. As they lived, some split apart from their original colonies and divided amongst each other to live in different areas. Now, of course, the people made from the sky were one group and the people made from the earth was another. They lived happily, for a while, until..." Yami said, pausing and Yugi's eyes widened, silently urging Yami to go on.  
  
"Until...?" Yugi asked, excitedly.  
  
Yami's face became sad and serene as his eyes spread across the black dead earth.  
  
"Until one of the sky people whispered poisonous words to Mother Earth, telling her that the Earth people were chopping down her trees, and eating her animals. Now, mind you, before you human's became...barbaric and slaughtered Mother Earth's trees and eat her animals, we never required food or shelter. We slept upon the grass, and for entertainment we'd play games with pebbles or sticks, but never harm Mother Earth. (Sigh) She believed them. Now, the leader of the Earth people had always loved and worshiped Mother Earth, and actually was one of her favorites. You can imagine how crushed he was when she sent a violent earth shake to his people and killed almost half the population. He was angry, and he knew who poisoned Mother Earth's ear, and so they went to war. The Sky people vs. the Earth people."  
  
"Who won?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No one," he said quietly. "There was a valley we fought upon, and it was littered with our bodies, our blood being absorbed by the soil. Mother Earth was horrified of the brutal death of her children and decided to give us a second chance. The people of the sky were taken to a place above earth, where they'll be able to gaze upon her beauty, and in gift of protecting her...she gave them beautiful white wings spun from the clouds."  
  
Yami's voice had become bitter and Yugi couldn't help but feel bitter too.  
  
"But us, you may wonder," he continued, and his face darkened, one hand clenched into a tight fist. "Us. Because of the lies, she thought us despicable and barbaric, but we were still her children, so instead of letting us perish back into the earth to become one with her once more, she opened her surface, so every one of our bodies fell into the black pit. She gave us wings of black made from the ashes of fire. The leader of us, became bitter and heartless, and became, what you human's title, a demon. But not just any demon, he became Satan."  
  
Yugi was speechless. He had no idea that Demon's had such a sad history.  
  
"Did your Father tell you the story?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No...he didn't need to," Yami said quietly, and looked at me. "Because I was there."  
  
"What!" Yugi shouted, eye wide. "You actually saw the war between the Earth and Sky people?"  
  
"Yes. It isn't very pleasant down there in Hell, and to make us suffer, Mother Earth has granted us the gift of immortality. Isn't that nice of her," Yami asked venomously, and spat. "And to her little angel's of light, she gives them the gift of rebirth! Of course, I wouldn't want to be reborn in this time."  
  
"Does that mean...I was an angel once?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Humph, I doubt it. Only priests or saints are reincarnated angels. And to keep the angel population going, Mother Earth even granted them pure souls when her new children died. Then sent the criminal bitches down to Hell with us; god, it's so rowdy now. The stupid drunk bastards would never shut up!"  
  
"...."  
  
"What?" Yami asked. "Don't try to hide yourself with silence. I can tell when you want to ask something, and it annoys me even more when you don't ask it."  
  
"Sorry...are angel's really evil? I've seen some of Reikoku's prisoner angel's and they were beautiful, and they looked so sad and innocent. It's a bit hard they betrayed your kind," he said, and Yami turned fully towards him, and Yugi watched in awe and horror as black raven wings stretched from his back, with the crimson web designs spread upon it, and long pants that fit smugly upon his figure appeared with a black sleeveless tunic.  
  
A belt hung obscured from his slim waist, and his black cape billowed out from invisible wind. Three strips of buckles strapped, one inch apart, on his left arm and ruby manacles appeared upon his wrists. Last to appear was the branded eye mark upon his forehead, but instead of being black like before, it was bright and almost had the illusion of glowing. The blonde bangs lightened to sharp silver, and the light red darkened into crimson. His newest item to appear was a puzzle. A golden triangle that was held upon a chain, strapped to his waist, hanging limply upon his right hip. His now crimson eyes locked with Yugi's amethyst, and leaned forward, there faces a foot apart.  
  
"Am I not worthy in your eyes? Are Angel's the only ones who are beautiful to you?" he whispered, and Yugi felt his skin prickling up. "Do you think we Demon's are ugly?"  
  
"No...no..." Yugi stammered and felt a burst of heat rising in his face and his heart starting to beat rapidly.  
  
Instead of backing away, Yami leaned a bit closer, so Yugi could feel his breath upon his face.  
  
"Tell me," he said quietly. "Am I ugly in your eyes? Am I not also able to catch the interest in your eye?"  
  
Yugi gulped, and took a shuddering breath as he felt fingers play with the back of his neck.  
  
"Yami, you're scaring me," he whispered, sweat running down his face.  
  
"Is that what all Demons strike into you mortals?" Yami asked looking away, his hand dropping to his side. "Is it only Angel's that brings joy and happiness into Mortal's souls at the mere sight of them? Demon's are the same as Angel's, we're just more hard hearted and..."  
  
"No!" Yugi shouted, and shook his head frantically. "No. That's not true! Demons have there own beauty and...I don't know. Why ask me? A mortal? We mortal's only see what we believe. If we hear that a mocking bird is a bad omen, fear strikes us when we see them. If we are told that a raven is good luck, we fell happy when we see them. If we _mortals_ were told Demon's were good, or if we knew of your sad history, we wouldn't be so afraid of you! We would have felt some...feeling. Not fear, or hate, but a sad empathy."  
  
Panting, Yugi stared at Yami with intense eyes, and then looked away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, my mouth ran away with me," he whispered and rose up, brushing the seat of his pants off and started towards the door.  
  
But before he could reach it, a shadow flew passed him and he jumped when Yami appeared before him, standing in front of the door.  
  
"Boy..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tell me, how do you feel about this Demon here? I killed you so I could take your body and I inflict pain on you almost everyday, weather emotional or physical pain. So...why do you still accept me?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi paused, then opened his lips to answer, before there was a knock upon the door, and Yami rolled his eyes as his demon appearance faded into his human form, and opened the door, eyes narrowed at the poor cowering servant.  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
"His...his h...h...h..."  
  
"Oh, for the love of Ra!" Yami shouted and smacked the servant. "Tell me or get out!"  
  
"Sire!" The servant finally shouted out. "The Angel's are coming! You must hide, now!"  
  
Yami stared, passively, and then let out a laugh. An evil bellow that had similarities to a dog's bark, and his eyes went bright with insanity.  
  
"M...m...master?" the servant stammered staring with wide  
  
To Yugi's horror, Yami grabbed the servant by the face, and his insane eyes darkened to crimson and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shut up, you bug me," he hissed and Yugi watched in horror when he smashed the servant's head like a ripe pear, and his headless body fell to the ground, blood spilling upon the stone floor. "Idiot servant."  
  
Yugi stared, numbly and slowly sat down upon the floor and felt faint, and swore he was going to faint soon. And it appalled him even more when Yami licked the blood off of his fingers.  
  
"Delicious," he whispered, and chuckled, fangs poking from his upper lip and his skin turning pale white. "Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, staring his body trembling and Yami turned towards him. "Ah!"  
  
Yami's eyes suddenly faded into violet and his fangs disappeared. He looked down at his bloodied hand and then slowly looked down at the mess he made and shook his head violently.  
  
~*~  
  
'What am I stopping for?' Yami thought. 'Why am I now ashamed I killed that worthless servant? Yugi...don't look at me like that...please...don't look at me like that. I'm a demon, it's my nature, I kill...I drink blood...I'm a demon! I'm a demon! Stop it! Don't look at me like that!'  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted, falling to his knees, clutching his head. "Stop it! Don't look at me like that! Please, stop! Yugi don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Yami..." Yugi said and rose up; taking a step towards him, but Yami jumped to his feet and ran out the door.  
  
He ran down the stairs and down the hall, and when he stopped, he collapsed to his knees, panting, and sweat running down his face and coating his skin. Blood still stained his clothing, his face, and arms, and when he looked at the red liquid, it disgusted him. Pushing himself up, he slowly started down the stairs, eyes closed as the cool shadows chilled his sweaty skin. He stopped and pressed his forehead to the wall and took in a shuddering breath and rattled in his lungs.  
  
'What is happening to me? I felt so much pleasure in the killing, the blood, but when I looked at Yugi...the expression he was giving me...I've seen so much of that when I plundered, why does it bother me now?' he thought, and slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
"This is not like you, Older Brother," came a voice and Yami jerked his head up to see his younger brother Amet standing a few feet below him upon the staircase. "You were having great pleasure in the mess you made and then go off running? That certainly is not like you at all."  
  
"Have you been spying on me?" Yami growled in anger, and his eyes flared blood red.  
  
"It was for your own good," Amet said, blowing a piece of raven hair from his face, his black eyes stabbing into Yami's. "Father is very pleased at all. The time for us to attack the barbaric fucken bitches that are known as "angels" is coming quickly. We need you."  
  
"...Father doesn't need me, he has you," Yami said and turned his back, missing the narrowing eyes of his younger brother. "And if you're two cowardly to lead the Demon's, then simply let Seito do it. I'm sure he'll be more then happy too."  
  
"That's not the point!" Amet shouted, turning Yami around and grasped his shoulders. "My point is you have to get rid of this mortal and come back to Hell now! And if you don't, I will."  
  
Yami's teeth were bared and he slapped Amet's hands away.  
  
"You will not touch him!" he roared, eyes flaring, his demon from slipping, but then slipped back into his human appearance, his eyes calming back to violet. "He is my friend. Something I do not have and neither do you. I can not let this precise treasure slip between my fingers now."  
  
Amet growled.  
  
"Brother, Father will not be pleased. Neither will the others."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not losing my treasure so easily."  
  
"You are so damn stubborn! (Sigh) Brother, if you do not return to Hell before tomorrow at dawn, the Angel's will come, and we will come, and nobody will show mercy when we see you. You will be considered an enemy to "Angels" and a traitor to us Demons. He will die either way."  
  
Yami's eyes darkened as they narrowed.  
  
"Is that a threat, Amet?" he snarled.  
  
"No, it's fact. Father is expecting you by midnight, and if we find you here, you will be considered a traitor and we will kill you too, and it is required...by my own hand. I do not want to see you die like that, brother. And it is not worth it for one mortal."  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"I've made a promise."  
  
"You're a demon; we're not permitted to keep promises. Just kill yourself and be done with it!"  
  
"...Alright..." Yami said quietly and Amet grinned, patting him upon the shoulder.  
  
"Good, we'll be waiting," Amet said, and melted into the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned against Yugi's door, blade in his hand.  
  
'If I kill myself, if only I can kill myself, will I be free from the mortal...I can go home and help defeat those damn angels...Yugi...no, I won't think of him...Yugi...damn it! Don't think of him!' he told himself as he raised the blade to his throat.  
  
His hand trembled as he hesitated, then squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
'Just fucken do it!' he screamed at himself.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and he heard an odd squeak and turned around and met Yugi's eyes, blade clattering to the ground. They stared at each other, and then Yugi looked away, his arms around himself.  
  
"You were...you were...going to...going to...and I thought you were...I thought you were my...friend...but you were going to...going to..."  
  
Yami's throat constricted, and all he could do was stare at Yugi, as he tried to speak.  
  
"You...were going to kill yourself...kill me...after you said..."  
  
Yami squeezed his eyes shut as he slapped him.  
  
"Shut up!" he shouted. "I'm a demon. Demon's are untrustworthy and never keep promises. Now you see why human's hate demon's you nasty little shit!"  
  
He didn't bother opening his eyes. He could feel the stare Yugi was giving him.  
  
"You think I would keep such a promise? Ha! And you thought I was your friend? Well...you were wrong! I've never had friends, and never will! Can't you even see that I was trying to trick you so that your death would be more painful when I betray you?" Yami continued to shout.  
  
There was silence and then he felt arms slip around him and hug him tightly.  
  
"Don't touch me you filthy mortal!" Yami shouted, but Yugi did not obey.  
  
"Yami..." he whispered. "Why do you torment yourself like this? Why are you saying things you know you will regret? Don't cry."  
  
"I'm not crying!"  
  
He opened his eyes to see Yugi looking up at him, and his small hand wiping something wet off of his cheeks.  
  
'Had...I...really been crying?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Yami, tell me. Was that the truth? Did you really intend...to betray me? So I would die a painful death?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami stared upon his face. To most people, he would have had such an appalling face. One amethyst eye and one eye made out of crystal staring up at them. But to Yami...to Yami, he was beautiful. Without a word, he slid his hand to his cheek and bent forward. Yugi only looked up at him with confusion, when the floor beneath them shook violently. Yami immediately dropped into a crouch, Yugi wrapped protectively in his arms as some debris and dust fell upon them. When the shaking ceased, Yami stood up and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"They are coming," Yami whispered, staring into nothing.  
  
"Who are coming?"  
  
"The Angel's...the Angel's are coming!"  
  
~*~  
  
Reikoku stared up at the sky, fingering the blade in his hands.  
  
'The time has come,' he thought. 'The angels and demons will come...damn them. Damn them all. Is it only the angel's that Mother Earth favors? And not her kin that grovel this earth now. No...I will not forgive you Mother Earth. And for what you have done to me, I shall destroy the people you treasure most. The angels. But first, I must take care of another matter.'  
  
Reikoku slowly rose from his chair and started out of the bloody room where he had executed numerous of the demon's that were known as Angel's. Slowly he started up the stairs, a mad gleam in his red eyes and his breaths came short in excitement. He was going to do it. He was finally going to do it.  
  
'I'll finally get rid of that monster once and for all,' he thought as he became closer and closer to the hallway where he and his brother slept.  
  
"They are coming," came a whisper as he came to the end of the secret staircase to see "Yugi" standing up, staring into nothing.  
  
"The Angel's...the Angel's are coming!"  
  
There was silence as he continued towards "Yugi" with silent footsteps but it seemed something must have triggered his arrival, for "Yugi" whipped around and stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Reikoku!" he shouted, and Reikoku attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi stared up at Yami's blank face, and felt his body trembling. Whether from fear or excitement, he did not know, but his nerves were on edge. Slowly, his eye traveled back down, and there he spotted Reikoku quietly approaching Yami...with a blade in his hand.  
  
"Yami! Behind you!" he shouted, and Yami whipped his head around, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Reikoku!" he shouted, and Yugi felt himself being pushed aside as his brother attacked Yami.  
  
With Yami's fast reflexes, he caught Reikoku's wrist, but the force of the lung caused both of them to fall onto the ground. Reikoku struggled to cut Yami's beautiful face with a mad gleam in his eyes, while Yami tried to pushing the blade away from any part of his body.  
  
"You have crossed me for the last time mortal!" Yami shouted, and his human form slipped into his demon, and shoved Reikoku away with amazing strength.  
  
They both stood on opposite sides of the corridor, both with a mad bloodlust gleam in their eyes. Yugi struggled to his feet and felt his heart beating wildly, as he watched them.  
  
'Their going to kill each other! Their going to each other!' Yugi thought with hysteria. 'It's in their eyes, I know it!'  
  
"So...you really are a demon," Reikoku said, panting, and Yami smirked.  
  
"One hundred percent...mortal."  
  
"So, I guess you already did my job in killing the little brat, so all I must do is to kill the body."  
  
"If you can even touch me with that thing," Yami said and Reikoku lunged, letting out a cry.  
  
Yami's eyes gleamed as he let his nails become those horrifying claws and started charging himself. Both slashed at each other, both taking wounds, but Yami's healed immediately while Yugi screamed out in pain, blood exploding from his chest. Breathing heavily, as he collapsed to his knees, grasping the wound tightly, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Ya...Yami..." he whispered, eyes immediately starting to blur.  
  
But Yami didn't seem to notice anything but his opponent. Both tackled each other and Yami tried to stab Reikoku with his long claws, but he parried them with his blade and grabbed the demon's wrist to stop him from clawing his face, and swept Yami's feet from under him so he collapsed on his back onto the floor. Before Yami could make any movement to rise, Reikoku sat on his stomach, and grinded his boot heel into Yami's left wrist and held his other wrist down with his free hand. Yami didn't say anything but Yugi was nearly crying from the pain in his wrist and from his bleeding wound.  
  
"Yami..." he whispered, tears falling down his face.  
  
'It won't matter now if Reikoku stabs him or not. I'm going to die anyway,' he thought weakly, and coughed, feeling something that tasted like rust and salty and slowly with a trembling pale hand, wiping the blood from his lips.  
  
"Die demon, you'll like it in Hell, I assure you."  
  
Yami's challenging smirk faltered, and completely disappeared.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered, and his eyes looked around and when they landed upon the boy, he nearly vomited. "Yugi! Oh dear Satan! Yugi!"  
  
Yugi panted as he slowly looked up at flashed Yami a smalls smile.  
  
"Die demon!"  
  
"No! Stop!" Yami shouted, writhing from beneath Reikoku. "If you kill me you'll kill Yugi!"  
  
"Do you think I'll care?" Reikoku asked. "I'll just be killing two birds with one stone...or should I say two demon's with one blade."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Heh, that's what I expected that from an Angel, not from a Demon."  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything," Yami growled.  
  
Yugi slowly dragged himself towards Reikoku and grasped the raised arm that possessed the blade. He held it tightly and squeezed his eyes shut as his chest screamed as the torn tissue stretched.  
  
"You've always called me a monster, but I've finally see that I'm not! It's you who is the monster Reikoku! You are! You're worse then any demon in the whole world, I don't even know if you are human Reikoku!" Yugi shouted, tears spilling from his cheeks. "And I won't let a monster like you kill someone that I care about!"  
  
Yami stared at Yugi with emotional eyes, while Reikoku was struggling against Yugi's hold upon his arm.  
  
"Is this some black magic of yours?" Reikoku hissed, and glanced back at Yugi.  
  
Yugi stared into Reikoku's blazing eyes and Reikoku bared his teeth.  
  
"I will overcome this black magic of yours!" he shouted and with in human strength, swung his arm back, causing Yugi to fly off his arm and slam into a nearby wall.  
  
He slowly crumpled to the ground, breathing in shallow ragged gasps.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted, managing to sit up, but choked as the wind was knocked out of him from an object being slammed into his stomach and being shoved roughly upward.  
  
A silent cry came from Yami's lips, and dumbly looked down to see the blade. Without a thought he pulled it from his gut.. Yugi, who was coming back to his senses, felt immense pain slam into him, and let out an agonizing cry.  
  
~*~  
  
It was silent. He could hear nothing but the agonizing scream of Yugi, and all his eyes could see was the boy, slumped upon the wall, blood pouring from his body. His life's blood. He was going to die.  
  
'No. NO!'  
  
In blind anger he slammed his fist up into Reikoku's face and his claws protruded out. His eyes flared blood red, and his features became more striking and more fierce.  
  
"You have crossed me for the last time mortal!" he roared. "I have spared you many times, but what you have done is unforgivable! Rot where ever you go!"  
  
With those words of hatred, Yami stabbed Reikoku with his deadly claws, through the stomach and chest. Reikoku was struck dumb for a moment before, he coughed up bits of blood, then his body sagged and Yami yanked his claws from Reikoku's body. The carcass crumpled to the ground, already starting to pool blood beneath it.  
  
The smell of blood filled Yami's nostrils and his eyes blazed with insanity, until he heard the softest whimper.  
  
'Yugi!'  
  
He turned and kneeled beside him, gently taking him in his arms.  
  
"Hang on, boy. You'll be alright," Yami said, voice cracking.  
  
"Y...Yami...I don't think...I'll live much...longer..."  
  
"Don't say that!" Yami said sharply. "You aren't going to die!"  
  
"I'm scared...but...I think...I think I'll be alright...I'll be with them though..." Yugi whispered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
A small smile formed upon his bloodied lips.  
  
"The angels."  
  
Yami stared at him with a desperate look, before he hugged him tightly to himself, splattering blood upon his clothing.  
  
"You...aren't going to die..."  
  
"You don't need to pretend...Yami. Now you'll be able to...go home...and I can...see Angel's," Yugi whispered, eyes closing. "But...then..."  
  
"But I don't care about going home," Yami said, feeling a unfamiliar emotion well up within him.  
  
"It's alright...you don't have to...pretend...anymore," Yugi gasped, breath becoming more shallow.  
  
"You don't understand you damn mortal! I don't ever want to leave your side!" Yami shouted.  
  
Yugi's smile fell and he pressed his cheek to Yami's chest, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Even thought...you were a bit mean...and rude...I never stopped...enjoying your company...I wish...I wish you could...continue staying with me...but...but I'll be up there...and..."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"I'm sorry...I really wish...I can be with you...but...Angels and Demons...are at war. They'll need...you."  
  
"Screw them to hell!" Yami roared, and Yugi's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Yugi, I'm not letting you escape me that easily. Just you wait...I'll be there. I'll be up there in heaven! And when I find you..."  
  
Yugi smiled, a real smile that brightened his deathly pale face, before his eyes closed, and the breath left him. He was gone. But Yami didn't cry, or felt any pain of loss. Instead, he gently pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, and laid his corpse down, covering his body with his black cape, and stood up. Slowly, he stepped into Yugi's room, and onto the railing of the balcony, his wings starting to pump up and down and levitating him a few feet from the rail.  
  
"I'll find you Yugi," he whispered. "And when I do, I won't be letting you get away from me so easily."  
  
With those words he dived off of the balcony and his wings guided him upward towards the Gates of Heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Phew, finally done with this chapter.  
  
Yami: You killed him! Again!  
  
Mijikai: (sheepish smile)  
  
Yugi: ...Am I now...none existent?  
  
Mijikai: No, you'll show up more.  
  
Yugi:...  
  
Mijikai: I'm sorry I'm taking so long, bad writers block.  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Petals Five

Mijikai: So I haven't updated in a couple of days.

Yugi: Weeks.

Yami: Months!

Mijikai: Okay! I year!

Yami: Actually I'm quite glad. Then you can't torture my aibou. Nyah! (Sticks tongue out)

Mijikai: Can you blame me!

Yami: Yes, because you were so focused on Saru and Reish (Characters from Blind Love) all this time.

Mijikai: But I love Saru! (Glomps him)

Saru:...

Reish: GET OFF MY SARU! (Snatches Saru back) Go get your own lover!

Yami: Why are you even in this? This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! Read the category! YU. GI. OH! If you want your own "chat with the author" then do it in the Original stories!

Reish: Humph, you can't kick me out! I'm King of Semial!

Yami: Oooo, I'm scared. Well listen up buster, I'm the King of Games and Egypt.

Reish: Well I'm…

Saru: Oh dear.

Mijikai: (Glomps Saru again)

Yugi: (feels left out) Sniff…

Mijikai: (Grabs Yugi into the glomp) I'm rrrreeaaaaaaallllly sorry for making people wait so long.

Warning: Most of this chapter is about Amet (Yami's younger brother) and Seito. This is just a warning because some people get bored when the chapter is mostly about an OC character (that happens to me sometimes…Hee…I love Amet…he's my cute little demon!)

Warning 2: I hope that what I write doesn't offend anybody. This is written in a demon's perspective so there will be a lot of racist comments about mortals…and people must think I'm a weirdo for writing these warnings…aw well.

Warning 3: Extreme violence…duh! War is suppose to be violent!

:III:

Chapter Five

Amet was displeased.

The brother that he admired so much was becoming a sickening mortal; with their soft emotions and nauseating "love".

He thought Yami was above all that.

He thought his brother was smarter then the stupid mortals.

But it seems he, Amet, was mistaken.

He looked with hatred as he watched Yami take off into the sky, heading towards the clouds.

"You'll never make it," Amet spat. "They'll find you then kill you. And I hope it's the most painful thing you've ever felt.

:II:

It was dark.

It was cold.

But that was how the Demon's liked it.

It has been common that mortals believed Hell to be a land of fire where little devils poke you with their pitch forks and scorch you with burning rocks.

How naïve mortals were.

Amet made his way up the black obsidian stair case and bowed before his father.

Satan.

He was not the beastly figure that many mortals thought him to be.

He did not have sharp teeth or a huge black form with red horns and a pitch fork.

No.

He looked like an ordinary man who was in their prime.

Silver threaded hair that brushed burly shoulders, and a mustache and beard neatly groomed.

Hard crimson eyes bored into his youngest son, his black blood stained wings twitching with impatience.

"Well?"

"He's not coming."

Satan slumped in his throne, his fist, heavily covered with rings, clenched.

"Then what you said was true. My son has softened. This can not be tolerated!" he roared and slammed his fist onto the arm rest. "Where is he?"

"On his way to the gates of heaven."

"Why," Satan demanded.

"It seems he fell in love with a mortal boy. His spirit resides in…Heaven…now," Amet said, saying the foul sanctuary like it was poison.

Satan pursed his lips together tightly as his wings twitched.

"Does he not understand that I need him to lead half the army?"

"He thinks the boy more important."

"Did you deliver my message?"

"I did."

"So he knew the consequences."

"Yes."

Satan sighed heavily, both from fury and sadness.

"Then…I consider him a traitor. Give the message out that if anyone sees him, kill him."

"Yes, father," Amet said.

"And deliver a message to Seito. Let him know that he shall take Yami's place."

Amet's head shot up.

"Seito!" he shouted, his cheeks red with unsuppressed fury. "Father, I'm perfectly capable of taking Yami's place."

"You are young and irresponsible," Satan scowled.

"Yami trained me himself!"

"You have the skills of a solider, not a general!" Satan snapped. "You may have the will but you don't have the honor! No! No more arguing with me Amet, unless you want me to label you traitor too."

Amet bit off what he was about so say, and bowed stiffly.

"Yes, _sire_," he hissed before turning to leave.

All the way down to Seito's chambers, Amet fumed to himself. He was perfectly capable of leading an army. He had the skills, and he remembered the tactics his older brother used. And he even helped with the victory with the shadow creatures that shared the demon's hell. But no, his father wanted Seito to lead.

"Of course," he muttered bitterly. "He gives his favorite son the opportunity to lead, then goes to his favorite nephew."

"My, that scowl does not look well upon you," came a voice in his ear, and he twitched as fingers lifted a lock of hair, and lips kissed it.

"It would do well if you did not touch me."

"Such a tongue. Very well."

A tall demon emerged from the shadows, and grinned. This one was unusually tall and had a head of chest nut hair with cold blue eyes that gave anyone a chill down the spine. Leather was like a second skin upon the General with a long sword belted at his hip.

"I see your not wearing that stupid cape," Amet muttered.

"Yes, unfortunately it was ripped by _them_. And it was such a nice cape too."

Amet only rolled his eyes in answer.

"So, dear cousin, what is it you want?"

"His _Lord_ has told me to tell you that you are now general."

Seito raised a thin brown eyebrow.

"And not his second son?"

Amet bit the inside of his cheek.

"It seems my father prefers someone more experienced," he said through clenched teeth, turning away to hide his rising anger.

There was a laugh and Amet shuddered with annoyance.

"More likely he didn't want his wittle second son to mess up the plans," Seito drawled in his ear.

"Shut up!" Amet shouted whipping around, but Seito had disappeared.

Glancing around in frustration, Amet started backing up, fists in position to throw a quick punch at the slightest movement.

"Although it could also be because of that temper," came a purr as Amet gasped in surprise.

Thin but muscular arms squeezed him hard across the chest teasingly.

"Bastard," he hissed in annoyance.

A chuckle was his only answer as the crushing grasp disappeared.

"So why does my dear Uncle wish to appoint me General?" Seito asked, pretending to study his long fingernails with disinterest.

"My brother is a traitor," Amet said quietly. "He is no longer considered one of us anymore."

"How heart breaking," Seito said sarcastically. "Well, he will be missed. He was a fine General."

"Stop it," Amet hissed. "This is no laughing matter!"

"Of course not," Seito said. "Satan just lost his heir and _only_ beloved son, leaving him with _you_. You, my dear Amet, lost your brother. The only one you ever were able to, what do mortals call it, love."

Amet threw a punch, but Seito caught it easily.

"Temper, temper, Amet," Seito said, tauntingly. "But I accept. It was getting a little boring watching my cousin have all the fun. Leading armies, slaughtering those pigs that call themselves "angels", and being able to drink enemy blood…"

"I hope you choke and die."

Seito grasped his chin, his mocking smile now very serious.

"Even if I do die you won't get the position you desired for most of your life. Do you know why? Because you're a child; an immature, spoiled child. Why else do you think Satan refused you what he gives to your brother? Grow up."

With that said, Seito snapped his hand away leaving a dark bruise upon Amet's jaw line. Stretching his long arms, he turned to look back at his enraged cousin.

"Don't look like that cousin; you know I hate it when you spoil that face with a scowl."

Amet turned away furiously and Seito couldn't help but "tsk" at his younger cousin's childish behavior.

"It's cute how you show your feelings for your family," came a voice and Seito glanced behind him and almost growled.

"What do _you _want?" Seito asked coldly.

The man smirked as he flicked his white hair from his shoulders and smoothed non-existent wrinkles from his velvet red suit. The black boots that covered the man's feet creaked at every little movement and it annoyed the hell out of Seito, and he really didn't like today's hat (Which the man liked changing every day). A purple top hat; distasteful.

"I heard you were becoming General. I came to congratulate you."

"My ass you did, now tell me what you really want, I'm busy."

"Not busy enough to tease your cousin."

"That is my business."

"If you say so," the man said with a shrug, readjusting his white gloves.

"What _are_ you doing down here anyway, Pegasus? Shouldn't this be to dismal and cold for a mortal like you?" Seito asked.

"I am your father's number one worshipper and he did grant me reward to visit his lovely… yet a need of more color…home."

"Sorry but Satan doesn't think pink and purple will go well with his taste of style."

"Aw well, can't blame a mortal for trying," Pegasus sighed sadly before lifting his hat a bit. "But I did come here for a serious discussion."

"When has anything been serious about you?" Seito asked sarcastically.

"That hurts. But I'll forgive you," Pegasus said and pulled up a dusty red colored chair and sat down, crossing his legs, and taking off his hat and placing it upon his lap. "Now, I have an offer for you, Seito."

"And what could you, a mortal possibly offer me? I'm Satan's nephew…his second favorite. I can get almost anything out of him. And now I'm General, the position that I received instead of my cousin."

"Hmmm…I was going to offer you position of General but Satan beat me to it. I guess offering you position of Satan doesn't work either."

"Even if you weren't mortal I still wouldn't have believed you," Seito snorted and sat down upon his bed. "Now that your bargaining pond is gone, leave me."

"Oh but maybe I can still bargain."

"And how?"

"You know why I prayed to Satan in the first place?" Pegasus asked suddenly.

"Of course. Because your pathetic pride wouldn't let your dead wife go."

"Harshly put, but yes. I considered killing myself, but Heaven looks at suicide as a sin and I would have ended up down here anyway. So I sided with Satan, and if he wins I'll be able to have my Cecilia back."

"And why do you come to me?"

"Make me a Captain."

"You, mortal…a captain?" Seito asked, and threw his head back laughing. "And why in the world would we demons willingly be under command of a mortal."

"I can't ask your Uncle…he doesn't favor me that much. And I can't offer him anything. He has everything. I could offer him his son, but it would be impossible for me to uphold my side of the bargain. And I would have made this offer to Yami but sadly…he turned traitorous."

"Unfortunately," Seito grumbled. "But you still haven't told me what you'd offer me."

"Ruler of mortals?" Pegasus asked.

"Satan already is ruling them."

"…If I can't offer you anything how about I black mail?"

"What, you black mail me?" Seito asked, amused yet a bit annoyed that a mortal would think that possible.

Pegasus looked a bit unsure before a grin spread upon his face, and for a moment Seito felt uneasy, then reminded himself who was mortal in this room.

"You have guts I'll give you that. Now leave before you anger me. Even if you became captain, it is not guaranteed you'd still get your wife back."

Pegasus only shrugged and looked content which now concerned the demon. A mortal shouldn't be this calm when his offer was turned down.

"Why so calm mortal?"

Pegasus only shrugged.

"Because it isn't a total loss that you turned my offer down. There is one other that I can make an offer too and he'd be very easy to manipulate. My goodness it seems so easy now…why didn't I think of it before!"

"And who…might I ask?" Seito asked with narrowed eyes.

"That cute little boy…what was his name…Amet…"

One moment Seito was sitting upon his bed, the next he was over Pegasus who was sprawled upon the floor, nursing a bleeding lip.

"I will kill you for such insult," Seito hissed, his hands becoming black claws.

"Go on, kill me, but if you do you killed Satan's only mortal spy. He wouldn't be very happy since there _are_ very few sane mortals in the world now."

"I'll have to take that chance."

"And what will you tell your Uncle? That you killed me in a fit of rage when I threatened to manipulate your cousin? Is the Great Seito, nephew of Satan also showing weakness? Are you going to end up like your cousin?"

"Shut up!" Seito spat as he sharply turned away.

"Oh, I got Seito-boy angry."

Seito refused to turn back around.

"Amet would not fall for your tricks so easily," Seito said, although he highly doubted it.

Amet was proud, too proud and could easily be manipulated by powerful people. And it would be very easy for a mortal like Pegasus to lead the little demon unknowingly by the hand to get him to do anything the mortal wanted. This disgusted Seito.

"I think you know that I know that it would be very…very…very easy."

"Damn you!" Seito shouted as he punched the wall. "Alright, alright. I'll get you your position."

"I knew you'd see things my way Seito-boy. Now, I must take my leave. Oh and by the way, don't worry. I think it's absolutely…cute that you "love" your cousin so much."

Seito turned sharply, blue eyes blazing white as he threw one of his throwing knives, only to have it "thunk" harmlessly in the wall…wear Pegasus's head should be.

Angrily grinding his teeth, Seito stomped out of his room.

:II:

Amet adjusted his spear and flung it as hard as he could. With narrowed eyes he watched as it flew through the air then punctured the dummy strapped to a wooden pole. There was slow rhythmic clapping and Amet looked up to see Seito.

"How funny, it seems this dummy has the same hair as…"

"Demons kill traitors, _I_ kill traitors. And what in Satan's name are you doing here?" Amet asked as he brushed his black hair away from his face.

"Well, I was going to…offer you something…but with that attitude I don't see why I should," Seito teased and Amet's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?" Amet asked as he followed after Seito who was now laughing. "Damn it, tell me!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Seito said, wagging a finger. "I don't reward rudeness."

Amet sighed in exasperation and stopped following his cousin and crossed his arms.

Seito glanced back when he realized he wasn't being followed anymore and he smirked as he looked Amet up and down.

Amet may be a naïve and impatient demon that had childish temper tantrums, but he was a very attractive demon.

He was on the short side like his older brother but instead of having pale skin he possessed well tanned skin.

He was slim but had hidden muscles and his style of clothing happened to copy his brothers.

Amet also wore black leather pants with a long sleeved black tunic that was belted around his waist. His eyes weren't the unique of crimson as was his father's or his older brother's but deep violet…almost black which was outlined with kohl. His face was almost angelic and if it weren't for his favored scowl he could have been mistaken for a dark angel.

"Alright," Amet said quietly and Seito took his eyes off of his body for a moment to stare into his eyes. "Will you please tell me what in the hell this offer is you have for me?"

"Hmmm…well I guess that's as close as I'm going to get for politeness," Seito said with a shrug. "Amet, be in my army."

"What?"

This was a surprise for Amet. Nobody, not even his own brother had offered for him to join their army. Mostly because he was too young, or they found his presence annoying. Seito was the first. He felt a little annoyed with himself for showing such surprise and fixed his face into his normal scowl.

"What trick is this?"

"None," Seito said, holding out his hands.

"Why?" Amet demanded.

"Because I think the only way for you to really grow up and stop pestering poor Uncle Satan to let you go to war. Then we'll see if you're truly ready to grow up."

Amet still looked uncertain then nodded and for the first time, the scowl disappeared and a smirk came upon his lips as he held out his hand. It was the smirk that Amet had always given to his older brother, no body else, but now he was giving it to Seito.

"Alright then. I'll be in your army."

Seito took his hand in his and shook it.

:II:

Dawn came slowly and Amet was already dressed with his spear in one hand with throwing knives hidden around his body and a couple of small bombs that mortals have once called "fire crackers".

Making sure he had everything, he headed out of his room and walked towards the tunnel where the army would emerge from the opening and into the dieing mortal world.

"Hey, what's _he_ doing here?" came a whisper that was obviously not meant for the young Prince to hear but Amet had unusually sharp hearing.

He turned to snarl at the solider who dared, but an arm grabbed him roughly.

"If you're going to be in this army, behave like a soldier, not a child," Seito hissed in his ear before letting him go and patting his cheek before heading towards the front of the lines.

Amet had a strong urge to spit back but he stopped himself. Seito was right; he was supposed to act like a soldier not act like a fool.

Forcing himself to ignore the glares and taunting faces of his companions he stood in the back.

In Hell, a demon army had different dress attires depending on your rank. If you were General, Captain, or a prized warrior, you would wear armor made out of obsidian with many charms on them to keep you from harm.

The soldiers that had fought for years and years and proved themselves in battle wore more simple armor, a bit like the Knight Age.

Soldiers that have been in war before but not very many were dressed like the Romans…or Greeks which ever. Mortal history never mattered to Amet much.

Then there was his rank. The beginners or the soldiers that have never been to battle. Their garments were a simple sleeveless black tunic with black tights.

The reason why each rank had less armor was that the most prized needed the protection, the more expendable was replaceable. That was why the lower ranks made up then half of the army but didn't wear armor at all. Because they were replaceable and weren't much of a loss if they were killed.

(This didn't make much sense to the Captain Pegasus, but that was to be expected. He was mortal after all)

When he heard of this, he was insulted. He was a Prince, now heir to the throne! He would never march to battle with the beginners that were many years below him!

But Seito had reminded him that he'd never been to battle before either.

After that, Amet didn't complain anymore, but that didn't mean he wouldn't show those in the low rank of what status he was.

He may be forced to dress like them but he knew his skills were far superior.

Many days stuck in Hell with nothing to do, Amet had been practicing and practicing and even had his brother as a personal trainer when he came home. He knew his skills would get him a better ranking sooner or later…but preferably sooner.

"Creatures of hell!" Seito bellowed from the front, and everyone let out a war cry. "And…mortal. We are to go to battle with those filthy beasts that call themselves Angels!"

There was hissing and spitting.

"We shall bring them down!"

"Yaaaa!" Everyone bellowed.

"We shall rip their wings off!"

"Yaaaa!"

"And we shall feast on their blood!"

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted, panging their shields or spears on the ground.

"NOW LET US GO AND KILL THOSE WHO HAVE EXHILED US HERE FROM OUR MOTHER!"

There was an uproar and Amet thought he'd go deaf. Suddenly, everyone started moving forward and Amet hurried to catch up. With their speed, it only took a couple of moments before they burst from the earth and onto the black earth.

The sun beat down upon them, as the whole army stood upon mortal ground. Amet stood alert, his spear in both hands, waiting. His heart beat rapidly in excitement, as his mouth watered for blood.

His nerves twitched as everyone just stood there, waiting, and in irritation he rotated the spear in his hands.

"There they are!" Someone shouted and Amet squinted as he looked up and he smirked, the Satan trademark fang appearing from his upper lip.

From the red sky emerged white flying people that were rapidly coming towards them. The demons let out a cry and in return was a sweet cry that grated in Amet's ears.

Raising his spear with the rest of the army he thought, 'Ready or not hear I come you bastard angels!'

Once the angels descended the war began. Amet scattered like the rest of his rank and crouched down, and with a cry stabbed his first kill with his spear and slammed the body to the ground. Ducking, he barely missed an arrow and got out his throwing knives and threw it, getting the bastard angel right in the forehead.

Running back to his spear, he ripped it out, and he watched in pleasure as the angel cried out in agony.

"How does it feel to experience pain?" Amet asked as he licked the blood from his fingers.

The angel looked at him with wide blue eyes and Amet smirked as he reversed his spear and thrust it up, getting an angel in the neck that was coming from behind. But this time, he didn't have time to pull his spear out as three more were coming towards him.

He discarded his spear and threw the knives at them. One hit a shoulder, the other killing the second angel as it got him in the throat, but the third missed entirely and Amet was tackled to the ground.

For an angel, this one was quite vicious and with long perfect nails, was trying to gorge out Amet's eyes. Snarling in rage and frustration, Amet smacked the angel in the face and stabbed him in the belly. The scream of pain fueled Amet's blood lust and tore out the blade, taking out his stomach with it.

With a bit of disgust, Amet pulled the organ off of his blade and threw it in the dead angel's face.

A sharp pain that entered his shoulder caused him to cry out and he turned to see the angel that was hit in the shoulder had thrown a knife of his own. Smirking, Amet pulled the blade from his shoulder and ran his tongue over it, causing the angel to cringe in disgust.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Amet asked. "And this belongs to you."

Before the angel could react, the dagger had sliced into his lung and he chocked, coughing up blood that rained the ground below him before crashing to the black ground.

Amet let out cruel laughter and ran into the thick of the battle. With a cry of blood lust he threw his knives at an angel who was killing one of the lower rank. The angel looked up from his blond hair and arched his back to dodge the second. Snapping back up, the angel swiftly moved to the right to dodge a third.

Amet grew frustrated and crouched down and using his inhuman strength, he leaped into the air and tackled the angel into the ground. This angel was young, much younger then Amet. The angel seemed to be fifteen in human years. To bad for him.

"You're wings annoy me," Amet whispered in the angels ear and taking one with both hands he ripped it from the boys back.

The angel arched back and screamed. Taking the second wing, Amet did the same. The cry of pain, the pooling of blood hypnotized Amet and he let out a cruel laugh.

"Bastard!" came a scream behind him and Amet was about to turn but was tackled from behind.

A fist punched him in the face and a knee slammed into his groin that caused him to howl with pain.

"You hurt my brother, I will kill you!" the angel screamed at him as hands wrapped around his throat.

Amet chocked, and clawed at the angel's hands but only succeeded in making them bleed.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" the angel screamed at him, his green eyes wide and crazed.

Suddenly, the angel's head was chopped off and it fell forward, bouncing off Amet's chest before rolling to the ground.

The body slowly fell forward onto Amet, the severed neck resting on his shoulder.

"Get up you fucking idiot!" a fellow demon soldier of the lower rank shouted at him before blocking an angel's attack and stabbing it in the wing.

Amet took in a shuddering breath before pushing the corpse from him and turned towards the writhing angel that he had ripped the wings off of. The angel was dragging himself towards his brother's corpse, tears falling down his cheeks.

Amet watched until the younger angel took the headless corpse into his arms and sobbed in the blood tunic.

"Brother," the angel sobbed.

Amet drew his knife and approached the two.

"Brother! Brother!" the angel continued to sob then whipped his head to stare at Amet. "Kill me! What have I left now that my brother is dead! Now that you ripped from me my wings!"

In one swift motion, Amet slit the young angel's throat and watched in delight of the crimson river that slowly fell from the wound. Turning, Amet continued into the thick of battle, consumed by blood lust as he killed one angel after another.

"You kill so mercilessly, you really are the Prince of demons," came a voice form behind and Amet whipped around but saw no one but his people struggling, killing, or being killed by angels.

Gasping for breath he turned, and was greeted by something sharp stabbing into his shoulder and wrenching it forward across his shoulder. Crying out, Amet blindly stabbed and missed the angel who flew up high and mockingly grinned.

Angered, Amet released his wings and flew up in the sky to follow the angel but something sharp went through his wing and he turned to see who dared.

For a moment he met bright green eyes.

But when he blinked, the demons and angels became a blur again and he could hear the angel coming from behind.

Turning, Amet let out a roar as he grabbed the angel by the arm and stabbed his knife into the angel's gut.

Chocking, the angel starting falling.

One pale hand reached out and grabbed Amet's tunic, in one desperate attempt to pull him down with him, but Amet's tunic was made of poor material and it ripped easily.

The angel fell onto the battle field with only a scrap of materiel in his hand.

Amet swooped down and stabbed an unsuspecting angel in the spine before smacking him out of the way to attack another.

"So it is you…it must be…who else has such blood lust except for Satan," came that damn voice again.

Amet looked around and there he was.

The angel was tall with glistening white skin that faintly glowed. Long white hair fell to his waist and he wore golden armor.

Whether he was a general or a prince Amet couldn't tell but even he, one who was filled wit pride, knew that this opponent was not worth it.

He took a step back, but the angel raised his golden sword.

"Yami!" he shouted that echoed throughout the battle field.

Demons and Angel's paused to stare.

"Face me Yami!" the angel screamed at him. "I Prince Gabriel, son of Heaven will kill you!"

Amet felt the lust die down and he became afraid. This Prince of Heaven thought he, Amet, was his brother. Stupid angel.

"You are mistaken," Amet said, putting his daggers away to show he was not willing to fight. "I am not Yami. I am Amet."

"Don't try to deceive me!" the angel said angrily. "Who else fights with such lust? Who looks at my people like this is a game!"

Amet stood there, his face passive.

His tunic was gone, and blood bathed his body as his hair messily whipped around his face.

They stared at each other for a very long time, before a cry of agony broke it.

One of the demons had taken the opportunity to stab one of the angels.

Gabriel's eyes darkened.

"Dishonorable demon!" the angel Prince spat and charged towards Amet.

The cry broke the spell and the battle resumed.

Amet took out his daggers and sucked in his stomach as the sword barely skinned his stomach.

He grabbed the angels arm and meant to stab the Prince in the back but the Gabriel was very strong and was able to elbow Amet in the ribs.

With a snarl of pain, Amet twisted the angel's arm but Gabriel tripped the demon Prince and both were sprawled upon the floor.

Something hard smacked into the back of Amet's head and he was dazed before a shadow fell over him and he looked up to meet green eyes.

Green eyes that stared at him with such hate.

"Good bye Demon Prince," Gabriel spat and he lifted his sword up with both hands and plunged it into Amet's stomach.

:I:

Yami glanced up from his resting place. It seemed the war had begun just like his brother promised.

With a sigh of a bit of regret Yami turned his back to the screams and voices of his kin and stretched.

Heaven was not the valley where you just fly up and then you were there.

It was a great ways away from the mortal realm.

His wings ached a little from flying all day and he had hidden in a storm cloud to rest.

Now he was ready to go on.

Spreading his wings he continued with his journey.

"I'm coming Yugi," he muttered to himself. "And you better be there because I'm going to be fucking pissed if I find out your soul went somewhere else."

:III:

Mijikai: Okay, next chapter should be when Yami reaches Heaven.

Amet: Cool I'm the star of this chapter!

Mijikai: Because you're my widdle blood lusting demon! (Glomps the demon)

Amet: Wha!

Mijikai: Amet!

Amet:…

Mijikai: I won't make any promises in when the next update will be but will you still review? Please?


	6. Petals Six

Red Petals

Chapter Six

Yami paused as his ears picked up the sound of wings and quickly dived into an air pocket within the clouds.

No way were those angels going to capture him.

Not when he was so close to the gates of Heaven.

With one eye, he narrowly watched as the thousands of angel's passed by his hiding spot.

Many were bloody and some were missing limbs or facial expressions, their beauty marred by hideous bloody scars.

'Serves them right,' Yami thought as he silently laughed at their misfortune. 'But their pain will be nothing compared to what you made us all experience a long time ago.'

His hand itched towards his sword but he forced it back to his side, growlingat an irritatingitch for bloodshed.

The smell of blood was causing Yami's mouth to water, but he firmly bit his tongue.

'Father did not teach you to do anything rash because of petty desires!' he berated himself.

The many flapping of wings quickly passed and Yami glanced out just as one last angel flew by.

'Damn it!' he thought as he drew farther into the cloud. 'Why of all angel's does he have to be there?'

Gabriel.

Oh how Yami knew him well.

Out of the seven Prince's of Heaven, Gabriel, the number one worshiper of his namesake, was the worst of them all. His skills nearly surpassed Yami's own and he held a light that could burn out any eyes of a demon. He was a dangerous opponent and distracted the mind with his "words of justice" as he sliced his blade into your flesh.

Although they've never met face to face, Yami hated him with a passion.

The hated angel paused, and Yami held his breath.

If Gabriel caught him now, he'd be forced to fight, and although Gabriel looked to be battled tired, Yami didn't want to risk it.

His first mission was to find Yugi.

To Yami's interest, it seemed Gabriel hadn't sensed anything, as Yami had thought, but had only paused to shift what ever was over his shoulder.

Curious, Yami squinted and nearly laughed out loud.

'Those hypocrites,' he thought. 'They say they do war because they have too and here they are taking a hostage of my own people.'

He watched as Gabriel shrugged the body more onto his shoulder before flying off to catch up with his army.

Yami slowly moved away from his hiding place and squinted, wondering who the idiot demon was who got himself captured.

"Probably some rookie…" he murmured.

He felt his stomach go cold as he focused onto the captive.

The captive was indeed from the rookie rank but Yami knew all to well that his skill surpassed even the third rank. And from what Yami could make out, blood was running heavily from his stomach.

"Amet?"

:I:

Yugi couldn't stop staring at his reflection.

For so many years he had avoided the mirror so he'd never have to look upon his hideous face…but what he saw wasn't ugly at all.

Two amethyst eyes now looked back at him and he couldn't stop rubbing his hand with the other, or rubbing his foot against a now warm shin.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction he smiled in the mirror.

"If only my brother could see me now," Yugi whispered as he touched the lid that covered his now amethyst eye.

A small blush covered his pale cheeks.

"If only Yami could see me like this."

He hadn't really stopped thinking about the demon since he woke up in a soft bed, and it was a bit embarrassing when he caught himself thinking about him.

"Why should I be thinking about him?" Yugi murmured. "I mean…he turned out to be nice in the end, but now I'm free of him. I don't have to feel anymore pain."

_But in the end he didn't want to leave you._

Yugi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, then paused as he felt the soft hair.

'My hair became softer. Usually it was tangled and rough. Now it's kind of like Yami's…Ah! I'm thinking about him again!' Yugi thought as he covered his red face.

"Now that I think of it," he murmured. "Yami was acting pretty strange with me on my last day on earth."

"Really? May I ask how?"

Yugi jumped, looking around the room for the mysterious voice before a chuckle brought his attention to the doorway.

A beautiful angel smiled down at him. It was a young boy, about his own age and he looked at him with soft brown eyes under white hair. He wore a loose robe with a golden piece of rope tied around his waist.

"Who…who are you?" Yugi asked, cheeks red.

'Did he hear everything I've been saying?'

"My name is Ryou, welcome. Are you rested?" he asked politely.

"Ummm…yes, thank you," Yugi said as he slowly sat down on a chair. "Are you an angel?"

Ryou smiled as he came into the room, flexing his white wings.

"I think so," he teased.

Yugi stared in awe at the wings, and reached out to touch them, before quickly drawing them back.

"Their beautiful."

"So are yours."

"Huh?"

Ryou came behind him and Yugi jumped as he felt hands touch something behind him. It was…odd. He knew Ryou was touching him, but he couldn't really identify where. It was somewhere beyond his shoulders and head. Glancing behind him, his eyes widened.

"They're very lovely," Ryou said as he stroked the small wings on Yugi's back.

"I'm…an angel?"

"Looks to me you are," Ryou said sitting down beside Yugi. "I see you're stunned."

"I never…sometimes I imagined what it would be like to live with angels…but I guess I never thought of becoming one myself."

"That's silly," Ryou laughed. "Tell me, how do you live with the angels if you aren't one yourself?"

"Huh…good point," Yugi murmured causing Ryou to laugh again. "You're really nice Ryou."

"So are you."

"Ummm…Do you live nearby?"

"Yes."

"Will you be visiting often?"

"If it would be alright with you."

Yugi smiled.

"Good, because I think I'll need help finding my way around here in Heaven. Are the Arch-angels here?"

"Not here exactly, but sometimes they come."

"Wow," Yugi whispered, not sure how to take this all in.

Everything he'd read in legends and books now was coming to life. With a burst of excitement, he grasped Ryou's hand.

"Show me around here."

"Wouldn't you like to rest some more? You did…um…pass away…"

"I want you to show me everything in Heaven!" Yugi said determinedly.

"I'm not sure I can show you _everything_ but I'll show you what you'll need to know," Ryou said as he stood up and took Yugi's hand, pulling him towards the door.

Once they stepped out of the room, Yugi's eyes widened. They came into a huge room with a dome shaped roof painted with cherubs flying around the Arch-Angels. He recognized the warrior Michael, and the beautiful Gabriel. The Healer Raphael, but the rest he wasn't quite sure.

He never really got to learn their names yet.

Walls and columns were made of white marble and there were many angels walking or floating through, going into the many doors that circled around the room.

"Wow," Yugi whispered.

"Pick a door."

"But what if we go into someone's room?"

"Don't worry, these doors are special."

"Okay…" Yugi said doubtfully before pointing to a random door that three angels had already gone through. "That one."

"Okay," Ryou said and led Yugi inside.

When they went through the doorway they came to a balcony with roses and morning glories wrapped around the railing.

Outside of the balcony, where on earth would be water or a garden, was clouds.

White clouds.

"Wow?" Ryou asked, and Yugi laughed.

"Yeah, wow. So this door leads to the balcony?"

"No. Any door would lead here."

"You lost me," Yugi said raising an eyebrow.

"You see, there are so many angels that it wouldn't make sense to only have one door right?"

"Yeah, that door would be jammed."

"Yep, so they created all those doors. You see it's not the door but it's what you picture in your mind that matters. For example, I wanted to take you to the balcony. So I imagined the balcony in my mind and had you choose a random door. We go through and we came here."

"Oh, so if I went to the door next to this one and I imagined the balcony, I'd still end up here in the end."

"You're getting it."

"How many places are here?"

"Many. Some I haven't even seen yet and I've lived here for one hundred and sixty years."

"You're old."

"Humph, well you just wait. Years pass by quickly," Ryou said with a grin. "But just stay with me and you'll see a lot more places. Then you can start going through the doors by yourself."

"What if you go through a door without a destination in mind?"

Ryou seemed to be thinking before shrugging.

"Don't know never tried it."

"You haven't?"

"Well, I never thought of it."

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"And you've lived here for one hundred and sixty years?" Yugi asked and Ryou whacked him in the head.

"Be nice to your elders."

Yugi laughed.

When his laughter died down he noticed Ryou staring at him with a smile.

"What?"

"You're different from when I first met you."

"We've met before?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was captured by your brother. He was going to behead me…but then you saved me."

"I did?"

"Yes, and I'm forever in your debt, Yugi," Ryou said smiling.

Yugi blushed, as he realized that Ryou must have been talking about Yami. He vaguely remembered Yami arguing with his brother, and to piss his brother off even further, he freed an angel. If Ryou was the angel, then it wasn't Yugi who saved him. But…he didn't want to lose this friendship with Ryou, so he kept the details to himself.

"Hey, Ryou! Let's see what happens if we go through a door with out a destination in mind."

"I don't know…," Ryou said shaking his head. "Would if we end up falling out of Heaven?"

"Would Heaven be a dangerous place?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…we go to war…but that's only with the warriors of Michael…," Ryou murmured then sighed as Yugi started jumping up and down on his heels in excitement. "Alright, to satisfy your curiosity. Boy you really have changed."

Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, I have. I feel reborn. No more fear, no more loneliness, and no more hate. I like it."

"That's good….do we have to test this out?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Yugi asked as he went back through the door into the domed room.

Ryou followed reluctantly and Yugi headed for a door, with no destination in mind.

"Make sure your mind is blank Ryou."

"It is, don't worry."

Yugi went through the door, and with a reluctant sigh Ryou followed.

I:I

Amet groaned as he slowly got to his knees and glanced through his long hair to see where the hell he was, and what he saw didn't please him.

"Damn it!" he snarled. "Fucking angel!"

Hatred burned within him as he remembered that damn angel who had stabbed him, and instead of letting him go back to Hell, brought him here.

"Great, now Father will _really_ appreciate me," he grumbled sarcastically.

It was the greatest dishonor if the enemy captured one of their kind. It didn't happen often but only a special few were taken, then marked as failures by Satan.

"And apparently I'm that failure this time," he spat, hissing as he held his stomach. "Damn, it should have healed by now."

The gaping wound was turning black around the edges, and was still bleeding heavily, staining his sides and legs. He struggled to sit up, but the stretching torn tissue caused a whimper out of him.

"Damn it to hell!"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and his eyes flicked up as his cell door opened. To his misfortune, it was the bastard angel.

"And here I thought your kind didn't come down here to sully your hands with us demon prisoners," Amet spat at Gabriel.

The angel stared down at him with emotionless green eyes as he uncorked a bottle with his teeth then held it to Amet. Showing his teeth, Amet kicked the bottle out of the angel's hand and it shattered somewhere farther to the left of the cell.

The guards outside of the cell drew their swords but Gabriel held up his hand to stop them. He stared at Amet with those green cold eyes.

"I'm not stupid."

"Demon magic doesn't work here no matter how powerful you are, Yami," Gabriel said in a cold voice. "Your wound won't heal."

'Bastard still thinks I'm my brother,' Amet thought with a snort, and watched with half closed eyes as Gabriel uncorked another bottle somewhere from his belt and held it out again.

"You're healing a demon, you're a disgrace," Amet laughed.

"You won't be useful if you die," Gabriel shot back.

"I rather die then be healed by you Angels," Amet hissed, earning growls from the guards.

Gabriel's golden brows frowned before he grabbed a fistful of Amet's hair, wrenching his head back, before pouring the stuff into his gasping mouth. In anger, Amet closed his mouth tightly before the rest could get in and turned his head away splashing the stuff on his cheek.

"Stubborn demon," the Angel growled, and Amet growled as his body was forced face down on the cell floor, and tried bucking the Angel off of his back, but Gabriel tightened his legs against his arms, pinning them to Amet's ribs.

Grabbing Amet's long hair again, Gabriel wrenched his head up pushing the bottle to Amet's closed lips.

"Open your mouth, damn you!"

Amet shook his head and Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he wrenched Amet's head farther up, biting his neck.

In surprise and in pain, Amet cried out before he was choking on the liquid that was then forced down his throat.

During Amet's coughing fit, Gabriel let go of the demon's hair and vaulted off of his body quickly, wiping his hands on his robe.

"Stubborn demon," he hissed again.

Amet coughed, pounding his chest, before baring his teeth at that angel.

"Bastard! You bit me!"

"You wouldn't open your mouth."

Both stared at each other in silence, before Amet's features smoothed down and he leaned back against the wall.

Whatever shit he was given was definitely making him feel better.

Warmth spread through him…something he hadn't felt for a long time.

Not since Mother Earth banished them to Hell.

He curled up on his side, as he could feel his wounds start to mend. The shut of the cell door, caused Amet to smirk.

"He's going to regret healing me," Amet growled as he let out a laugh.

I:I

"Oh, so this is where we end up," Yugi said curiously and Ryou looked around nervously. "I didn't know Heaven had a dungeon."

"This is a what?" Ryou asked as he nervously followed Yugi down the stairs.

Inside was dark, and the white walls were now black.

Yugi was unfazed by it, since he practically grew up in a dark place like this, but he could see his new angel friend was growing nervous.

"It's okay Ryou," Yugi said as he took his friend's hand and led him further down. "We'll take a quick look before going back up."

"Why would you want to take a quick look down here!" Ryou hissed.

"Well…I'm curious. I didn't know Heaven kept prisoners, and if they did I'm curious to see who they are."

"You are a strange one," Ryou sighed.

Yugi came to the end of the staircase and looked at the many empty cells that surrounded him.

He glanced in one, and saw a mummified demon slumped in a corner. Its neck was at a ninety-degree angle with its black dried tongue hanging out of worm infested lips. One wide black eye stared at him while the other hung by its shrunken cheek.

Yugi shuddered before continuing to the next cell. Most had the same thing. Dead demons, but some were empty.

One he gasped at and immediately pushed Ryou to the next one.

He didn't want his friend to see his own kind in that cell. One wing had been speared to the wall, dried blood staining the wall. Its stomach was ripped open with the organs spilled out, dried and shriveled, and was now a home for maggots and ants…which he didn't know could exist in Heaven.

Turning to one cell near the back, he saw nothing.

"I guess that's it, let's go Ryou," Yugi said.

Ryou shuddered, covering his eyes with one hand.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time."

"Sorry, let's go."

Ryou nodded, uncovering his eyes when they widened.

"Yugi, behind you!"

Yugi jumped back and turned before a hand swiped at him and stared at what he saw in the cell before him.

A demon stood there, alive, and was gasping for air as it grasped the bars to keep from falling. Black eyes stared at both of them as black hair fell into the demon's face. Blood coated the demon like a second skin, and a wound upon his belly was turning black at the edges. But what concerned Yugi the most was that the demon was his own age.

"Damn it," the demon hissed, as he slowly sank to his haunches. "Faster then I thought."

"Yugi, let's go," Ryou begged as he tugged at Yugi's sleeve.

Yugi nodded and turned to follow, when suddenly the demon rattled the cell bars.

"Wait!" the demon shouted. "Please, let me out first. I'll even grant you a wish. Just get me out of here!"

"Ha! You think we'll believe you," Ryou asked darkly. "Isn't it true that being captured is a dishonor to Satan? Where can you go if we let you go? You certainty won't go back to Hell."

The demon hung his head.

"That's what you think," the demon murmured under his breath that Yugi heard, but didn't seem Ryou did.

"No, I can't," the demon lied. "But I'd rather live in hiding then staying here with that bastard angel! Let me out, I beg you!"

"Ignore him Yugi," Ryou whispered in Yugi's ear, and headed up the stairs.

Yugi lingered for a moment before following.

"You! The short one! I know you. You made a deal with one of us!"

Yugi stopped and immediately went down the stairs back to the cell.

"You know Yami?"

The demon's face twisted at the name.

"Of course, he's my older brother."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice okay," the demon said sourly. "I don't want to stay here any longer, not with the Prince Angel around. Let me out."

Yugi bit his lip.

"I can't. I'm…one of them now."

"You think I can't see that!" the demon spat, and growled as he lowered himself to the floor, banging his forehead slowly on the bars. "Look, this is hard for me too. I'd rather die then make a deal with an angel. But I'm desperate and I can't die, unfortunately, because your _Prince_ is healing me. Stupid angel. So, here's the deal. Let me out of here."

"That sounds like _you're_ benefiting from this more then I."

"I don't know, I'll grant you a wish," the demon said rolling his eyes in impatience.

"Yami wasn't good at that."

"You wished to live and he gave you that," Amet growled.

"I still died."

Amet rolled his eyes.

"Boy, your different from the wimp you were before," Amet sighed. "I don't care, you can kill me, turn me over later, it doesn't matter. Just get me away from that Angel."

"Which one?"

"I think his name is Gabriel or something, I don't know. He's a Prince and I _don't_ like him."

"…Well, you are Yami's brother."

"Doesn't that count for something?"

"But I can't."

"Damn you!"

"Damn you too," Yugi said as he started up the stairs.

"You'll regret this I swear!" Amet shouted from behind him.

Yugi took in a shuddering breath as he ran up the stairs where Ryou was waiting for him and both went through the doorway.

As they emerged back into the dome room, Yugi looked at Ryou.

"Did I do the right thing?"

Ryou smiled.

"Let's see, you didn't free him, and you didn't betray Heaven, yep, I think you did."

Yugi smiled back but as he followed Ryou, his smile dropped.

'If I did the right thing then why do I feel horribly guilty?'

I:I

The cell was growing cold and Amet huddled himself in a corner, watching as a rat came towards him.

The ugly creature sniffed along the ground, sticking its nose in a puddle of blood before coming towards his toes.

As quick as lightening, Amet grabbed the rat and bit its neck.

The squeaking stirred his blood and his eyes became dark as he ripped the rat's head off, spitting it somewhere on the other side of the cell.

Opening his mouth, the blood ran down the severed neck into his throat.

It was like salty, and delicious.

He squeezed the body, hearing the bones crunch under his fingers as he spilled every drop.

Then he threw the carcass somewhere, licking his fingers greedily.

It wasn't as good as Angel's blood but it filled his lust for now.

He paused as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and his eyes flashed.

"So is it you, his highness, or is it you, runt?" Amet asked as he sucked on his index finger noisily. "Either way, I want both of you to piss off."

He glanced outside of his cell, but saw nothing.

"Oooh, is this some assassin coming to kill me?" Amet mocked. "Go ahead, I'm wide open, weaponless, and sightless, since I can't seem to see anything in the dark."

The cell door opened, and Amet watched with narrowed eyes as someone slipped through.

"Well, who ever you are, you aren't the runt," Amet said, licking the side of his hand. "He's about half your height."

"Someone was down here?" came a voice from the dark figure and Amet snarled, slamming his hand against the stone wall.

"Damn it, it's bad enough I see your face twice this day, but now again? Mother Earth definitely hates me."

"Don't talk about her like that," Gabriel spat, "You demon's deserved what you got."

"Deserved," Amet whispered and turned on the angel. "Deserved. We did nothing. NOTHING! And we are punished. Why do you think we're so twisted?"

"I did not come to argue about the past."

"No guards this time?" Amet asked with a raised eyebrow. "No guards to watch your royal ass?"

"No Daddy Satan to save you from the bad Angels?"

"Fuck you."

"I brought you another dose."

"Piss off will you," Amet groaned under his breath. "I don't want your slop."

"Like I said before, a live prisoner is better then a delirious one."

"What's the point in being healthy. Is that how you angel's do it? Heal us, and then do _that_ to us!" Amet asked as he pointed to a dead Demon. "Did you do the same thing to him that you're doing to me? Feeding me this healing slop, and then going to kill me again?"

"…"

Amet slapped the bottle out of Gabriel's hand.

"Why are you even here? And why does it matter if I'm healthy? I'm _Yami_, your hated enemy that you wanted to kill so badly on the battle field," Amet said darkly.

A hand shot out and grabbed his chin.

"If you don't drink, I'll make you like I did last time."

"Oh really, how will you do it this time?" Amet taunted, and a fist punched him across the face.

He staggered dangerously to the left before hands grabbed him roughly, pulling him up right.

"Ba-mph."

Gabriel's mouth smashed onto his, and in Amet's stunned surprise, he swallowed the concoction.

Both gasped for air as Gabriel pulled away, and Amet stared, collapsing to his knees.

'I've been kissed by an angel,' he thought, then disgust filled him, as he fiercely wiped his lips.

It was the ultimate sin for a demon to be kissed by an angel.

Now he was tainted, and had no hope now for a redemption from Satan.

Tears filled his eyes at the thought of never being able to go home.

Even if he was a captive, he still could go home and beg Satan for another chance.

It would be an extremely slow process but he could have worked his way back up, but now his hopes were diminished.

He might as well commit suicide right now.

_There was now no hope for him._

He let out a cry, of pain, anguish, and sadness as he searched the floor for something sharp.

Anything.

When he couldn't, he stood up and tackled the angel to the floor.

His hands roamed around the Angel's clothing, ignoring the hands that were pushing his face away, and grabbed what he was looking for behind the angel's belt.

Throwing himself back into his corner, he held his prize in his hand.

A knife.

Taking it in two hands he made to plunge it into his neck, but hands came from behind to stop him.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Amet begged. "Please, let me die."

Gabriel held his hands away, firmly, before the demon's trembling fingers dropped the blade, and as the blade clattered to the floor Amet's knees collapsed to the floor.

_He was nothing now._

Arms still held him tightly around the shoulders, soft hands covering his own.

Shuddering breaths came near his ear and he heard Gabriel lick his lips before letting out a shuddering breath.

"With my angel's kiss, you can not return to hell. You will remain our prisoner here in Heaven."

Amet's eyes filled for the first time since he was first banished to hell and he bowed his head, as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Let go of me," Amet said weakly, witha half attempt to pull away from the Angel, but Gabriel would not. "I hate you."

"Hate me," Gabriel whispered softly

Amet felt arms tighten around him, and Gabriel's chin rested on his shoulder.

"But you will be staying here with me now...Amet."

I:I

Yami hovered in his hiding place as he looked upon the gates of heaven.

It'd be tricky getting in, and he could feel his powers fading quickly.

But Yugi was in there, and so was his little brother.

"Stupid," he snarled, "Both of them are so stupid."

_But you love them._

Yami growled.

"Fuck off," he snarled and flew low under the clouds, then broke through them, flying higher above the gates.

The Gates of Heaven was nothing special. It was just a golden gate, that looked like he could flatten with one finger.

But flying over it was the easy part, it was going near the homes that was hard.

Yami paused in mid-air, his hand forming into claws and with one swift stroke, gave himself a nasty scratch across his chest and one thin one across his cheek.

"That better do," he grumbled as he took in a deep breath. "Well, now to see how much my powers have diminished."

Bringing his arms out, he reverted into his human form and let himself fall.

The impact was harder then he thought.

'OWWWW! FUCKING CLOUDS!'

:II:

Mijikai: Well…Yugi is now an angel, he met Ryou. Yami's…being stupid. And we'll find out if his plan works in the next chapter. Poor Amet, now stuck in the clutches of an angel.

Amet: How could you! He's creepy!

Gabriel: I resent that.

Amet: Ah! Now he's in the credits!

Mijikai: Let me know if it's getting exciting. I'm getting excited as the plot unfolds. I apologize if you don't like OC's very much and that all the excitment is starting ot focus on Amet, but don't worry. It's important Amet gets the light right now, then it will shift to Yami and Yugi, next chapter.

Amet: I don't care how the fucking light shifts! Just get me away from that Angel!

REVIEW? Please?


	7. Petals Seven

Red Petals

Chapter Seven

"Is he alright?"

"Where did he come from?"

"I think he came from the sky."

"Look at those marks."

"Demons."

"Is he a captive?"

"Looks like it."

Yami felt his eyebrow twitch with irritation.

'Damn it! I'm bleeding and I just fell from the sky. Why are you all _not_ doing anything about it! Bubble headed…dimwitted…' Yami thought angrily.

"We should report him to the seven Princes."

"Yeah…"

There was a pause.

"Well."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to go?"

"I thought you were going to."

'…I'M GOING TO KILL THEM; I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM!' Yami thought, his teeth clenching together, his fist tightening. 'No, I have to calm down. Calm down…just _imagine_ yourself tearing these assholes limb from limb.'

"I think he moved."

'No shit!'

In his impatience and pain, he let out a groan and casually turned over, his eyes snapping open.

Two very young looking male angels yelped as they jumped back and Yami saw, with relief, that both were angel's he'd never seen in battle.

Although he was disguised as a human, it would still be possible for angel's who have battled against him to identify him immediately. It would not do for him to become caught so soon.

'I guess I should be thankful that I was found by two airheads instead of one of the bastard princes.'

One was taller then the other and had strands of golden hair with the tips brushing the clouds they walked on.

The face was almost elfish with slanted almond eyes and high cheek bones that were pale with a hint of pink.

A loose white gown hung on the slim frame while the other was the complete opposite.

With short spiked brown hair, he looked like a stray dog with one left ear clipped with a hoop earring. The dog haired angel possessed narrow black eyes that made his face look snobbish.

From under the white tank top and loose white pants, Yami could tell he had a more of sturdy and husky frame.

Although the dog seemed to be the one to worry about if Yami was forced to attack them, they didn't give any indication that they would need to be knocked unconscious.

"You okay?" the blonde one asked.

'You think?'

"Help…attacked…demon…" Yami gasped and let himself "pass out" again.

"We better take him inside."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Aren't you going to take him in?"

"I thought you were."

'Stupid angels!'

I:I

A heavy sigh rang in the quiet room, as Yugi stared at the ceiling.

After escaping the dungeon, Ryou had shown him several other places that he'd enjoyed.

They were beautiful.

The falling stars were like a water fall from above, and the Garden of Eden held the blossoming colors of more then a million different flowers.

He enjoyed the new places of Heaven that he was able to gain access to, but he felt a nudging in the back of his mind.

Amet.

The demon still lingered in his memory and the guilt that he felt would not completely go away.

'I didn't betray Heaven…I didn't let him go…so why do I feel like this?' Yugi thought turning over on to his side.

Even the soft pillows and warm fluffy sheets of his new bed couldn't lure him to sleep. Tossing and turning, he finally gave up and let himself lay on his back, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

_He was Yami's brother._

Yugi winced and covered his face with a pillow.

'He's still a demon, and I'm an angel now'

_He was Yami's younger brother._

'Yami would understand.'

_Yami's younger brother._

Yugi closed his eyes, covering his ears to try to block out the accusing voice.

'I'm an angel; I'm not supposed to be rescuing demons.'

_Would you if Yami was in there?_

Yugi didn't want to answer the question as the unfair answer surfaced.

"Yes," he whispered out loud to his invisible interrogator.

_How interesting. You wouldn't help a demon, specifically Yami's younger brother, yet if it was him in the cell…you wouldn't think twice in breaking him out.._

The voice in his head was starting to annoy him, but it did hold truth to his injustice reasoning.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed knowing he'd regret this later, but if he was going to relieve this guilt, he needed to do it now.

Slowly, he left his room.

It seemed the main dome room was sleepless, as it was still crowded with wandering angels.

Glancing from left to right, Yugi slowly made his way across the room.

His stomach turned as he tried not to nervously wring his hands and look around like he was some criminal that was going to be caught any moment.

Taking a deep breath, he shuffled passed several angels who were talking loudly before opening a door.

Yugi felt his heart pound in his ears as he stared into the black emptiness and took a step in with a blank mind.

He stepped into the cold stone floors of the dungeon, and with each step he took down the stairs, he, strangely, felt his guilt receding as his nervousness rose.

Pausing at the bottom of the staircase, Yugi wiped sweat off the palm of his hands and went to Amet's cell.

The cell was empty.

"Umm…hello?" Yugi called.

Fear gripped him.

Was he too late?

Did they already kill him?

"Hello! Amet! Amet!"

"Shut up will ya!" Amet suddenly snarled, appearing in front of him…upside down.

"AH!"

In surprise, Yugi stumbled back which caused himself to trip.

He landed with a thump on the ground, his rear stinging as the demon's dark eyes stared at him.

Like a bat, Amet hung upside down from the ceiling with his feet clinging to the chain as if they were a second pair of hands with the chain wrapping around his left leg.

"What?" the demon spat, his dark eyes narrowed.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Yugi slowly crawled closer to the cell and sat down, coming face to face with the upside down demon.

"What are you doing up there?" Yugi asked curiously, looking up to see that instead of the chains being embedded into the wall, they went all the way up to a dark ceiling that seemed unending.

"Being a bat," the demon said sarcastically. "What do you think? The chains connected on my wrists and feet are bolted on the ceiling!"

"You're trying to break free."

"No," the demon said with sarcastic amazement before climbing back up like a spider and disappeared up in the darkness. "What are you doing here _angel_?"

"Uhh…well yesterday…I couldn't help feeling guilty for not helping," Yugi said, fumbling with his words.

"Wow, an angel felt guilty about not helping a demon escape. I think Hell just froze over."

"I left you when I could have helped. I came back because…even if I'm betraying the angels…I came to release you."

There was a pause from the tinkering up on the ceiling.

"And how…do you expect to do that? Do you have keys to the chains?"

"No," Yugi admitted, feeling stupid for forgetting.

"Then there's no point in you being here. Now leave."

"But I can't leave you here, you're Yami's little brother."

There was another pause, and Amet's face appeared again.

"So that's it. You came because I'm Yami's little brother, didn't you?" Amet asked with a mean smirk. "So if I wasn't, then you'd leave me to my death. What a nice little angel."

"That's not…" Yugi was about to shout but stopped.

How could he protest…when it was true?

Now he felt ashamed for coming down here.

The demon snorted before climbing back up to the ceiling.

"…You were crying?" Yugi asked quietly and, to his shock, Amet suddenly fell from the ceiling, crashing to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"What in the nine hells made you ask that!" the demon shouted, propping half his body up.

"I couldn't help notice how red your eyes are," Yugi said, pointing.

"…Damn it," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Yugi asked quietly. "Did they hurt you?"

"Leave me and my damn humiliation alone. Not only have I've been captured by you angels, but I also broke down in front of the one person I loath the most."

"What did he do?"

"He damn kissed me!"

Yugi blinked.

"You cried because he kissed you?" Yugi asked, and couldn't help but laugh at that.

A demon crying because he was kissed…it seemed ridiculous and couldn't imagine demons crying over something so silly.

"Stop laughing!" Amet snapped.

"But crying over a kiss…" Yugi said, laughing.

"He made it so I couldn't go home!"

"By a kiss?" Yugi asked, with a raised eyebrow.

But his amusement died at Amet's pained face before the demon bowed his head, his dark hair falling over his features like a black curtain.

"Yes."

"But…it's just a kiss," Yugi protested.

"Look, this may be hard for your puny brain to understand, but in Hell you are forbidden to have anything to do with angels unless you're killing, torturing, or burning them. Kissing is only done once and that is done between a demon and his wife to seal a marriage bond. It is a sacred right that you save for your mate alone. We don't flaunt it like you and humans do!"

"That still doesn't explain why you can't go home. How will they know?"

"It's hard to explain. First you just smell something that doesn't belong in Hell, and then you find it on one demon…and just know. I don't know, it happened to me once and I can't remember how I knew. I just knew. The fool had some honor though. He didn't resist or beg for his life, but accepted it when my claws sliced his head off…"

"Oh, I see," Yugi said quietly. "So when you were kissed that means you can't go home or you'll be ripped to shreds by your fellow demons…but why is it so humiliating to be kissed by an angel?"

"You aren't listening are you?" Amet asked as he flipped back his hair over his shoulder to expose his eyes again.

The pain was gone and was replaced by a burning light.

"I said that we demon's kiss only one person on the lips and that is their wife. Their _mate_."

Yugi frowned for a moment then his eyes widened.

"Are you saying that once you kiss someone you're married to them!" Yugi shouted in astonishment.

"Shut up," Amet groaned as he covered his head. "It's an old tradition since before we went to Hell okay. The stupid Angel's may not know about it, but that's how things are to us."

"Oooh, no wonder you guys are humiliated if you get kissed. Not only are you bonded with an angel, but a male one too," Yugi said, proud of himself that he understood what he was being told.

"Thanks for the obvious update!" Amet snapped, and he grabbed the chains and climbed back up into the darkness of the ceiling.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to remind you of your humiliation!" Yugi shouted to the dark ceiling.

There was no answer, and Yugi sighed to himself.

He might as well just go back to his room.

There was nothing he could do since he didn't have the keys, nor did he even have a plan if he did manage to help Amet escape.

Feeling foolish, Yugi traced tiny circles in the dust on the hard cold floor with his finger and his small body shivered from a unknown chill that blew through the room.

It seemed strange that Heaven would even have a place that was so cold and dark.

From the stories he heard, from when he was younger, Heaven was supposed to be a place of beauty and light; a Kingdom of peace that was ruled by the seven Princes of Heaven.

The story was told to him often by his older brother, before he went insane and started killing angels.

"Amet, did Yami tell you stories when you were both younger?" Yugi suddenly asked and there was a 'thunk'.

"Ow! Damn it! Don't do that!" Amet snarled from above. "Why?"

"I'm just curious. My brother did when I was little."

"No. Even before Hell, he hasn't changed much," Amet mumbled.

"Really? You mean he acts like he does now even when he was alive?" Yugi asked.

Even if Yami did stay with him for quite a while, he knew almost nothing about the demon.

"Amet, has Yami's appearance changed? I mean, what did he look like when he was alive?"

"Nag, nag, nag," Amet snorted.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Yugi said.

"It was a lot quieter before you found your way here."

"Come on, Amet. Don't you like talking about your older brother?" Yugi asked.

"I'm curious why _you_ want to talk about him. He killed you, took over your body, and tortured your spirit till you finally died…"

"I know," Yugi said quietly, and smiled. "But he turned out alright in the end. It's too bad I died then though…"

"Don't tell me you're in love with my brother."

Yugi felt his cheeks heat up and his heart skipped a beat.

Was he?

"That…that's none of your business," Yugi snapped and was glad that the cells were dark to cover his red face, or at least hoped so.

"Geez. Why are angels so sensitive about expressing love, but flaunt kisses everywhere? You're all weird," Amet said as he came down from the ceiling and sat down across from Yugi. "The chains aren't giving any, so I guess I might as well pass the time talking, even if it is with a bubble headed angel."

Yugi's eyebrow twitched with irritation.

"Yeah, we pretty much look the same when we did when alive. Actually, nothing's really changed except we are bitterer and the climates a lot colder."

"But Yami has two forms. Which one does he resemble most?"

"The human one, accept his skin tone was darker…and he wasn't so damn tall either…" Amet grumbled.

Yugi smiled as he rested his chin on his folded arms around his drawn up knees.

"What was he like?"

"When alive? Okay, I guess. He liked to hunt a lot and play tricks on the sky people, especially the "Princes". You know the Seven "Princes" of heaven? They were such arrogant pricks. Yami's favorite one to harass was the eldest. Delios."

"What was he like growing up?"

"I don't know. I didn't meet him until he was thirteen."

"How come?"

"We're step brothers."

"What?"

"Oh come on, we don't exactly have any resemblance to each other!" Amet snapped in irritation.

"Wait, that means that one of you is the son of Satan and the other…isn't?" Yugi asked.

"Bingo."

Yugi frowned.

From the way Amet and Yami talked about each other, he assumed they were brothers but just didn't look alike.

And from the way they talked about Satan they both seemed to be his children.

"Which one is the real son of Satan?" Yugi asked.

"I wonder indeed," Amet said, biting on his pinkie nail, his eyes lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway, since I met him when he was thirteen he was one thing…no scratch that…two things. Reckless and stupid. One time he was riding on top of a lion and was actually laughing as he was bucked violently too and fro. But I guess it did earn him respect from the people for bravery."

"So, you and Yami never got along well?" Yugi asked.

"Hmmm…not at first, of course it was once sided. I didn't like him much, but he seemed to like me well enough. But as he grew older I learned to respect him, and…did become attached to him."

"You admire him a lot don't you?"

"Psh, yeah right," Amet grumbled and glared at Yugi's grin. "What are you smirking at?"

"It's cute how you try to hide your affection."

"C…c…cute?" Amet spluttered. "How dare you even put me in the same sentence as that word!"

"But its true…are you blushing!" Yugi shouted, as he went closer to the bars and laughed. "A demon's blushing!"

"Shut up!" Amet said, waving his hands. "Alright, I admit it! I…admire my older brother…in fact…I always craved for his attention and his affection."

Yugi's smile slowly died down as the seriousness of Amet's tone chilled the happy mood.

Amet stared at the ground, his eyes unfocused and Yugi reached through the bars and brushed Amet's hand.

"Amet?"

"I was jealous when my brother chose you over Hell," Amet said quietly. "I was jealous of you who changed my brother into someone I didn't know. I was jealous…that you were able to be someone he'd cherish."

Yugi felt his face heat up.

He wanted to protest that it wasn't true, but after what Yami said to him when he was in his arms, dieing, he couldn't help but agree.

Yami had said he didn't want to leave his side…that he was going to find him in Heaven and bring him back.

His eyes closed for a moment and pleasant warmth filled him at the memory.

A smile graced his lips, as he could see Yami's face within his mind.

When he reopened them, the warmth immediately left and his body started to ache.

He missed Yami…he wanted Yami…he lo-

There was a heavy thud of a bolt opening, and Yugi scrambled back in a panic.

As heavy foot steps came down the stairs, Yugi crawled backwards, as silently as he could, behind the column of stone that supported the staircase.

Covering his mouth to muffle his breath, Yugi slowly looked behind the column.

A tall angel with short brown hair slowly descended the stairs, his golden robes swaying slightly at his every movement.

Sharp brown eyes were narrowed and long fingers snapped, signaling two soldiers to follow him down the stairs.

Yugi sucked in a breath and turned to Amet's cell.

The cell was empty.

"Having fun being a bat?" the angel asked with amusement in his voice as he stopped in front of the iron bars.

There wasn't an answer.

"Let's not be a spoiled brat for once," the angel said with a wave of his hand. "Either you can be a good demon and come down here or I'll have to make it hard by having these two gentlemen chase you around the ceiling to bring you down."

"Oh goody, I haven't had the fun of playing tag since I was five," came a sarcastic remark form Amet.

"Let's be adults here."

"Why? Being mature is really over rated."

Yugi had to smile.

Amet seemed to have a sarcastic comeback for everything.

"Amet, I'm giving you three seconds."

"Hide-and-Seek…I don't think you've played that game since Yami chased you into the river by trying to get you to eat that adorable little…"

"I think a huge cockroach is far from adorable," the angel said in irritation. "And as much as I _love _to talk about our past together, the council would like to see you."

"The Trial of the Seven Princes, now isn't that an honor?"

"If I had it my way I'd kill you now, but the others don't seem to agree. Especially Halos and Gabriel."

"…"

"Now, come down so we can get this over with."

To Yugi's surprise, Amet suddenly dropped from the roof, landing more gracefully then when he last crashed to the ground.

Amet stood up with a straight back and his black eyes pierced the angel.

"Alright, _let's_ get this over with."

:II:

Yami glanced through a half open lid as he heard bustling movement around the room.

After those two moron angels finally were able to get him help, he was taken somewhere inside and his wounds were quickly cleaned.

Once they were bandaged, Yami had taken that opportunity to observe his surroundings.

White…everything was white.

'Typical of an angel healing room,' Yami thought.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw there was only one angel in the room but there were several patients.

From the severity of the wounds, Yami guessed these Angels were wounded in the most recent battle.

'Poor bastards,' Yami thought, as he saw one of them still had a demon's saw edged blade still embedded in the stomach.

The angel was moaning softly, as he grasped his decaying wound.

A young female quickly bustled to the suffering angel's bed, and Yami made the assumption that this was the nurse of the room.

Once she finished soothing the patient, Yami closed his eyes and pretended he was just emerging from sleep.

"Where am I?" he murmured, making his eyes wide with fear.

It worked.

She turned and gave a little 'Oh!' before coming towards his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly, tucking a stray blonde lock behind an ear.

"Alright," he said and feigned confusion. "Where am I?"

"Heaven."

Yami widened his eyes.

"Heaven, I'm not dead yet!" he "panicked".

"Shhh," the nurse soothed, petting his hair as if he was a dog. "No, you aren't dead. We found you wounded at our gates."

"Yes…I remember a demon," Yami said, making his voice soft and meek. "And it grabbed me…I don't remember much after that…"

The nurse gently pushed Yami back down on the bed, tucking the sheets in as if he was a four year old.

It took much self control not to burst form his cocoon of sheets and smack the nurse for treating him like an infant.

"It's alright, you're safe now. Heaven will guard you from the unholy ones," she said and stood up to attend the other patients.

Yami snorted.

'Yeah right. I'm a demon and I penetrated Heaven just fine.'

Now that Yami was inside, it was time for the hard part.

It would be difficult to wander around Heaven, since it would seem odd for an injured human to be walking about.

He could steal a guard outfit, but then it would seem strange that he didn't have wings.

And since Heaven had that seal that stripped demon's of their powers, he was literally reduced to a human, which meant he couldn't use his sense of smell or hearing to find his Yugi or brother.

This would make searching even more difficult.

'Damn,' he thought in frustration, biting his pinkie nail.

"Oh, may I help you gentlemen," the nurse suddenly said.

"Is the young man awake?" came a deep voice and Yami froze.

Could the Angel's have discovered him after all?

"Yes," the nurse said, and Yami cursed her.

"May we see him?"

"No, he still needs rest."

Yami thanked her.

"We have papers from Prince Delios."

"Oh, he wants the young man to attend trail?"

"Yes."

'Shit, what for! I'm an innocent human victim of demons!' Yami thought.

"Then I guess I can't refuse your entry."

Yami cursed her.

'You're a nurse for Hell's sake! Tell them that your patient needs rest so get the hell out!'

Footsteps came towards his bed, and Yami slowly glanced upwards.

Two angels looked down on him with Delios' symbol on the breast plate.

'Fuck.'

"How are you feeling, sir?" One with a deep voice asked, and Yami slowly sat up.

If he was going to be taken in for an arrest trail, he might as well be in the best position to attack the guards when they least expect it.

"Fine, a little tired though," he said, a bit wary.

"You don't have to look so afraid, boy," the other one said with a softer voice and smiled. "We're just taking you down to the Trial Room to explain your story to Prince Delios. It is a cause for concern when a rare human is attacked by a demon and even worse that the demon dares to come so close to Heaven."

"Oh," Yami said, feeling his panic die down. "Well then, I'll let you angels lead the way."

"If you're still not feeling well," the soft voice guard said, but Yami was already out of bed.

"I might as well get it over now," Yami said with an innocent shrug.

Both angels nodded and led him from the room into a huge circular area with doors all round the ends.

There were hundreds, no thousands of doors!

How in the world would Yami find Yugi in this crazy place!

"What's with all the doors?" Yami asked casually, hoping the guards would just think him a curious human.

"There is a very large population of Angel's here in heaven," said one with the deep voice explained. "It would be very frustrating if the entire population of angels were only given one door to get to places."

Yami nodded, although he still didn't quite understand why they needed so many doors, and noticed everyone was rushing to a door.

"Why is everyone in such a hurry?" he asked, and suppressed a snarl as an angel almost ran over him before crashing into another angel.

"They want good seats to the trail," one soft voice explained. "It's rare for a trial to occur in Heaven."

Yami frowned.

"All doors lead to the trial?" Yami asked.

"No, no. You see all you have to do is imagine the place you want to go and go through a door and you're there."

"Oh, I see!" Yami said with a forced smile.

'That is really stupid.'

Turning his eyes away from the two guards, he scanned the rush of angels for a familiar boy.

If Yugi was in Heaven, then he should be going to the trail room too.

'Yugi where are you, damn it!' he thought with frustration, and shoved an angel out of vision as he thought he saw a flash of red and blonde.

To his disappointment, it was an angel who thought it nice to dye red streaks in her blond hair.

Yami wanted to tear her hair out.

Suddenly, his eyes caught the sight of red and black and turned his head to see the familiar boy.

His body froze as if suddenly rooted to the ground, the breath gone out of him as the boy glanced around the room.

Yes, it was Yugi.

The boy seemed to have gained some missing body parts in his death.

The once diamond eye was now replaced by a matching amethyst, the boy's golden hand was now crème skinned, and Yami could guess that the silver shin was gone too.

He was indeed an angelic sight.

"Yugi!" he shouted.

It did not seem the boy heard him, and old irritation flowed into the demon.

Irritation that Yugi was so close but could not be reached, and it was the damn noisy angel's that were at fault.

He was about to call again, but the guards suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him through a door.

"Wait! Yugi!" he shouted.

"Sir, we're already late. We must hurry," the deep voice guard said hurriedly and Yami grinded his teeth.

He had a moment where punching the man in the face and attacking him with his claws was more important then not revealing who he really was.

But that would be stupid, and his father taught him a long time ago that demons should not be stupid, especially when there were already stupid species all over the world.

In defeat, he let himself be dragged into the Trial room.

:II:

Yugi trembled slightly as he hurriedly left the dungeon after the angels had escorted Amet out of his cell.

What were they going to do with him?

Biting his lip, Yugi made his way out of the room but once he stepped out a wave of angels suddenly forced him to move to the left.

Everyone seemed to be in a hurry.

"Excuse me…where's everyone going?" Yugi asked.

The angel looked at him as if he asked why he had wings.

"To the Trial. It's rare when a Demon is in our midsts. Now the bastard will get what he deserves," the angel said and Yugi felt himself grow cold at the cruel smile.

"What has he ever done to you?" Yugi heard himself ask.

The angel shook his head.

"He's a demon. Isn't that answering enough?"

"That's not fair."

"Look, kid, your starting to sound like a traitor," the angel accused.

"No, it's not that!" Yugi protested. "It's just that…did he do something? What did he do to receive your ill will?"

The angel laughed, running a hand through his golden hair, his brown eyes holding amusement in them.

"Simple, kid. Demons are cruel creatures that have been killing us for generations. There our natural enemies. They don't have to _do_ anything for us to see because we already know how horrible they are," the angel explained.

Yugi frowned.

In truth, that sounded childish.

A child's ignorance.

The angel let out an exasperated sigh.

"Here come with me, and I'll explain it to ya. What's your name, kid?"

"Yugi…Yugi Mutou."

"Katsuya Jounouchi. Now, as I was trying to explain before…"

Yugi nodded to Jounouchi's words, although he didn't pay attention to much of them since they didn't make sense at all.

Both passed through the door, or at least Jounouchi did, but Yugi paused.

He had no idea what the Trial Room looked like.

People behind him bumped against his back from his sudden stop and grumbled for him to hurry up and go inside.

'…Shit.'

Face becoming red, Yugi tried to step aside to let the angels through, but the angels going through the other doors were blocking his path.

He was stuck…and he was blocking angels.

"Jeez kid, what did you stop for?"

Yugi jumped as Jounouchi's head suddenly came from the darkened doorway.

"Uh…em…I don't know what the Trial Room looks like," Yugi said quietly.

"What? Can't hear you!"

Yugi's face felt hot as he stared at his feet.

"I don't know what the Trial Room looks like."

"Oh, just imagine…some benches like the coliseum in Rome around a judge stand and a witness stand."

Yugi had no idea what those were.

Jounouchi gave him a look of disbelief.

"Don't tell me you don't know what those are?"

Yugi wanted to cover his face and turn into a puddle.

He could already tell some angels were snickering at him.

"Come here," Jounouchi said and Yugi obeyed.

Two fingers pressed against his forehead, and he saw images of a large wooden stand with small bars around it.

A chair was in the middle, and a smaller replica of the wooden stand in front of the first one.

There were three floors.

One located on the same floor as the two stands and two above it.

There were benches on the first floor, but the second and third was empty space.

When his eyes opened, he found himself standing on the bottom floor, looking up at the tall wooden stand.

"Wow…how did you do that?" Yugi asked in amazement.

"Tell ya later," Jounouchi said hurriedly and grabbed his arm. "Come on, before all the seats are taken!"

Yugi let himself be dragged towards the almost full seats and was impressed in Jounouchi's luck in finding two in the second row.

"Ha! My luck still hasn't failed me," he said with a grin, sitting down.

Yugi sat down hurriedly before an angel could jostle him from his seat.

He sat there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do as the roar of chatter was rising in his ears.

Glancing behind him, he could see the seats behind him had fourteen more rows, each one slightly higher then the last.

'Could this room really seat all these angels?' Yugi thought with a frown, when the room fell silent.

Startled, he turned back around to see the angel, Delios, sitting within the taller stand (judge's stand) while Amet was within the smaller wooden one (the accused stand).

"Amet son of Satan, do you know why you are here?"

"Because I'm a demon."

"Because, you have slaughtered countless of our kind and have disturbed our ways of life countless times. When humans have thrived upon Mother Earth, you demons destroyed our churches and tormented our worshippers."

Amet rolled his eyes.

"Admit it, Delios, you're just pissed because I pushed you out of a tree when we were kids and you were dangling upside down…"

"This has nothing to do with personal grudges!" Delios snapped, and Yugi noticed that the angel's cheeks were red.

Embarrassment?

Humiliation?

Probably both.

"You are in our territory now, demon, and I can sentence you to your death with the snap of these fingers," Delios said, shaking his hand in Amet's direction.

Amet remained emotionless.

"Good for you. I can snap my fingers too, want to hear? Although it may be difficult since my hands are bond…"

"Silence," Delios snapped.

"Am I sensing a bit of hysteria?"

"Your punishment is to be decided," Delios continued, ignoring Amet. "I would love to behead you, but it has to be agreed by every one of my brothers. Two have decided to let you live."

"Pardon me that I don't burst into tears of gratitude."

"Another option was to keep you imprisoned for life. We would torture you for information, but demons have surprisingly strong wills and it would be a waste of time. Yet another option is slavery. Several demons have been spared death by being given a place as slaves among us angels."

"Cowards," Amet spat. "A real demon would rather die then become a slave to his most hated enemy!"

Yugi felt a chill creep up his spine.

Those words that Amet said…gave Yugi a bad feeling and the feeling became worse as he saw Delios form a slow smile upon his face.

The angel turned to the side where Yugi saw the most beautiful and majestic angels he'd ever think to see.

All six held some kind of essence of purity and authority that everyone else in the room lacked which clearly distinguished them as Princes of Heaven.

"A vote then, brothers. Shall we sentence the little bastard to a life of slavery?"

"I'd rather be locked in that disgusting cell…"

"Brothers?" Delios interrupted.

All six whispered to each other quietly, and the audience leaned forward slightly in their seats in anticipation.

Yugi tugged on Jounouchi's shoulder.

"What's going on?" he whispered quietly.

"Delios is the eldest brother of the seven princes, so he is the one who stands in the judge's place, but it is all seven who must agree on a decision."

"Why?"

"Tell you later," Jounouchi said, waving his hand. "They're about to speak!"

Yugi turned his eyes towards the smallest angel, who stood up.

"Brother," he said in a loud clear voice. "A possibility was thought of that the demon would be staked to the wall and left to slowly bleed to death. But after hearing the demon's fear, the idea of slavery is most appealing."

"Mother fucking…" Amet was about to shout, but the young angel interrupted as his blue eyes pierced the demon's black.

"He will become a slave to us angels."

Delios seemed unsure.

"Brother, before you say anything let me finish. We also thought it would be more of a punishment if he were to be the slave of one of us."

"One of you!" Amet shouted, and covered his mouth.

It seemed Amet was starting to learn that it would be better to keep his mouth shut.

Yugi bit his lip as Delios nodded.

"Which one of you will be willing?" he asked.

The small angel met Amet's eyes again and Yugi saw a smile appear on the angel's face.

But it wasn't a kind one.

"Mine."

Amet's eyes widened.

"No…no, anybody but you!" Amet shouted, and Yugi's eyes widened.

Amet's calm attitude had shattered and he looked on the verge of panic.

A roar of approval came from the audience, and Amet was dragged from the stands, kicking and screaming.

"Not him! Not him!"

"Wow, look at that demon," Jounouchi said with a laugh. "He looked as if he would wet himself."

Yugi couldn't answer.

"Silence," Delios said quietly.

The Trial Room's noise immediately stopped, and Delios nodded in approval.

"Bring the human to the stand."

"There's a human here?" Yugi asked Jounouchi.

"Yeah, they just recently found him near the Gates of Heaven. Can you believe that a demon had the guts to chase the guy all the way over here?"

Yugi frowned.

"But most of the human race is extinct," he protested.

"Most are extinct," Jounouchi said with a wag of his finger and a bright grin. "Which means that the lesser are alive!"

Yugi couldn't help but smile at Jounouchi's enthusiasm and optimism.

'If only there were more like him when I was alive,' Yugi thought sadly as he turned his eyes back to the stands.

His heart stopped.

Standing there, where Amet had stood before, was a young man of short stature.

His slim body was clad in loose white clothing and the unusual tri-hair colors stood out.

Violet eyes glanced around slowly until they met Yugi's amethyst.

"Yami," he whispered.

:II:

Earth was barren, with only a collapsing palace left upon its black ground.

The small population of people, who had once lived within the building, now lay strewn on the floor.

Hallways were covered with debris and blood, the staircase was covered in dust.

In the top hallway, a body was crumpled in a heap within a dry pool of blood.

The punctured holes, where claws had gone through him, had clotted and the bleeding had stopped days ago.

A small fly buzzed around the body, landing briefly on the corpse's nose.

Its wings fluttered every second as it jumped from left to right, its tongue tasting blood

Suddenly, eyes snapped open and a hand crushed the fly in the palm.

"Yugi...you little bastard."

:III:

Mijikai: Yeah, I haven't updated in a long time…I feel guilty. (Cries)

Yami: You liar! I still haven't reunited with Yugi yet!

Mijikai: You both made eye contact.

Yami: That's different then meeting them!

Amet: Stop putting me in this stupid story!

Mijikai: Why?

Amet: _He's_ in there! I don't want to be near _him_! (Points to Gabriel)

Gabriel: (Smirks) You are now my slave.

Amet: And you made me his slave!

Mijikai: The plot thickens. (Laughs evilly)

Sorry that the chapters are coming so slowly, and I thank those who are still reading my stories. I'll finish them someday. (Sigh) Those of you who are not in High School yet, you are so lucky. I apologize for the crappy trial, I have no idea how one would really be. And the brief description was because Yugi didn't know what a judges stand was or the stand where the accused stood.

Review?


	8. Petals Eight

Mijikai: I just want to take this short moment to really apologize. I won't make up excuses and will just say that during the summer I will make an effort to finish Red Petals more quickly.

Red Petals

Chapter Eight

So close. Damn it, he was so close. As his eyes locked onto Yugi's, he nearly shouted out the boy's name but the eyes of the seven Princes of Heaven stopped him.

Although Delios didn't intimidate him one bit, after all he had many fond child memories of torturing the little asshole, it was the eyes of Gabriel that worried him. Taking a silent deep breath he tried to remind himself that he was in human form and since the Heaven's gate neutralized any demonic power, there was nothing for the angel's to sense that he was really Yami the demon Prince.

Now that he thought of it, the Heaven's gate thing was really a stupid idea.

This thought almost caused him to snigger.

"Young mortal," Delios said loudly, forcing Yami to tear his eyes away from Yugi. "I have been informed that you are a victim of an attack from one of the creatures of hell?"

'Fucking prick,' Yami thought bitterly but schooled his face into a frightened expression.

With his hands wringing his shirt and his eyes on the ground, he made himself appear to be a nervous and confused young man. The acting worked as Delios's over dramatic voice softened slightly.

"Do not fear young mortal, you are safe within Heaven's Gates."

'My ass I am,' Yami thought.

"I know it must have been a traumatic experience for you but we must know what happened."

Still keeping his head bowed, Yami took in a shuddering breath before speaking in a low voice.

"I…I don't remember much. I was scavenging for food when I heard a sharp beat of wings. Thinking it was a huge bird, I grabbed my knife to kill it but when I turned around it was a demon! I tried to fight it and when I woke up I was in the hospital bed."

There was a murmur coming from where the six princes were sitting and Yami had to hide his smirk. These angels were so stupid, so easy to fool. Slowly, glancing at Delios he could see the angel frown with a troubled look.

"Were there any more human survivors with you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I see," Delios said with disappointment before clearing his throat. "You may stay within Heaven until you are fully healed but as our laws state, unfortunately, you must return back to earth. When you die, then you may stay here."

"Thank you," Yami said.

'What the fuck? What's the point of letting a mortal have a taste in heaven when you have to return them to the second hell? That's real _nice _of you asshole.'

Looking up again, as Delios made a final announcement to wrap up the court, he locked eyes with Yugi again and chuckled softly as the boy blushed. The boy will never leave his side again.

"Wait!"

The court became quiet and Yami jerked his head towards the voice. Gabriel stood up, his blue eyes narrowed with suspicion as he stared straight into Yami's eyes.

"What would a demon want with a mortal? Mortals are no use to them since most are insane and inept. Furthermore, why would one suddenly drop you over the Gates of Heaven? Better yet, why wasn't he with you? The Gates of Heaven neutralizes any demonic power and thus the demon, which supposedly carried you, would have lost his ability to fly."

Yami clenched his teeth. So, it seemed there were a few smart angels in Heaven. Unfortunately, one of them just so happened to be his greatest rival.

Gabriel's hand was lightly touching the hilt of his sword as he waited for an answer.

"It is as I said," Yami said, trying not to make his voice sound too annoyed. "I was unconscious so I didn't see what happened to the demon. Also, I don't know the minds of one either so I do not know what his motives were."

"For some reason, I do not believe you," Gabriel said darkly.

Shrugging and giving Gabriel a defensive look, Yami backed up a step as if he were afraid. That seemed to gain some sympathy from Delios as he glared at his younger brother.

"Gabriel, stop this foolishness."

"Forgive me, brother," Gabriel said but was still glaring darkly at Yami as he sat back down.

Yami would have to watch his step now that he had gained the suspicion of Gabriel, which was gravely dangerous as his demonic powers were gone while the Prince's heavenly ones were not. Although he was very skilled with weapons, he would be at a great disadvantage, not to mention unfair, and he didn't want to risk it. Especially when it meant that he might lose Yugi again.

Delios adjourned the Court and all the angels abruptly rose, chattering loudly as they left. Yami glanced back at the seven princes and was relieved that Gabriel did not pursue him but instead, left the court room as well. The only one's who stayed back were the dumb ones and felt himself relax a little.

"Yami."

His heart pounded as he turned and felt arms wrap around him tightly. Slowly, he placed his hand on Yugi's head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before wrapping his arm around the boy's back. Hugging was an odd thing to Yami, since demons never hugged, but he found it to be a pleasant sensation.

"I knew you'd find me," Yugi murmured in his shirt.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Yami nudged Yugi away from him. Taking him by the shoulder he glared down at him, making his voice rough to make up for his one moment of weakness.

"Of course I found you. It isn't that fucking hard to find one mortal in Heaven!"

Yugi looked up at him with his large amethyst eyes. Instead of cringing or tearing up, he only smiled and even laughed softly. Taking Yami's hands in his, he squeezed them gently.

"Yes it was, yet you didn't give up."

"…"

"I'm glad, I miss-."

"Yo, Yug! What are you still lingering for? The Court's over, lets go do something!" came a harsh shout, causing Yami to cringe.

Turning to find this noisy intruder, his eyes fell upon a young man who looked more like an unkempt farm boy than an angel. With his long and shaggy blonde hair and bright murky brown-green eyes, he looked like the kind who would never shut up when in conversation causing you to want to skewer then burn them with no remorse or guilt. The boyish grin on the angel's face fell in astonishment as he looked from Yugi to Yami several times before pointing.

"You related to him, Yug? Because if it weren't for the height difference I would swear he was your twin."

Yugi laughed. Yami rolled his eyes.

"He's my cousin," Yugi said, causing Yami to stare at him with surprise.

"Cool," the angel said and held out a hand to Yami. "I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. You?"

Reluctantly, Yami shook it.

"Call me Atemu."

"Atemu? That's a weird name."

Yami felt his eyebrow twitch as his hands itched to wrap around the angel's throat.

"Anyway, let's go to the grass fields. I think their playing a game right now!"

"What's a grass field? And what kind of game?" Yugi asked but Yami didn't want to spend another moment with this angel.

"That is nice of you but I haven't seen my _cousin_ for a long time," Yami interrupted and his arm grasped Yugi around the waist, pulling him close to his side. "If you don't mind, I'd like to reacquaint myself with him."

The annoying grin didn't leave the angel's face as he nodded in understanding. Yugi was fidgeting in his grip.

"No prob. You can join me next time. See you Yug, bye Yugi's cousin," Jounouchi said before dashing out of the court room.

Yami took in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. If most of the angels were like the blonde he would surely kill himself soon. There was a tug on his sleeve and he glanced down to see Yugi pointing to a door.

"Shall we go to my room? We can talk privately there."

With a nod, Yami released Yugi and followed him to one of the many doors lined around the room. As they waited behind several angels, Yami felt Yugi slip his hand into his causing him to flinch. Instead of letting go, Yugi's grip tightened and even gave his a little squeeze.

The boy sure had changed since he died. Never had he seen Yugi become so bold with him. In fact, the boy would have let go immediately and begged for forgiveness if Yami so much as twitched. \

When it was there turn to step through the door, Yugi stopped and squeezed Yami's hand tightly.

"Can you see what I'm thinking?" he asked suddenly.

Yami frowned but nodded slowly as a room appeared into his mind. He was surprised Yugi knew how to transfer pictures mentally. This was a skill only used by Angels and Demons, not humans. On the other hand, it was possible that Yugi could have learned this skill from another angel.

"Good," Yugi said and pulled him through the door and Yami blinked as he found himself in the same room that had occupied his mind.

The room was painfully white and held little as there was a small bed pushed to the side and a closet on the opposite end. There was a small desk and a stool to go with it and a thick rug that was in the middle of the room.

It was boring.

Slowly, walking into the room he sat down heavily upon the bed and nearly yelped as the bed sunk alarmingly under his weight. Compared to the hard beds he slept in since he was born, this felt like the mattress was going to swallow him any moment.

Yugi, on the other hand, easily sat down and actually smiled as the mattress sunk beneath him.

"How did you get here?" he asked. "They said that the heaven's gate cancels out demon's powers."

"Surprisingly, the gold piece of trash isn't for show. It did cancel out my demonic abilities but I reverted back to human form before I fell from the sky. Unfortunately, now I can't protect you…myself so easily."

The smile slowly fell from Yugi's face and he bit his lower lip.

"Your brother…," he started and Yami nodded with irritation.

"That idiot was caught and now must face his own consequences," Yami snorted stubbornly and glared at Yugi. "You're both idiots."

"Then that means you're an idiot too since you're in the same predicament as Amet and me."

"…"

Yugi really had changed since he was alive. Whether it was because of his environment or that death was a type of rebirth for him, the back bone and forwardness was quite…attractive.

With a half smirk, he reached out and pulled Yugi to him tightly smelling the fresh scent that radiated from the boy's hair.

The body was warm and soft as Yami's fingers brushed the fine neck and buried his nose into the space in-between the shoulder and the neckline.

"Ya…Yami?"

Heart pounding, Yami could feel his instincts start to rise and shoved his hands up under the boy's shirt and his skin cravings rose.

"Yami? What's wrong with you? Yami!" Yugi shouted, trying to push him back. "Stop!"

Gritting his teeth, Yami forced himself to pull away but his hands still tingled from the warm flesh. Breathing heavily, he gripped the edge of the bed as the urge slowly left him leaving him empty.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, and there was a hesitant tug on his sleeve. "What happened?"

"Sorry," Yami forced out, not accustomed to apologizing to others as he usually believed that it was their fault to begin with.

There was hesitation before he felt arms wrap around his waist. At first he tensed, afraid the "urge" would come again but slowly relaxed. The arousal was still there but it was mild and he could easily control himself as the boy pressed half of his body against Yami's.

"Yami?" Yugi said quietly.

"Hm?"

"There are complications that we need to talk about," he started but Yami shook his head.

"Not now," Yami murmured and hugged him tightly. "Later."

"But…Amet and you trapped here…," Yugi protested and Yami shushed him sharply.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he snapped. "I don't want to think about that right now. I've just had to go through a large amount of pain and dumb fucks to find myself where I am now. And you can't grant me a bit of peace can you?"

"I'm sorry."

Taking in a deep breath, Yami immediately felt guilt which he did not feel very often. Yugi was right in his concern in the following predicaments. One: his little idiot brother was in the clutches of Gabriel. Two: Yami found Yugi but was now trapped in enemy territory with no abilities to defend himself. But the real predicament that Yami didn't want to bring up the most was…did Yugi want to leave Heaven to be with him? If he did, where would they go? Questions. All these questions he didn't want to deal with!

"We'll talk about it later," Yami said and lay down on the bed with Yugi still pressed against his side. "I just want you in my thoughts right now."

Yugi's head molded nicely as it rested on his shoulder and he could feel the slow breathing patterns pound against his own. Yami's eyes closed but not for sleep; no, there was too much to think about for that. He needed to strategize.

:I:

"Fuck," Amet spat.

The situation couldn't be much worse than it already was as he was hauled down to the "Helper's Hold" (some fancy shit title because the Angels didn't want to simply call it "Slave Hold"). With two angels on each side and two behind him, keeping their eyes in front of them with the occasional glance in his direction.

But they didn't have to worry for the moment, as Amet was busy taking in his surroundings instead of trying to escape. The "Helper's Hold" was a huge room that held several spread out mats with the occasional tossed blankets upon them. From the look of it, there were only four servants who resided in the Hold, which seemed odd to Amet as he knew that the spoiled Princes couldn't handle only having four servants.

A hand grabbed his arm and shoved him into the room.

"The Overseer will be here shortly to provide you with instructions and uniform," one of the guards informed him.

"Oh, yes," Amet spat. "Don't want to offend his highness by baring my half bloody naked self to him."

The guard glared back before slamming the door shut. Amet didn't miss the sound of a key turning in the lock.

Slowly, he turned and immediately felt disgusted as he found that there were no windows and no other extending rooms which meant that he would most likely be stuck in close contact with the four he'd be sharing with. And Amet hated sharing a room.

The door opened behind him and there was a bitter laugh; a familiar bitter laugh.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Your former highness."

Amet felt his back stiffen but he turned as if unaffected by the voice to see Bakura leaning against the open doorway. The demon had been a famous General within Hell but had been thought to be killed in battle. It seemed that everyone thought wrong and instead the famous General had been living his days in slavery to the angel's. Wouldn't this be a story to tell, if he could go back home.

Bakura approached him and threw a bundle of clothes at him.

"I see this is where you have been all this time," Amet commented, as he followed the former General to a corner where he noticed that he had missed a faucet in his earlier inspection.

"You have a point? Make it instead of throwing out small talk," Bakura said and Amet felt his cheeks heat slightly.

"You are a shame to Hell."

"So are you," Bakura said and turned on the water. "Wash."

"Me? I have nothing to be ashamed about!" Amet shouted, dropping his clothes stubbornly to the floor. "I was kidnapped during the battle, I didn't have a choice. Your army had been defeated but instead of killing yourself in honor you let them make a pig out of you!"

A hand slapped him across the cheek and Amet's eyes narrowed.

"You dare lay a hand on me? I am-."

Bakura grabbed the top of Amet's hair and wrenched him forward so that he could feel his breath in his ear.

"Hate to break it to you, but that doesn't mean shit here. Here, _I_ am the "prince". It is _me_ you have to listen to and take orders from. If you disobey me, I will punish you. Understand?"

"Son of a bitch."

There was a quiet chuckle before a knee slammed into Amet's stomach and the hand that held his hair threw him towards the running water. The middle of his back slammed into the faucet and the wet floor caused him to slip, landing hard on his rear. Shivering violently as cold water showered onto his head, Amet glared at Bakura as the former General threw a rag at him.

"I will say it again, and I want it obeyed. Wash," he ordered.

Instead of opposing further, Amet did as he was told and rubbed away the dried blood that stuck to his skin. As he did so, he noticed that Bakura was still watching him closely. If fighting was useless and his tongue made him a victim to humiliation, then he might as well play obedience and probe information.

"Why did you choose to become a slave instead of dying in honor?" Amet asked.

"Who knows, maybe I was knocked unconscious and kidnapped by Angels too," Bakura said with a mocking smile.

"You were an honored General!"

"And you are a pathetic Prince," Bakura shot back. "I have my own reason for choosing to become a slave and would love it if the little termite would stop probing. Or shall I turn the conversation around in how you managed to let yourself be kissed by an Angel."

A flush ran down Amet's cheeks and he angrily scrubbed his arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's no use lying. I smell it on you."

Amet paused.

"You smell it yet you aren't killing me."

"Are you an idiot or do you choose to ask stupid questions?" Bakura said with irritation. "The Gates of Heaven neutralizes any demonic ability. That includes our instinct to kill those who have been married to an angel."

"I am not married to that fucker!" Amet shouted and threw the towel to the floor.

"Pick that up and wash."

Amet had a stubborn set of his jaw but obeyed before Bakura decided to manually wash him himself.

Without any shame, Amet pulled off what was left of his clothing and shivered slightly as the cold water lapped onto his skin. Taking the rag in disgust, he started to scrub the dark red splotches that covered his dark skin. Without soap, his skin felt sticky and dirty. However, there was no use complaining to Bakura about it since he already knew the bastard wouldn't give a fuck.

A hand brushed his shoulder and Amet paused as he felt fingers trail down the middle of his back.

"Don't touch me."

"You and your brother did always have beautiful bodies," Bakura said huskily behind him. "I wouldn't have minded getting one of you in my bed."

Amet closed his eyes as he felt lips press against the side of his neck. They were surprisingly soft and he wouldn't have minded very much to feel such physical contact if only because of one thing.

"True," Amet answered and pulled away. "But I think Malik would kill you before you even had a chance to get us in a room."

Bakura immediately stopped and snapped back away from Amet. Glancing behind his shoulder, Amet watched as Bakura's eyes went wide; a look of fear before his lips twisted into an ugly sneer and back handed Amet across the face. Body pitching back, Amet nearly fell until a hand grabbed his throat and felt his body slam into the wall. Pain throbbed down his left side and ran his tongue along the top of his teeth, tasting blood. Slowly, Amet looked up through his hair at Bakura who was gasping heavily from trying to suppress the swelling anger.

"Don't you say his name in my presence ever again," Bakura whispered. "Ever."

Amet managed a smile.

"Coward. You're such a coward."

The grip tightened around Amet's neck.

"Shut up."

"You have no shame in admitting your mutiny to other demons, yet when it comes to your lover you shut up like a clam. Are you that afraid to let any information reach Malik that you are alive? Alive and molesting other demons?"

"I'm going to give you one more chance to shut up or I'll do it for you," Bakura said. "The Princes would probably praise me if I rip out that tongue of yours."

"…"

Amet's silence seemed to please Bakura, as he was finally released his grip. Coughing, Amet's knees collapsed underneath him and his body started to shiver from the cold.

"Hurry up and get dressed. The Prince is waiting," Bakura snapped.

Taking the dark material into his hands, Amet slid it over his head and took hold of the ties that flapped loosely at the sleeves and tied them together. It was an odd uniform as it looked as if some tailor took a pair of scissors and started at the top of the sleeves and cut all the way up to the collar so that the top half was cut in half. The shirt was utterly pointless! If its purpose was to be a black, long sleeved shirt then why cut the top half in half to be tied together with ties? Shaking his head in annoyance, he tied up the last bow and frowned as he looked down. The shirt was long but not long enough. The edge came to mid thigh but had a slit on either side that reached the hips.

"This…is the slave's uniform?" Amet asked slowly and turned to see Bakura staring with an evil smirk. "I'm missing a part of it."

"Of course," Bakura said.

Amet didn't like the amusement in the bastard's tone as he bent down to pick up a long strip of material and threw it at him.

"You're belt."

"Damn it to hell," Amet growled. "Where are the pants that go with the uniform?"

"Pants?"

"Don't play stupid. I can see your wearing the same thing I am and you're wearing bottoms. Where are mine?"

Bakura shrugged.

"Guess we didn't have enough."

"You damned…"

The door opened and one of the soldiers poked his head into the room.

"Hurry up, the Prince is waiting," he barked before withdrawing quickly, the door slamming shut.

"You heard him, the Prince is waiting," Bakura said, folding his arms.

"You sick bastard," Amet spat as he tied the belt around his waist.

Once he finished, Bakura grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door. Opening it, he threw Amet to one of the startled guards who caught him before he could fall. Wrenching his arm away from the guard, Amet noticed with disgust that the Angel was blushing as he stared at Amet's exposed thigh.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Amet hissed, causing the guard to snap out of his daze and look away quickly.

Without another word, the angel whistled for two more guards and they shoved him down the hall. Amet felt the blood in his ears grow warm as he heard the laughter of Bakura behind him. He couldn't leave Bakura with the last laugh.

Turning, Amet lifted his chin and stared at the bastard straight in the eyes.

"You think you are better then me just because you've been here longer?" Amet asked and laughed. "You _stink _of angel."

Bakura's eyes narrowed and Amet grinned back before letting the guards lead him towards the Prince's chambers.

No.

There had been no way in hell he was letting Bakura get the best of him.

:I:

Anger.

Hate.

Sadness?

Seito slammed his fist onto the table of his study. How could he have been so careless?

Grinding his teeth at the memory of that angel coming out of no where and stabbing Amet, gutting him like a fish…how could he have let that happen?

But the question that kept confusing Seito the most was why the angel Prince had been calling Amet…Yami. How could a Prince of such a high rank in the army mistake the great Yami for the little pipsqueak? It was obvious to see where every demon was ranked within the army by their dress and Amet had been wearing tatters of the lower rank. Why would a Prince think the heir to Hell would be wearing lower rank armor for battle?

Hands tightening into fists, Seito stood up and paced the floor.

When he had returned to Hell with the remaining troops, Seito had immediately told Satan of his son's death. There had been no grief upon the King's face. Compared to the agonized torment twisted upon his Uncle's face when he had been told of Yami's betrayal, his Uncle acted indifferent and appeased by his second son's death. The lack of emotion caused Seito to loose his temper and had thrown his weapon onto the floor, standing up in the King's presence causing alarm within the throne room.

"Do you not understand, Uncle?" he had shouted. "You're son, Amet has died!"

"Why should I be grieving?" Satan had asked. "Amet was always headstrong and stubborn. His death was caused by his arrogance."

"However, your reaction to the Prince's betrayal-."

"Enough. My son is dead, that is that. We have no time to dwindle upon such matters at the moment," Satan said with a wave of his hand.

"Sire!" Seito protested but had been cut off with a glare.

"You have insulted me enough by questioning my reasons. It is because you are my favorite that I will let this slide but if you continue to push me further, I will punish you. Understand?"

Seito had bitten his bottom lip but eventually fell to one knee and bowed his head.

"I apologize, my liege."

"Retire to your rooms until I call for you," Satan said. "I'll need my men rested for our next attack."

"Yes sire."

Just thinking of the argument of his Uncle made Seito's blood boil once more. It could be understood in why his Uncle felt hurt by Yami's betrayal but not show an ounce of emotion to hear of Amet's death? Instead saying it was the little demon's own fault.

"You look love sick Seito-boy."

"Get out," Seito hissed as he turned to see Pegasus sitting in one of the stools that bordered the table.

Today the fruit was wearing a white suit with a wide brimmed hat set upon his head. How the human kept managing to enter rooms without being noticed was beyond Seito and he didn't like it. Only demon's should have that power to enter rooms undetected; not an inferior species.

"Now, now, that is very rude," Pegasus said, wagging his finger, tsking. "And here I'm trying to cheer our heart broken general."

"You don't know what you are saying, human," Seito said quietly and bristled at Pegasus's smile. "I gave you what you wanted, you bastard. Now get out."

Pegasus sighed as he slid off of the seat.

"Very well, but I was here to give you some very interesting information that not even our Lord Satan knows about…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seito demanded. "You are my Uncle's man. It is your job to tell him everything."

Pegasus turned and wagged his finger again. Seito swore he'd some day bite it off.

"True, but some information is not wished to be heard by Lord Satan and so I don't tell him. However, information that may seem irrelevant to the Lord may be valuable to the General."

"Such as…?"

"Oh my, but I thought you told me to leave."

Pegasus was obviously enjoying the moment, which irritated Seito to no end.

"Sit," Seito barked.

With a smile of triumph, the man sat delicately upon the stool again. Seito waited for Pegasus to start but the man remained silent. The silence sent a shiver of annoyance down Seito's spine and he was about to shout at the human when he spoke.

"I say, you wouldn't happen to have any t-."

"Speak or I'll kill you."

"That wouldn't be wise, Seito-boy."

"You may not live long enough to see me care."

Pegasus sighed.

"You young demons are so reckless and impatient. First of all, I have received word that Yami had made it to Heaven and is currently still alive and un-captured."

"Impossible! The Gates of Heaven neutralize any demonic power! He is defenseless and in the territory of all seven Princes! How the hell did he remain un-captured?"

"Thanks to that little human boy that the Prince is smitten with, he is in his "human form". Apparently, it helps make him unrecognizable to the Prince's of Heaven and since his demonic powers are gone, there is no way to detect him."

"I see. Yami turned the little monster's greatest defense into an offense. Clever bastard…but not quite clever enough, since now he trapped himself there. What else?"

"I'm going to be sent up to destroy the Gates of Heaven."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Now you are getting off topic, you idiot. I already know my Uncle's plans and his insane idea of tearing down the gates."

"With moi being human, I will not be detected by the angels and with a bit of help I can tear down the gates," Pegasus continued as if he hadn't been interrupted and Seito wondered on how much trouble he would get if he did kill the mortal but made sure his Uncle never found the body. "You see, I have a very special spy that was planted within Heaven for several years. They have gathered information of what mechanics have been done to build the gate and what magical components control the operation of the negation. As it turns out, the gate is only created as a barrier. The real threat is somewhere down below."

"Very nice; get to the point."

"As a trusted person up in Heaven, my spy is able to know everything that happens. Just a few moments ago I received a message from my angel and do you know what it said?"

"To go fuck yourself?"

"Ha, ha! You are funny, Seito-boy!" Pegasus laughed, before he gave Seito a dangerous smile. "Your little Amet is alive."

"What did you say?" Seito demanded and grabbed the little menace by the front of the coat. "Amet is dead you sick fuck!"

"According to my spy, young Amet is plenty alive and had been sentenced to servitude by Delios."

Seito let the coat slide from his hands before he started to laugh.

Amet, the little bastard, was alive. He hadn't been killed. But now the little fucker was in one of the most dangerous zones for demons. What a fix he got himself into.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, so quick to ask?"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want," Seito said impatiently.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow as his lips twitched.

"It's interesting to watch your reactions, Seito-boy. You are sarcastic and cold when it comes to everyone but when it comes too little Amet, you become quite…human."

A loud crash echoed throughout the room and Pegasus lay sprawled on the floor with a swelled cheek. Seito cracked his knuckles and leaned over the groaning man.

"Never call me that, you dirty, vile pest," he spat. "I am a demon. Not an inferior being."

"Quite a temper," Pegasus tsked. "I was only making an observation. There is news that you went crazy within the King's chambers today when you announced little Amet's death."

"That is none of your business," Seito said and turned sharply.

Footsteps came close behind the demon and his body tensed as hands were placed onto his shoulders. A voice was whispered in his ear.

"Could the reason that the cold general becomes so emotional when it comes to our young Prince because you are in love with him?"

"For you insolence, I will give you nothing. All you've told me was rubbish and useless to me."

"Does dear Satan even know you've slept with him? Does Yami?"

Seito went cold and with a snarl, whipped around to punch Pegasus. To his frustration, his fist hit nothing and growled at the pesky human who laughed while backing up towards the door.

"Too slow."

"How did you know that?"

"My spy network in Hell, Earth, and Heaven is very thorough, which is one of the reasons why your Uncle values me," he explained. "And it is also known to me why you haven't told anybody about your relationship. You have been afraid that rumors would reach Yami-boy."

Seito laughed humorlessly.

"Are you suggesting Yami would be jealous?"

"Oh, no. I'm suggesting that Prince Yami would kill you if he knew."

"Now, you're bluffing. The Prince does not care about his brother. Never has."

"Apparently you never saw what the young heir had done to the last demon who tried to touch his baby brother."

Seito went quiet. In truth, he had tried to bluff his way out of this uncomfortable conversation. It was true that Amet and he had been lovers for a time but that relationship had ended three hundred years ago. The young demon had ended it quite suddenly and never thought once about it again, which angered Seito since he was still madly attached to Amet. But Pegasus had one thing wrong. It wasn't because he was afraid of Yami that he had kept the relationship quiet. Hell, he would have told the bastard Prince himself.

It had been because he had been afraid of losing Amet. The little demon had too much pride in him and would hate for the public to know what was to be only his business.

But let the human think that was Seito's reason. The human was meddling enough in affairs that weren't his own.

"What do you want from me, now?" Seito asked with a clenched jaw.

"I want you to promote me to General."

"So, you're bribing your way up to the ranks. What's next? A King? Why not just give you the position right now?" Seito commented coldly.

"General will suffice," Pegasus said, flicking his white hair behind his shoulder. "In return, I'll tell my spy to help your little Amet escape Heaven."

"He has become a prisoner of war-."

"And if I'm not mistaken, Seito-boy, as a prisoner he can still come back and work his way back up. I don't think that will be such a big deal since he'll have his lover with him helping him along the ranks."

"Why do you want to be General?" Seito asked, crossing his arms.

He never trusted this human and distrusted him even more. Why would he want a position as a General? He had only been Captain for a day and now he wanted to immediately become a General? Demons would eat him before he could give one command on the battlefield, and the human knew it. Yet, he still asked for the high position, which meant that he had some secret plan of his own.

"What are you planning?"

"Now, that would spoil it wouldn't it?" Pegasus asked with a bright smile. "And if I tell you, it will forfeit the deal of saving your cousin."

"The dumb shit is as good as dead. Not even this "special spy" of yours can save him."

"On the contrary. There is a way."

"Enlighten me."

"No."

"Then give me a reason why I should give you the position of a General. I have no reason to trust you."

Seito felt himself bristle as Pegasus stood up from the stool with a shrug. The man was actually leaving.

'That bastard is playing me,' he thought and his lips pressed together in anger.

Deep inside, Seito's pride was telling him to turn his back on the idiot human but his heart…was screaming for Amet. Tightening his fist, Seito closed his eyes in annoyance. Why should he help the little squeaker? He already gave the young Prince everything he could. Seito had given the ungrateful brat his trust, a position in the army, and his heart. However, in return the Prince had only hurt him and managed to get himself in a tangles mess. Seito had done enough…

"Wait."

The word was heavy in his mouth and had a bitter taste once it left his lips. Pegasus paused at the doorway, waiting. Mouth twisted into an ugly scowl, Seito turned sharply silently screaming at himself for being so weak. He cursed Satan for bring this foul creature into hell, he cursed Yami for helping place this predicament onto him, and he cursed Amet for making him soft.

"I will make you General," Seito started, "however in return, you will bring both Prince's back to Hell."

"Both?"

"Yes, both," Seito spat. "I'll throw in your own personal army in return for one thing."

"I am curious."

"I want the name of your spy."

Pegasus sighed, as he fanned himself with his hat.

"You drive a hard bargain, Seito-boy," he sighed, "but the bargain of my own army to do with as I please…sounds promising. May I ask what you will do with the name?"

"No."

"Very well," Pegasus said as he placed the hat back onto his head. "The army will be small and hand picked by me. Each soldier will swear their loyalty to me."

"That is almost treasonous. Every man swears loyalty to Satan."

"Lord Satan doesn't have to know."

Seito knew he was starting cross the lines of betrayal. To swear loyalty to a General, was forsaking the word of the King in order to follow absolute command of a lower class. Oaths to Demons meant more to them then life. Although Demons found it fun to find loop holes with their contracts with humans, making a contract with a General or King was quite different. Their life would be bound to that person and everything they have would belong to the person as well.

"Unless you can't arrange it Seito-boy, I can settle for the promotion of General."

"No," Seito said quickly and placed his right fist over his heart and held up his left hand.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You must really want that name."

"I, Seito nephew of Satan, swear an oath to this human before me," Seito started, ignoring Pegasus's comment. "In exchange for the safe return of the two Princes and the name of Heaven's spy, I will make this man General and provide an army that will swear eternal loyalty."

Seito's right hand formed into long claws and swiftly marked an X upon his left shoulder. With a small smirk, he raised his claws and made two long marks upon Pegasus's chest. The human cried out in surprise and pain, grasping his bleeding wound. Seito flicked the blood from his hand and watched the mortal writhe as the wound immediately started to mend, creating two clawed scars.

"These marks upon our person, proves that an oath was made. If it is not honored by any of us…there will be consequences," Seito said dangerously.

"I suppose it was to much to ask for a warning," Pegasus's said with a shaky smile as he struggled to his knees. "And you ruined my favorite shirt."

"The name," Seito demanded.

"Alright, alright," Pegasus's said with a huff, as he still grasped his chest.

Seito tried not to show his enthusiasm at the pain in the man's face. The wound was nothing to Demons but it must be an agonizing burn for the human.

"Hurry up," Seito snapped. "What is the name of the angel?"

Pegasus smirked.

"My spy was once known as General Bakura."

:I:

Mijikai: Well, the story is slowly moving. I apologize that nothing seems to happen much in this chapter. Next one, will start to move a little quicker. Also, don't get too hung up with the pairings. Some aren't what you think (while some obviously are…Yugi/Yami)

Please don't ask me why Amet is getting hit on by everybody. I'm just making a parody of the book.


	9. Petals Nine

Red Petals

Chapter Nine

Amet stared.

Out of all the tasteless rooms he'd ever seen, this was far the worst. The room was at least an acre long all around and held the vibrant color of green. Everything held some kind of green shade to it: the curtains, the bed, the carpets, and even the walls!

Staring at the same color every which way was causing a slight irritating pulse in between his eyes and turned them away to fall on Gabriel. The "Lord" Prince was hunched over a-

"Holy Satan," Amet gasped sarcastically out loud and he almost felt the guards behind him jump at his sudden outburst. "The desk is made of silver wood! God forbid that it's not green!"

The scrapping of a quill paused. A half lidded eye briefly glanced at Amet's face before turning back to the document he was writing upon.

Amet's mouth twisted into a sneer. This angel had taken him prisoner, kissed him, made him a slave, and now ignored him. Taking a step towards the arrogant bastard, Amet had every intention to, at least, kick the chair from under the Prince but huge hands clamped onto his arms. A warning look was given to him by both soldiers.

"I'm sure your both tired of being ignored too," Amet said with a "humph".

The quill stopped and it was slammed on the table top. Gabriel stood and Amet raised an eyebrow as he saw that the young Prince was wearing a light green robe with golden leaves embroidered along the collar. A twisted golden rope was twined loosely around slim hips that were outlined by the thin fabric. The robe was not closed all the way and revealed the angel's long torso. The chest was sculpted finely and Amet stared at it with envy.

His brother had it and the fucking bastard had it…why the hell did Mother Earth not give him a finely sculpted body like them? Didn't he work just as hard as both of them? Didn't he exercise everyday? Spar with brutes twice as big and weight twice as much as him? And yet he did not have a massive body with defined muscles to show for it?

The Prince pulled his robe closed, which did nothing to hide it as the thin cloth still stretched over the body.

"Look at my face," Gabriel snapped and Amet slowly did so and was startled to meet blue eyes.

Since he had been so preoccupied, he never had a chance to notice the change of eye color. During the battle, he could have sworn he had stared into green eyes before he was impaled…

"You are dismissed," Gabriel said, not taking his eyes from Amet's, and the little demon heard the heavy loud footfalls as the guards retreated.

The doors rang ominously as they closed, leaving him alone. Immediately, the angel stepped closer towards him and cocked his head to one side. To Amet's irritation, he knew the bastard angel was inspecting him like some kind of animal that would be sold in markets. A hand lifted his chin, tipping his head up slightly.

Instantly, Amet flinched back and snapped his teeth at those long slim fingers, causing a hiss from his royal pain in the ass. Holding his hand like a treasure to his chest, Gabriel backed up slightly but continued the inspection as his eyes fell down. Once they hit Amet's thighs, a dark flush spread over the angel's cheeks.

"What is that you are wearing?" he demanded, gesturing with one hand towards his missing bottoms. Apparently, the shock made the angel forget how easy it would be to bite those waving fingers. It was tempting too.

"That is not only indecent but inappropriate!"

Amet smirked and glanced down as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't now, I thought it was quite stylish," the demon drawled and turned, twisting around to check out his legs from the back. "Shows off my legs quite nicely…don't you think?"

The angel was spluttering and turned sharply. With hurried steps, the angel reached his green dresser and ripped open the drawer. There was a moment of silence as he rummaged through his clothing and Amet folded his arms as he turned back to inspect the room with boredom. Frankly, he hoped he wouldn't be required to reside in the Prince's room. The slave corridors were much more pleasant to look at, not to mention less irritating on the eyes.

Suddenly, something was thrown in his face.

"Wha!" he shouted in panic and pulled the cloth off of his face to find that it was only a pair of soft looking pants. Holding them up, Amet raised an eyebrow in amusement as he found that the color was white; an ironic color for a demon.

"Put those on for now," Gabriel ordered and folded his arms. "I will not have people thinking I have perverse taste."

Amet snorted.

"Too late for that you fruit," Amet murmured under his breath before pulling on the pants.

They were too big.

Taking the ends, he folded them down until they fit smugly just right over his hips and then opened his arms for Gabriel to see.

"Have I satisfied the Prince?"

"It's better," Gabriel said with a curt nod.

There was a moment of hesitation before the angel slowly came back towards the demon, keeping his hands behind his back. Amet watched this with a satisfaction and wondered how far the Prince would move from him if he tried to bite his head. With surprising courage, or stupidity, the angel came up close to Amet. The warmth that radiated from the other body made Amet uncomfortable and he forced his body not to shift around too much or clench his jaw to show any sign of agitation. But it seemed the young Prince was too busy looking into his face instead of his body.

There was a frown as the angel leaned in closer and sniffed.

"You still smell," he commented arrogantly and Amet felt annoyance replace his discomfort. "I thought I asked for you to be washed."

"It's a little hard with only a facet and a towel," Amet snarled. "Let's see you do a better job, peacock."

Gabriel's lips thinned at the name.

"Then we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Gabriel asked, as his lips upturned into a predatory smirk.

Before Amet could comment, a hand grabbed his arm and with a great amount of strength he was thrown towards a doorway. Stumbling to keep his balance, Amet grabbed the doorframe to prevent himself from falling over.

"What the fuck is your pro-Hells fire," Amet whispered as his eyes widened in amazement.

Inside the room was one of the biggest and most beautiful baths he'd ever seen in his life. The room was half the size of the bedroom and the air was already white with steam from the already drawn bath. The water overlapped the tiles and reached from the front of the room all the way to the back. It looked like it could fit about fifty people in it!

Taking a step into the bathroom, Amet couldn't help but notice how smooth and cool the tiles were underneath his bare feet. However, the only thought that crossed Amet's mind was the puzzlement in how the maids filled the monstrous thing every day!

"Take your clothes off," Gabriel ordered and Amet made a face.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Shall I do it for you?" the angel threatened and Amet immediately pulled off the pants.

Dismissively tossing them into a corner, Amet added the shirt into the crumpled pile before slipping into the large bath. Pleasantly, his feet could easily touch the ground with the water gently lapping against his chest.

Sighing, he dunked into the warm water.

Water was either cold or colder in Hell. Since there were no materials to produce artificial warmth in Hell, baths were taken chilled. Because of this, demons never bathed often nor lingered when it was time to cleanse themselves. But this…the water was so warm on Amet's skin. A demon could lounge hours within this kind of temperature.

Resurfacing, Amet let in a large gasp of air and let it out slowly.

"You're like a fish," came a voice behind him and Amet coolly glanced over his shoulder as Gabriel stood behind him with a yellow bar in one hand and a cloth in another.

"I can wash myself, mother," Amet said bitterly.

"And you did a fine job the first time," Gabriel shot back and Amet turned his face away. "Be grateful you son of a bitch. Not many slaves get this kind of treatment from their masters."

"You are no master of mine," Amet bristled.

"Keep telling yourself that."

The demon's shoulders tensed as a hand brushed his hair to one side and held back a shudder as the smooth touch of a towel rubbed against his skin. It was done quickly and Amet let his arm be lifted so the soft towel could be rubbed upon it. With each motion, Amet couldn't help but feel a bit cleaner as he knew that now the blood was finally being scraped from his skin.

"Mmm, this _is_ fine treatment _master_," Amet sighed and moaned as water was cupped and poured onto his skin to wash away the soap.

The last time he was able to take a warm bath like this was when he was twelve. Yami had woken him up before dawn and Amet was forced out of his bed confused and half asleep. With the prodding of his older brother, Amet had been dragged out of their tent and shoved into the forest. Half confused, Amet had persistently asked what the hell Yami was doing but his older brother had only grinned saying that it was a surprise. It had been a good distance away, but when Yami had pulled away a thick willow covering, it revealed the treasure inside. A small lake was placed in the middle of the clearing but what made the lake peculiar was that steam was curling from the top.

"What is it?" Amet had asked his brother, wide awake now with a bit of fear and interest.

"I don't know but when I touched it the water felt warm against my skin," Yami had explained, staring at the lake with awe. "Let's take a bath in it!"

"But what if it's…you know; a trick set up by the Sky people."

Amet should have known Yami wouldn't have let that bother him.

Scoffing silently to himself as Gabriel started to shampoo his hair, Amet remembered how his brother stripped himself and jumped into the steaming lake with a loud "whoop". Amet had been slower to follow, and had slid into the lake gingerly as if he were afraid the lake would turn into fire and swallow him and his brother up. After several minutes of nothing happening, Amet had relaxed and both brothers enjoyed themselves in the warm water. That had been their secret spot for months until the Sky people found it and took over it. Both his brother and he had watched as five sky people stood in their secret spot. Three had been lounging in the sun, disgustingly naked, while two leaned back in their lake. Amet had been outraged and nearly ran into the clearing to shoo the stupid sky people away but his brother stopped him. With a serious face, his brother had told him that it was useless and had left.

Amet had been bitter at his brother for weeks after that incident as questions roamed through his head over and over again that left him bitter. Why had his brother backed down so easily? Yami knew as well as he that the Sky people were spoiled and always had gotten their way. So, why did he further give them what they wanted by not chasing them away from what rightly belonged to Yami and him. They, the Earth people, had found it first!

A thumb swept across Amet's cheek, startling him out of his bitter memory. As his eyes opened, he realized he was shedding tears. In shame, he wiped them away furiously before hunching his shoulders.

"Don't touch me you fucking bastard," Amet snarled.

"Dunk your head."

"Don't tell me what to-what the fuck did you put in my hair?" Amet shouted and sniffed the long soapy strands. "They smell awful!"

Gabriel glared and crossed his arms tightly.

"Stop being ungrateful, little brat. That just so happens to be a rare shampoo that was once created my humans before they lost their minds. There are only five hundred bottles left," Gabriel lectured. "You should be honored that I sacrificed some of the precious formula to wash _your_ hair."

Rage slowly rose. Why was it the Sky people got what ever they wanted? The Sky and Earth people were both born at the same time and yet no matter how the Sky people advanced they still became richer and richer. Rare formulas, luxurious rooms and bath tubs…they even had heated baths everyday! It wasn't fair; none of it was.

Baring his teeth, Amet whipped around and slammed his hands into Gabriel's chest. Breathing hard, Amet looked into the angel's eyes.

"We've always been considered second best to your kind. The Sky and Earth were born the same time, yet somehow we are seen as insignificant enough to become your slaves," Amet said in a tight voice and glared up at Gabriel. "Don't act as if I should be fawning over you with grace just because you let me take one simple fucking bath and you let me use the "rare" formula! Since your kind convinced Mother to banish us to Hell we've all done just fine taking our chilled baths! Fuck your luxury!"

He threw water in Gabriel's face.

Gabriel didn't say anything, as water dripped down his cheeks and fell in droplets from his chin. The arrogance in the angel's posture and face were gone. This made Amet angrier and smacked the angel across the face.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You understand nothing, so don't pretend you do," Amet spat as he turned away from the startling emotion of sadness that was reflected in Gabriel's eyes. "What the hell made you all special? What did my people do to be treated like this? Both alive and immortal we are treated second best to your kind. We were once hated by Mother, now we're hated by everybody; even each other."

Arms swept Amet up and he was hugged tightly, the side of his face pressed to a firm chest. Lips kissed the top of his head gently.

"You are not hated, Amet."

"Don't mock me."

"I mean it," Gabriel said firmly and cupped Amet's face. "I love you."

"…Are you psychotically disturbed? I remember once hearing about mortals who suffered from split personalities."

"It is hard to stay cynical and arrogant towards you when you make a face like this," Gabriel said. "And when you look at me with such pain, I can't help but…"

Amet's eyes went wide as Gabriel captured his lips. He struggled but the angel only backed him up until he felt the edge of the tub press against the middle of his back. A hand held his wrist back while the other arm wrapped around his waist tightly pressing their bodies together. Parting to gasp for breath, Amet felt his face and body become uncomfortably warm as he became painfully aware how tightly he was pressed against another body.

And, he hated to admit it, the kiss…felt good.

Avoiding the angel's eyes, Amet slowly covered his lips with his fingers as if in disbelief.

"I…have a question," Amet finally said to change the subject of the embarrassing moment that had happened. "Why did you claim I was my brother and take me here?"

Gabriel pulled away slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You fucking liar! You knew all along that I wasn't Yami and pretended stupidity," Amet hissed. "Why?"

Gabriel swept a piece of wet hair away from Amet's face and kissed the side of his jaw.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You wanted my ass."

"No, I wanted your heart."

Amet snorted.

"Doesn't explain anything."

"And I'll likely not tell you ever," Gabriel countered and took Amet's arm to pull him to the middle of the bath, "Stay still while I clean up the rest of you and wash the soup out of your hair."

"_I'm_ cleaning the _bottom_ half if you don't mind," Amet scowled as he crossed his arms. "Like hell I'm letting you anywhere near those areas."

Gabriel rolled his eyes in response but agreed. However, Amet didn't feel like he won anything at all.

:I:

Yugi stared down at Yami's sleeping face and couldn't help but wonder if this was the face he would have owned if he was able to grow older. To have the baby fat on his cheeks melt away to expose high cheek bones, the large eyes recede slightly, the small body growing tall, and the soft body turning hard from muscle. But it wouldn't really be possible to know now that he had died.

There was a murmur and Yami's amethyst eyes flickered open and immediately softened as they gazed up into Yugi's face. The boy couldn't help but flush slightly and became shy.

"So…what now?" Yugi asked.

"We get the fuck out of here," Yami said simply and sat up. "Unfortunately, we need to retrieve a certain parasite before we can plan our escape."

Yugi frowned.

"Wouldn't that be difficult? Amet's in one of the Prince's rooms."

"And it's awfully easy to imagine the perverse actions that will take place there," Yami growled as his frown deepened. "God, he's always been an idiot."

Yugi's frown deepened. Although he hadn't talked with Amet for very long, he liked the demon despite his acidic sarcasm. And from the way he back talked most of the angel Princes, Yugi thought him far from stupid.

"What's with that face?" Yami demanded.

"Nothing," Yugi said but changed his mind as Yami's eyes bored into him. "It's just…give your brother more credit. He's smarter then you think."

There was a dark look in Yami's eyes as he leaned into Yugi.

"Is that admiration I hear?" he asked in a low growl. "Do you admire my little brother, Yugi?"

"Well…there are some attributes that he has that I wish I could have," Yugi admitted and grinned teasingly. "I would love to be able to drive people who think they are better then me crazy."

"He _learned_ that from _me_," Yami murmured, and Yugi stared at the slight pout of the demon's lips.

Wondering if he was seeing right, Yugi decided to push a little further.

"And he does have a handsome face-."

There was a creak from the bed as the demon surged up and hands painfully squeezed Yugi's arms. In panic, the boy squirmed to escape but the fingers only tightened causing tears to form in the boy's eyes. The small back was thrust to the bed and Yami loomed over him with dangerous bright red eyes. There was a snarl on his lips, showing teeth on the right side.

Yugi gasped as his heart pounded wildly within his chest, not knowing whether to feel fear or…joy. It was such an extreme reaction.

"Y…Yami," he whispered, wincing slightly. "You're hurting me."

Yami didn't move but the grip slightly eased. Staring up into the demon's eyes, Yugi couldn't help feel his heart speed up as he could see the obvious possession and jealousy within the demon's eyes. But…did Yami even realize what he was feeling? The demon still stood very still as if his body did not know what else to do with the emotion that was raging within him.

Slowly, Yugi leaned forward starting to close his eyes as he reached to press his lips against Yami's. Instead, Yami immediately let him go causing him go and turned to sit upon the edge of the bed which left Yugi staring up at the ceiling with puckered lips. A pain spread through his chest as he stared at Yami's back.

Why? Why did he…pull away from him?

"Yami?" Yugi called as he scrambled up.

He was glad that Yami refused to look at him. He didn't want the demon to see the tears that were starting to from within his eyes. All it seemed he did around Yami, was cry.

"Yami, why…why?"

"You don't know what it really means to kiss a demon," Yami said.

"Yes, yes I do!" Yugi protested and Yami finally turned to stare at him. "I…I don't mind."

"How would an innocent angel know the way of demons?" Yami asked as he ran a hand through Yugi's hair. The voice was gently curious not harshly demanding.

Looking up at Yami, Yugi scooted closer to Yami and wrapped his arms around the demon's chest. It was firm and surprisingly warm on Yugi's cheek. The only thing missing, which made him a little sad, was that there was no heart beat to feel. There was only the rise and fall of Yami's breathing. It seemed that although demon's lost their hearts, they did not forget to breath.

"Amet told me," Yugi said and the stroking stopped. "He made me understand how special a kiss can be for demons. I know that I'm not a fantastic person but if you'd be willing…"

"Yugi," Yami said. "It's not that I think ill of you. This is not…the best time to bond. Not in this kind of situation. We're in dangerous territory and it is highly unlikely that Amet or I will survive trying to escape here. Please, don't look at me like that."

Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest, trying not to cry but the traitors fell from his overfilling eyes and spilled onto his cheeks. He covered his mouth to muffle the soft sobs that were erupting from his throat.

"Yugi…Yugi," Yami said softly; something Yugi did not hear often from the demon.

Arms hugged him tightly and he could feel Yami's cheek press against the top of his head.

"The situation is unpredictable and I will not have you pining helplessly if you lost me. Losing someone you are married too can cause very traumatic effects, understand?"

Yugi nodded silently and felt lips press against his forehead.

"It would kill me if I knew I'd leave you behind in pain."

"Don't talk like that," Yugi said, his voice cracking from trying not to cry. "I might die, I may not make it out alive…I don't want to think about that!"

"I'm just preparing you for the future. It's useless trying to sugarcoat everything," Yami said firmly. "I found from experience that it is less painful that way then to be white lied too."

Yugi nodded but the truth was he did want Yami to lie. He wanted to hear Yami say that everything was going to be fine from now on…but it was too much to hope for. Sniffing, Yugi pressed close to Yami's warm body.

"Yugi," Yami suddenly said and Yugi felt the demon start to pull away. "You shouldn't get so close to me."

Yugi looked up at him with hurt eyes. What was going on? Why was Yami starting to become so distant from him?

Yami's fingers cupped his face, his thumb wiping a stray tear from his eyes.

"You shouldn't look so vulnerable," Yami whispered and suddenly his tongue licked a falling tear all the way up to his eye.

Yami's teeth gently nipped Yugi's ear before whispering, almost breathlessly.

"You shouldn't look so cute…I might eat you up."

It was happening again! Yami's eyes became dark and his tongue was touching his neck in ways that made Yugi flush hard. Fear and excitement gripped the boy as he didn't know whether to appreciate or be scared in the sudden mood swing. First Yami tried pushing him away and now was becoming aggressive.

'Does…does Heaven make demon's go crazy?' Yugi half wondered as he felt the demon's tongue reach his collar, licking it softly.

"Yami-," Yugi gasped as there was a sucking sensation on his shoulder. "Yami!"

"OH MY GOD!"

The mood shattered as Yugi and Yami whipped their heads up to see Ryou and Jounouchi. Ryou's brown eyes were wide while Jounouchi's mouth had fallen open as he pointed with a wavering finger. All four were at a loss for words before Jounouchi broke it.

"I thought you two were cousins!"

"Uh…we are," Yugi said loudly in his panic, and pushed Yami away from him.

A low growl cut through the room and Yugi yelped as the demon pulled him possessively to his side. Dark purple eyes glared upon the two angels.

"What do you want," he snarled.

Both angels stepped back from what ever look was upon Yami's face. It must have been dangerous looking if the two looked nervous.

"Eh…I just wanted to pop in to see if Yug and you wanted to…be shown around?" Jounouchi said slowly as he edged behind Ryou. "Didn't mean to barge in on anything…really."

Yami suddenly stood up, keeping his hand on Yugi's shoulder as if he didn't want the contact severed. It made Yugi smile.

"You will show us around Heaven?" Yami asked, his irritated mood starting to fade.

"Sure, sure!" Jounouchi said loudly with a big grin, obviously trying to get himself on Yami's good side. "I'll show you the whole place if you want."

"That would be a bit impossible since there are more rooms here than can be counted," Ryou countered and Jounouchi scowled at him.

"I don't need to see them all," Yami said. "I just want to know if there are a couple of places…here. I mean, after reading such _stories_ about Heaven when I was younger…"

Yugi glanced at Yami. If he was going to ask them to show him the Prince's rooms or anywhere important, it would probably be a waste of time. Ryou and Jounouchi were no where near a high rank and would probably not even know what to picture in their minds to bring themselves there. But Yami would know that already, he wasn't ignorant nor stupid. Then…what few places did Yami have in mind?

Ryou stared at Yami with unreadable eyes before nodding.

"Which ones did you have in mind?"

"The Gates of Heaven, a quiet garden, and anywhere with a lot of trees," Yami named without hesitation. "I would like to see all three now, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, we can do that," Jounouchi said more joyously as he stepped out of his "hiding place". "The only problem is the quiet garden, thing. All the gardens I know are really crowded and noisy. Except for the meditative one but that one's just creepy. You can't make a sound without feeling guilty."

"There is one," Ryou said, "but it was created for…special guests."

"The Higher?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ryou shifted his eyes slightly, licking his lips nervously.

"The Lower."

"What? Heaven has a caste system?" Jounouchi suddenly asked. "I didn't know that."

"Because it wasn't already obvious when you compared the angels with the Princes," Yami growled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Jounouchi said defensively. "I'm new here. I've only been here for a month, okay."

"Impressive."

"You looking for a fight?" Jounouchi bristled before Ryou held up a hand.

"If you don't mind the garden having a couple of the Helpers wandering around, then it would suit your tastes. Helpers rarely go there and most of the time it's isolated. Angel's never go there…almost never," Ryou said.

Yugi perked up and slid to the side of the bed.

"Does it have trees there?" Yami asked, almost demanded and Ryou nodded while spreading out his arms.

"A couple of big trees but most of them are small."

"How do you know that, Ryou?" Jounouchi asked curiously and frowned suspiciously as he leaned towards Ryou, causing the angel to lean back. "It sounds like you _have_ been to the gardens before."

"Whhaaaaa! I just said "almost never"!" Ryou shouted as he pushed Jounouchi away. "I sometimes go there because it's the best reading spot. But I don't see any angels when I go there so I'm assuming I'm one of the few that go there."

"Take me there, now," Yami said, this time it was a demand.

"Sure," Ryou said and held out a hand to Yami. "Take my hand and I'll show you the image."

Yugi watched, as Yami's hand slid from his shoulder in order to walk up to Ryou and take his hand. Although it was only to mind link each other, Yugi stared with envy.

"Do you see it?" Ryou asked.

"Yes."

"Yugi, your turn," Ryou said as he held out his hand.

The envy washed away as Yugi took Ryou's hand and closed his eyes as a picture was drawn in his mind. The garden was small and held a thin layer of grass with two or three tall trees that barely provided shade. The rest was shrubs that gathered at random places. It looked sad and almost pathetic. When his eyes opened he stared into Ryou's eyes as the angel smiled at him sadly.

"You see it too?"

"Yes," Yugi whispered and let his hand slide from Ryou's. "It looked lonely instead of peaceful."

Ryou nodded in agreement before turning to Jounouchi. Once they linked hands, the rambunctious angel's eyes immediately started to tear.

"Jounouchi," Yugi said gently as he reached for his new friend. "It…it's alright."

"The garden," Jounouchi said, "Was so pathetic looking! It was the plainest garden I've ever seen! It makes me cry to see such a pitiful looking place in Heaven!"

Yugi stared at Jounouchi before sighing. It seemed the deep emotions that were so obvious was indifferent to Jounouchi.

'Aw well. It's not really his style to be poetic,' Yugi thought as he started for the door.

The picture of the sad garden came vividly into his mind as he stepped through the door and sadly found it to become real. It was even sadder looking than the mental picture as Ryou had forgotten to add in the dead flowers and the yellowing of the grass.

"Whoa! It looks worse than the image," Jounouchi said behind him. "It makes you wonder why God or any angel hadn't fixed it up by now."

"It's probably because they don't think them worthy enough," Yami spat and Yugi had to silently agree.

"It's not that," Ryou said defensively. "This garden was given to the Helper's to have _them_ take care of it. It is not our fault that they have been neglecting the plants. Though…it tears at me to see how they have ruined, yet, another beautiful place."

Yugi glanced back to see Yami bristling and immediately changed the subject.

"Yami, why did you want to come here?"

"I needed to make a call," Yami said, turning his eyes away from Ryou and walking past all of them towards the biggest tree in the small garden.

"A call?" Yugi asked, wondering if he heard him right. "How?"

Yami didn't answer as he placed his hand upon the tree's dry bark. With a gentle sigh, he closed his eyes and became still. Yugi watched curiously, wondering what kind of calling this was.

"Hey, Yug. What's your cousin doing?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'm…not sure," Yugi answered honestly.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Whipping his head around, Yugi heard footsteps striding towards the small group before the demon appeared. The demon looked irritated with his hair dripping wet and a pair of loose white pants snug around his hips. Water still stained the slim torso.

"Amet," Yugi whispered.

"It's that demon!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Oh, my," Ryou breathed nervously. "Yugi its him."

Amet ignored everyone except for Yami whose eyes did not waver from his little brothers. Yugi held his breath. From how Yami spoke about him, it seemed the demon was really, really irritated with his younger brother.

"What the fuck do you want?" Amet demanded, finally tearing his eyes away from Yami to the rest of the group before they fell on Yugi. "Oh, it's you. The little shorty."

"I'm not that short," Yugi said defensively. "Uh…I thought…you were in servitude."

Amet snorted.

"Don't worry, I am," he spat and folded his arms. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of you sum-," Amet was about to say when there was a slight cough and his eyes turned to face Yami's again.

Something must have passed between them as Amet immediately changed what he was about to say.

"…I though I _heard_ one of you call me," Amet said, and Yugi noticed that his eyes avoided straying towards his brother again. "I guess I was wrong."

"Well, how about we go see the Gates of Heaven," Ryou said suddenly, glancing at Amet with fear.

"Yes, I would like to see it," Yami agreed, giving Amet one last glance before passing by him to join Ryou and Jounouchi at the door. "Yugi."

"Uh…I'm going to stay here a little longer," Yugi said and Yami's mouth tightened slightly.

"Come on, Yug. Why do you want to stay here?" Jounouchi asked, wrinkling his nose. "Nothing here."

"I know, but…it's nice and quiet."

"I'll stay with you," Jounouchi volunteered but Yami grabbed his shoulder.

"You come with us," he said quietly and gestured towards the door. "Ryou."

Ryou looked at Yugi with worry as his eyes as they flickered towards Amet.

"I hate to leave you alone with him, Yugi, but they aren't harmful when converted to a Helper," Ryou started and Yugi smiled.

"I'll be fine. Go guide Yami to the Gates of Heaven," Yugi said and Ryou reluctantly nodded.

After a brief moment, all three went through the door and were gone.

Now that he was alone, Yugi turned towards Amet…who was already walking away.

"Wait!" Yugi shouted.

"I don't want to play ask-the-demon's-twenty-questions game with you," Amet said but paused as he glanced around. "Where's the damn door I used to get here?"

"Amet, please. I wanted to…"

"My brother is here with you so what do you need me for, angel?" Amet asked harshly, glancing behind his back.

"I was hoping you could answer a curiosity of mine," Yugi murmured with embarrassment. "Have you been feeling…odd since you came here?"

"Ha! I've been feeling "odd" since I came to this hell hole," Amet snorted.

"I mean, reacting oddly."

Amet raised an eyebrow before turning, a look of interest on his face.

"Did my brother attack you?"

Yugi blushed brightly.

"Well, it's not only that…I mean sometimes he'd push me away and then he's suddenly become…uh…aggressive or something…and then," Yugi babbled.

"That's normal."

"Normal!" Yugi shouted.

"For a demon," Amet added with a smirk and turned his body to face Yugi. "You remember what I told you about kisses?"

"Demon's only kiss once for marriage."

"A kiss to a demon is like sex to a human or angel. It's sacred and not to be flaunted. However, sex to a demon is like kisses to a human or an angel."

"What?"

Yugi was in disbelief.

"You mean...you flaunt it everywhere?"

Amet shrugged.

"It's quite simple. You see someone attractive and let the "urge" take over us. It can be public, private, a short fuck, or long."

"But you said kisses-."

"Who says you have to kiss to have sex? Sure there's sucking on certain body parts but that doesn't mean you have to kiss on the lips for it," Amet explained.

"What is the "urge"?" Yugi asked curiously.

Amet rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm having a sex talk with an angel," he grumbled. "God, why don't you ask Yami?"

"It's too embarrassing!" Yugi shouted, a flush creeping onto his cheeks and neck. "I can't ask him…besides, he probably won't explain it to me anyway."

"I really hate you right now," Amet sighed and sat down on the grass. "But I guess its better giving a sex lesson then spending time with the psycho Prince. I think he's suffering from that human mental illness…what was it called for the split personality thing…?"

"How did you escape him?"

"I didn't. After he forced me into a bath, he told me to stay put in the garden until he needed me. Once I stepped into the place I hear a fucking annoying voice calling my name loudly in my ears. Stupid brother."

"How was he able to call you?"

Amet became quiet and his eyes fell upon the big tree that Yami had touched briefly. For a moment, his eyes softened as they stared upon it.

"You know that there are four elements in the world."

Yugi nodded.

"Every person is born with one of them. A sort of connection to that one element," Amet said quietly and his eyes misted slightly. "When I was born, it was under a maple tree with its leaves still bright green and yellow from spring. The tree shaded me and whispered lullaby's that would always lull me to sleep. The forest was more of a home to me then the tents that my people lived in."

With a shuddering sigh, Amet pulled himself out of his dream and his face grew hard again as he turned to look at Yugi.

"My brother can call me through any tree that he can find. It doesn't require magic, just a voice and a tree."

"Can you call Yami with an element?"

"Yes, but I'm not sticking my hands in a fire pit for him."

Yugi couldn't help but smile. Fire seemed the perfect element for Yami.

"Right, what was it you were asking again?"

"Huh? Oh, what's the "urge" you were talking about?"

"The "urge" is just a name. What it is, is when a demon falls into lust. It's quite easy to fall into and once it takes hold of a demon, it's hard to come out until their sexual pleasure is exercised," Amet said, and glanced at Yugi who was flushed from all the crude talk of the demon. "That's probably why Yami's trying to push you away right now. Since you're not a demon, he knows that sex is not something you'd be willing to do easily and so tries to refrain from the "urge"."

"…You said that demon's have…uh…sex frequently."

"Pretty much," Amet said.

"Have you?"

"Slept with anyone?" Amet finished. "Of course, I am a young demon after all."

"Has Yami?"

The question formed a deep pit in Yugi's stomach at the thought of Yami sleeping with anybody.

"No."

Yugi looked up in surprise.

"But you said demons-."

"Yami's weird. He was too busy honing his fighting skills when we were alive and in Hell he was too busy being a General to think about sex. I've never seen him or heard of him getting an "urge" before."

"Oh," Yugi said and shyly looked up at Amet.

"What now?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Satan's Hell," Amet hissed. "I'm not going to end up giving you a whole lesson in how to have sex am I?"

"No…no…it's just that…I want to please Yami but I've never done it before. I'm scared."

"Of course, because sex is considered sacred to you races."

"Weren't you scared when you first did it?"

For the first time, Yugi saw Amet's face grow red. A deep red flush ran down his face and down his neck all the way to his upper chest.

"That…that is none of your business!" Amet shouted. "How did the focus come on to me? I don't want to fuck my brother, you do."

Amet was always so crude.

"Does it, Amet?" Yugi asked again.

"For Satan's sake," Amet muttered and his flush brightened. "Yes, it does but that's not the point!"

Yugi nodded slowly and he could hear Amet taking in a deep breath.

"Look, shorty. Angels and demons are different. They have been different since the dawn of time. But…don't feel pressured to do something you don't want to do."

"Okay…thank you."

Amet's hard features softened until he didn't look as old but much younger; maybe the face of a sixteen or fifteen year old.

"At first I thought you corrupted my brother, but maybe that innocent demeanor of yours will be good for him. Although you're annoying as hell with your insistent questions," Amet said. "When does my brother plan to leave with you?"

"You're coming with us too."

Amet's face had a hopeful look. It was the look of a younger brother who just heard that his older brother cared about him. But it disappeared quickly as he shook his head.

"No, I'm…going to stay here."

"There is nothing for you here, Amet," Yugi protested.

"There is even less for me on Earth and in Hell. I can not come in contact with a single demon when outside of Heaven's Gates if I am to live. And…how I am loath to say this…but I am also bonded here."

"I remember," Yugi said quietly. "Is he horrible to you?"

"No, he's confusing," Amet said with a frown. "One moment he is a ruthless Prince and the next he's affectionate. Personally, I prefer the ruthless Prince. I could annoy him more easily. When he's affectionate it catches me off guard."

"…Are demons not used to affection?"

Amet's features hardened slightly as he stared at nothing.

"Not the kind the bastard gives me."

Yugi stared up at Amet and noticed his eyes were softening. It was a look Yugi had never seen on his face and it oddly suited him more then the demon's usual scowl.

"You shouldn't get to comfortable around me," Amet suddenly said. "Yami will get jealous."

"Amet, can we be friends?"

"What?"

"Can we be friends?"

Amet snorted.

"It seems I don't have a choice do I? Whether we become "friends" or not, you're still going to seek me out asking these questions of yours," Amet said but there was no malice or sarcasm in his voice. Only humor.

Yugi smiled and slowly Amet smiled back. Not a sarcastic or half smile but a real one.

:I:

Yami stared up at the golden gate that looked to rise about one hundred and fifty feet. From the look of it, the frail bars that made up the gate looked like they could easily be broken with just a tape of a finger.

"How does it open?" Yami asked, trying to make it sound like a curious question of a mortal.

"The Gate Keeper regulates it," Ryou explained. "She is also the one who places the barrier to neutralize demonic power."

"…How can I meet this Gate Keeper of yours?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't. She only comes in contact with the Seven Princes."

"Not anybody else?" Yami asked with a snort.

"Well, why would angels want to leave here in the first place?" Jounouchi asked as he stared up where the gate ended. "Nobody who isn't part of the warriors has ever wanted to leave. It's a cool luxury here."

"Oh, I'll bet," Yami hissed darkly under his breath and touched the bars.

They were cool and surprisingly safe to touch. Or it could be because he was now human that the magic didn't affect him.

"Is there a way I can meet her without having to ask the Seven Princes?" Yami asked.

"Not that I am aware of," Ryou said with a slight frown. "Usually the request is made to Prince Delios."

'Like hell I'm "requesting" anything from the twit,' Yami thought and turned to face the two angels. "Thank you, I've seen enough."

"That's it?" Jounouchi asked. "Don't you want to at least hear the history of how the gate was made?"

"No."

"Alright then," Jounouchi said quickly as he cringed slightly from Yami's cold, irritated stare. "Uh…let's go back and grab Yug. Then we can all go catch-."

"I need both of you to stay here for a moment," Yami said, cutting the angel off. "There is something I need to discuss with my cousin privately. Once I'm done I'll return here."

"Do we have to stay here?" Jounouchi asked and glanced around. "This place is pretty drab and there isn't much to do while we wait-."

"Stay!"

"Jeez, you don't have to shout."

"I'll keep us occupied with a history lesson, Jounouchi," Ryou said with a smile.

"You call that entertaining?" Jounouchi asked.

"Have you heard the story of the Sky and Earth people?"

"What's that?"

"In the beginning of time-."

Yami passed the two angels. He didn't need to hear the story; he'd already heard it many times as a child and he would not be able to restrain himself from snapping if he heard the angels twisted version of it.

The demon went through the doorway and stepped back into the garden. He'd been lucky that there was a spot in Heaven that was not only isolated from the angels but held trees. To his greater luck, there had been a adequately large one, which made the connection to his brother stronger and brought pleasant results when his idiot brother appeared immediately.

Yugi and Amet were sitting on the grass where he had last left them and Amet glanced behind his shoulder.

"That was quick," he commented.

"Little brother, this is where you redeem yourself," Yami said as he came towards them.

Amet raised an eyebrow as he slowly stood up.

"What?"

"Little brother," Yami purred and slipped an arm around Amet's shoulders. "You are going to seduce Gabriel."

"What!?" Amet shouted and Yami felt a bit of pleasure of the horror in his brother's face. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"It shouldn't be hard for you. Just flaunt yourself a little and then ask him for a favor. If you have him twined around your fingers tightly enough, we can all be free in three days."

"…Why do I have to seduce him?" Amet demanded.

"Look, the only way to open that gate is to have the Gate lady open it. Unfortunately, only the Seven Princes are able to keep in contact with her."

"So you want me to seduce the psycho Prince to talk to the lady and open up the gate."

"Yes."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Were you not listening?" Yami scowled. "We'll be free in three days."

"I'm not going with you."

An unexpected feeling overcame Yami and he stared at Amet.

"What do you mean you're not coming with us?"

"I'm not going with you," Amet said more slowly with a defiant look on his face.

Anger swelled within Yami and he grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? I am not going to let you stay here and be treated like a slave by those fucking beasts!" Yami shouted before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Or do you secretly like servitude with the Prince?"

"Yami, stop," came a voice and a gentle touch brushed against his wrist.

Immediately, his grip relaxed and his brother wiggled from his grasp.

"Amet…has his reasons for staying," Yugi said quietly and glanced at Amet sympathetically.

Yami didn't like how there was a secret between the two and it frustrated him that he was out of the loop. Turning on his little brother again, this time planning to shake the confession out of the little squeaker, Yami reached out to grab him but Amet's look stopped him. For the longest time, Amet had always had a scowl plastered on his face. Now, it was gone and replaced with a soft, pleading look.

"Brother, please, just understand and respect my decision," Amet said quietly and turned his back on him. "Look, I'll do you the favor and get the gate open for you guys, but in return tell father that I died. Don't let him know that I'm alive in this place."

"Amet," Yugi called out but Amet already disappeared behind the bushes.

"That little…," Yami spluttered and strode forward to follow but Yugi grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "What?"

"Yami, understand-."

"How can I understand anything if nothing is being told to me?" Yami snapped.

Yugi's eyes dropped and his fingers played with Yami's sleeve. Falling to one knee, Yami took Yugi's hands in his own and squeezed the gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you," he said and Yugi kissed his forehead.

"Yami, please, just trust your brother. He has his reasons for staying," Yugi said.

Yami nodded but deep inside he refused to believe this was what his brother really wanted. He had a deep suspicion that Gabriel had something to do with it but he let it go for now.

Looking deep in Yugi's eyes, Yami's couldn't help but stray down the young angel's smooth cheeks. The tips of black hair brushed a fine thin neck, and skin was exposed where the collar of the shirt failed to hide. Leaning forward, Yami enveloped the skin with his mouth and sucked gently, kneading the flesh with his tongue. Yugi gasped and there was a low moan as Yami's hands traveled up the boy's shirt. The skin was smooth and he let his hands rise up to the boy's shoulders before sliding down to the boy's hips.

The "urge" was starting to overwhelm his senses. He tried to stop but the skin felt so good under his fingers and the boys moans urged him on.

"Yami, that feels good."

The angel's words snapped the rest of Yami's restraint as his sex-drunk made one simple connection. If the boy wanted it, he'd get it.

He scooped the boy into his arms and felt desire rise from Yugi's flushed face. The boy panted as his arms were tightly wrapped around Yami's neck and he twisted slightly so that his small body was pressed tightly against the demons.

"Let's find somewhere more comfortable," Yami purred as his hand slipped under the boy's waist band to feel the warmth of a thigh.

"What…what about Ryou and Jounouchi? Where are they by the way?" Yugi asked before Yami cut him off as he started to nuzzle his neck while the demons hand moved to the boy's rear. "Yipe!"

"Truly, I really don't give a damn," Yami whispered in the boy's ear.


	10. Petals Ten

Warning: I have never written a sexual scene for people to read before and don't go into much detail. Also, I'm not quite sure what considers "mature" or "NC17". I think mine are fine but if one does know what is looking for NC17 let me know before they find out. I want to apologize for how corny my sex scenes are. Thank you.

Second: I know that his name is supposed to be Marik but I like Malik better. Also, "Malik" is being referred to the Hikari side.

Red Petals

Chapter 10

The throne room of the castle was quiet. There was no wind, no sound of bugs, or the sound of the few servants who worked within the palace. They were now collapsed corpses, already shriveled and half eaten by insects, strewn upon the floor.

There was a slow, loud sip before a glass was set upon the arm rest of the throne.

One had remained alive.

Reikoku stared upon the floor with half closed eyes, stirring his drink absently with the tip of his finger. The battle of the Angels and Demons was close at hand. It was the day that he had been waiting for a long, long time.

With a smirk, he stood up and took in a deep breath filling his chest to its capacity before letting it out slowly. A dark white mist slipped from his lips and started snaking through out the room, greedily searching for hosts. Each snake like strand slipped through any opening it could find; an ear, a mouth, or nose, anything to slip into the still warm corpses. Those strands that didn't find a body quickly slithered out of the throne room where they would find plenty of bodies to possess.

Sitting back down, Reikoku took a slow sip of his drink and laughed as the corpses started to rise. With no brain or soul, the corpses were jerky with their movements and they let out low groans. However, they did not hesitate in where to turn to and know that it was the man upon the throne who now owned them.

"Now the games will begin," he cackled before raising his goblet to his decayed army. "Cheers."

:II:

He could hear them marching. How could he not when such loud footsteps echoed all the way down to one of Hell's deepest rooms?

It was both a comfort and an ugly sound that he couldn't help listening too. However, no matter how hard he tried he could not hear those specific footsteps that had always lifted his spirit. That was because his love was dead and would never march with the army. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall holding a long sword within his hands that was cradled upon his lap. The leather was rough and cracked with age as it had been used by his lover before he became a demon but he had chosen a good piece of material. It was still smooth and soft.

Settling his cheek against it, he stroked the long scabbard and traced the engraving he knew was on one side of the blade. It held his name. Each letter had been scratched within the thick steel with an expert hand and it was etched deep enough so that no blood or flesh would ever dull the letters. But it didn't matter now.

There was a heavy knock upon his door but he didn't move.

"Malik."

"Go away."

The door opened and Seito filled the doorway; his ice cold blue eyes staring down at him. Such a cocky demon and still wore strange outfits. Malik vaguely remembered Seito, favorite nephew of Satan, and was re-introduced to the handsome features upon him. He was tall, much taller than Malik and had brown chest nut hair that he kept short. The high cheek bones and small mouth looked exquisite with his unusual white skin that contrasted with his tight black outfit. An interesting looking white, sleeveless coat flowed down to the demon's black boots and a golden eye, the eye of Ra, dangled upon his chest to complete his clothing choice. It was much more elaborate then Malik's plain, loose t-shirt with blue leather pants. His feet were bare as was his upper body of jewlry. The gold that would have adorned his neck and arms were gone.

A smirk appeared upon the demon's mouth, a smirk that clearly said that Seito was mocking him. The door closed behind the young demon.

"I know what you want," Malik whispered. "I want no part of it."

"My request is much different than my Uncle's."

Malik opened his eyes slowly; the hue of violet was pale and misted. Seito came towards him and leaned forward to caress his ear and play with a long golden earring.

"I have a deal for you," Seito said. "I think you might find it promising."

The mist cleared up immediately and his usually large eyes narrowed dangerously before jerking his head away from Seito's fingers. The filthy liar. Different from his Uncle's? Pah, he wanted the exact same thing. Satan had kept badgering him to join his army to fight Heaven but Malik continuously refused him. It was only because he had been a favorite Captain and was in retirement that his request had been respected. If he had been anyone else, he would have lost his head. Why did people make him fight when he had no heart for it anymore? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Seito removed himself from Malik's bed and settled into a chair across from him. His long legs folded and hands clasped together like they always were when the demon wanted to make a deal. It irritated him and he put all his hate in his eyes to tell the bastard that.

"Shall I continue or shall I wait until you show interest?" Seito drawled.

"I am not fighting."

"So you told everyone when your lover _died_," the demon snorted.

"Don't speak about him with such disrespect," Malik hissed as he leaned forward, the blade coming out of its sheaf.

"I meant no offense," Seito said, placing his hands up. "Put that thing away, there will be no need for weapons in this conversation."

Malik leaned back against the wall, but the blade remained partially pulled out of its sheaf and he made sure the demon could see it.

"What is it?"

"It is more of a favor that I need and I will give you anything if you can accomplish it."

This sounded tempting. New possibilities and many options opened up if it was Seito who would give him "anything". In fact, his real wish could be granted with Seito's power and influence on his Uncle. Sitting up straighter, Malik nodded for Seito to continue.

"You will have to be placed into battle but I want to put you in a particular "General's" army. I need tabs on him and make sure he won't pull something that will displease my Uncle."

"Who is the General?"

"My Uncle's distasteful human spy."

"What?" Malik hissed. "How did a human take over the same position as Bakura in such a short amount of time? Not even you were made General in just a couple of years. What disgraceful thing has Satan done to make this so? No, I will not serve under such a pitiful thing."

"Quiet," Seito growled. "Pegasus has bribed his way to Bakura's position and has requested an army that would personally swear eternal loyalty to him. Yes, it is betrayal to Satan's part but we demons do know how to get around promises, don't we?"

"You want me to become a traitor's man?"

"Temporarily," Seito assured him. "All Pegasus's men are going to be chosen from those who have been in hell for less then five years, which means that he would have more influence over them than Satan."

"The brand?"

"The human doesn't know about it."

"No brand on his army than?"

"No," Seito answered with a smirk. "He hopes to charm them."

"I see. So he hopes that with new demons he will have a stronger control over his army because of the time circumstance. Demons don't join the army after at least one hundred years of training and then swearing their loyalty to Satan. In fact, they don't even see Satan until that time and with those who have been in hell for less then five years are fair game to anyone. An army is smaller then a kingdom so they will interact with Pegasus a lot more than their King," Malik murmured to himself. "And I'm assuming the King has no idea about this."

"Nobody knows except for you, me, and the human."

"You agreed to help him."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Seito said with his chin lifted slightly. "I was forced to make a deal with him."

Malik snorted, with the shake of his head.

"What does the human have over you that you would give him such power and betray your Uncle?"

"That is not necessary for this deal," Seito said darkly. "I can not trust that Pegasus won't put some plan into action that is unknown to both me and my Uncle and so I will plant a spy. You are a perfect candidate. Since you went into hiding after your lover was slain, nobody new would know who you are and, even though Pegasus may be informed about Bakura's situation, he does not know he had been married."

The room became quiet and Malik stood up slowly, his eyes glittering from the faint light as he placed a hand upon the hilt of Bakura's sword. Nobody knew that information. Nobody. Yes, some few close confidents knew that they were both sleeping together but nobody knew that they had sealed a bond together.

"How do you know that?" Malik asked quietly, "More importantly how many know besides you?"

"One other," Seito said with a shrug, not bothered at all by the threatening air that was staring to surround Malik. "You both should be more careful in where you make your kiss."

"Who is the other?"

"If I tell you, you have to do something else for me."

"Hn, so for the exchange of doing anything for me I have to pretend to be a traitor in the human's army and now you want me to do something else in exchange for a name?"

"Yes."

"That "anything" better be pretty big if it covers posing as a traitor."

"It is what ever you desire," Seito said, and from the light in his blue eyes Malik could see that the demon knew what he was thinking.

"Alright, what is it you want for exchange of a name?"

"Pegasus will send one of his men into Heaven, once the gates are neutralized, to fetch the Prince Amet. I want that demon to be you."

"You want me to find the Prince in Heaven to bring him back?"

"Yes."

"Why? That Prince is probably better off in Heaven if he's still alive."

Seito's face twisted into an ugly snarl and looked as if he was going lunge at him. However, he stayed in the chair. Malik had only been speaking the truth; not of malice but of kindness. He'd seen more then once how his highness treated his youngest son and would have thought that the Prince would find it a change of pace to be away from his father. Heaven didn't kill demons. They were too "pure" for that, instead they made them into slaves and, although it would wound the Prince's pride, he would stay safe.

"You will get him out of that place even if it costs you your life," Seito growled. "You hear me?"

Malik raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. Now it was so obvious and Seito's reasons started to self explain themselves.

"You're in love with Amet."

Seito stiffened which confirmed Malik's answer. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed and shook his head sadly.

"Let him go, Seito. It will do more harm then good trying to get him back."

"You know-."

"I know everything!" Malik snapped and held out the sword. "This is proof enough of what I've been through because of that bastard! Don't mess with angels when it has to do with love Seito, you'll just end up loosing everything."

"This is different," Seito protested.

"Don't even try. I may not look it but I'm much older than you Seito and more experienced in life," Malik interrupted and gestured angrily with his hand. "I may have isolated myself down here, Seito, but I do hear things. You took Amet into battle because your heart couldn't stand seeing him upset with his father and in the result he'd been taken as prisoner. With Pegasus, you let him bribe you into betrayal in exchange for Amet and now you look to me to fix it. What good came-."

Something heavy slammed into his body and he found himself sprawled on the floor with an angry general looking down upon him. Seito's face was twisted into pure rage, his body glowing faintly as pale bat like wings spread from his back. Clawed hands pinned him down and he could feel a tale whipping his feet as it twitched with agitation. But Malik didn't react. He had seen young people loose their cool before and he knew that he was more powerful than this youngling. Looking up at Seito calmly, he turned his head to expose his tanned neck to those sharp claws.

"Go ahead, kill me. You know I don't fear death, Seito."

"I could rape you."

"Your threat is empty, young general. You already proved that when you attacked me," Malik barked with laughter. "The reason why you wouldn't dare is because you worry if Amet would ever take you back if he knew that you slept with others."

"Shut up!" Seito shouted.

Closing his eyes, Malik felt his heart ache. Seito reminded him too much of himself. Although he didn't suspect that Amet was anyway like Bakura, who liked fucking almost everyone before they married, he knew what it was like to have given your heart and soul to one person.

"Get off of me," Malik said, opening his eyes and staring into Seito's. "And tell me this deal you have proposed."

Seito smirked as he slowly rose, his demon features melting into his "human" appearance. The arrogant fool had thought he had won but Malik had only submitted briefly. When the time came, he would show the twerp why he shouldn't mess with those older then him.

"You are correct in your assumption. Pegasus had offered to retrieve Amet from Heaven in order for me to promote him to General and provide him with an army. However, I do not trust he will give me Amet once he obtains the Prince and so I leave it to you."

"Is that all?" Malik asked.

"Yes."

"In return for these "favors", I want you to bring Bakura back from the grave. It is not only for me but for the sake of Hell as well. This battle will not be the final one and Bakura will be needed if we want to finally bring the Sky people to their places. Now, give me my name."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"First to determine whether this demon needs his tongue cut out or not."

"It was Amet."

Malik's eyes widened slightly then closed them briefly before nodding. Amet was trustworthy enough if he had only told one person since knowing the secret of Bakura and himself. However, it was peculiar that the Prince would tell Seito instead of his elder brother. From what he could remember, Amet had been a quiet demon who didn't react with anybody. It was odd such a child would suddenly tell his cousin…or was it?

He looked up at Seito with a smirk.

"What?" Seito snapped.

"So, you have more reason to be in love with Amet. I thought it was just infatuation but instead you already slept with him."

Seito looked like he was going to attack him again.

"I will not tell anyone and I will not cut his tongue out. It is understandable why he told you and if he hasn't told anyone else since Bakura's death than there is no reason that I shouldn't expect him to keep holding it secret. Shall we mark our deal now?"

The deal was made swiftly and Seito did not hesitate to leave once it was done. The door was loud as it slammed shut and Malik covered the mark he had made on his chest. Letting out a soft sigh, he lifted up Bakura's sword and stared at it.

When he had received news that is mate had passed away in battle, he had found no purpose to fight. However, it seemed fate worked in weird ways. Looking down fondly at the worn weapon, he kissed the scabbard before preparing himself for battle.

:II:

It was easy, easier than what Malik thought as he now stood in the line up of hundreds of demons that he had never seen before. All he had to do was submit a resume to the "head Captain" of the pitifully small army before he was let in. He had been given his supplies; steel plate armor, a long shield with an unusual crest that clearly wasn't Satan's, and a long spear. The spear felt good in his hands but this kind of weapon was not his style. He preferred swords.

'Once we get out there I'm dropping the damn thing,' he vowed silently and frowned as he saw more demons were checking in with the Head Captain.

Either the human was very stupid or very ignorant if he didn't inspect every man who came to join his army.

He knew that for Satan you had a thorough background check before battling several demons in front of his majesty. If you had been accepted into the army a mark of loyalty would be burned upon the demon's back, which would incinerate any soldier who even had a traitorous thought towards the King or Hell. However, Malik did go into hiding for a long time and the system may have changed…for the worse.

He could hear the other Generals moving their army towards the opening into Earth and felt his fingers start to itch. A feeling he hadn't had in a long time. Stroking Bakura's sword to calm himself, he returned his eyes to the front where this Pegasus still failed to show himself.

Malik couldn't help but feel a little insulted as he inspected all the demons in their hard demon steel armor. If it had been like it was back than, everyone would be wearing the soft black clothes that were worn by beginners. It didn't look as if half of the demons could handle a simple knife and saw some were struggling to hold up the long spear.

'Dear Satan, we're going to die. You happy you love sick bastard?' he thought, rolling his eyes before he heard footsteps coming to the front.

A man, clearly human, came to the front of his army and raised his arms above his head. He wasn't quite what Malik expected. From the way Seito talked about the new General, he assumed the man to look fat and ugly. Instead the man was tall and well proportioned under his uniform but he did have the arrogant smile that Malik had pictured he would have. However, his taste in what clothing was to go over his armor was even more distasteful than Seito's.

Every demon suddenly roared as they butted their spears onto the ground and Malik forced himself to do the same.

'I feel like a complete imbecile.'

"My fellow demons," Pegasus shouted above the cheering. "Today we are to go into one of the greatest battles of your time. While you all dwindle here in Hell, the Angels are in Mother Earth's gift of warmth and luxury. They own what we could and flaunt it in our faces when we face them in battle."

There was a roar of anger.

"Now it is our turn to give ourselves some of that glory."

Roar of approval.

"And kill those god damn bastards!"

The roar grew louder. Malik didn't bother joining in.

The man was a horrible speech maker but had glorified it enough to get the new demons energized. Suddenly, the General raised a hand and all the demons fell silent.

"There is one more task I must ask of you," he said. "I have received orders that we are to retrieve the young Prince. However, the Prince is most likely in the servant courtiers, which could be anywhere in Heaven. So, which of you brave men wish to be responsible?"

"Are you saying one of us have to sacrifice ourselves for a whelp?" one demon asked bitterly, and everyone else roared in agreement.

"We want to kill angels not baby-sit!"

"The Prince got captured on his own; let him come back the same way!"

"Now, now," Pegasus said, but the small smile on his face proved that he agreed with is army. "We must humor the man who gave this order. Who will be willing to give up his life for this impossible cause?"

"I!" Malik shouted, raising his spear high into the air. "It will be an _honor _to sacrifice my life for my Prince."

Pegasus looked surprised as his eyes stared into Malik's. It seemed the human was hoping to get away from recruiting any volunteers to find Amet. Slowly, the man nodded.

"Very well, it will be your job to bring his highness back to Hell alive."

"Yes, sir."

Drawing his long sword, Pegasus pointed it towards the opening to Earth.

"Gentlemen, let us go to feast on Angel's blood."

The demons chanted as they pounded their spears onto the floor. Slowly, they followed their leader towards the portal and Malik could see why Seito had been desperate in placing a spy into the human's army. The human had deliberately discouraged his men into finding Amet and would most likely tell Seito the bad news that nobody would volunteer to find the Prince. Clever manipulator but he was still only human. Demons were much smarter and more cunning than they were.

Taking in a deep breath, he passed through the portal with everyone else and found himself on Earth once more.

It had not changed. The earth was still black and littered with dead scraps of what used to be plants. The sky was still as red as ever, the sun the only difference in color in the sky. The air was stale but demons were used to that kind of pressure down in Hell. Releasing his black wings from his back, he took flight with the others. He was a little amazed that his wings remembered how to fly, it had been hundreds of years since he had joined into battle and he felt a twinge of excitement.

Touching Bakura's sword as his hip, he made a silent vow that once he rescued the Prince he would be returning the sword to its rightful owner soon.

That much; he would make Seito promise.

:II:

"Mmm."

"Shhh, trust me. I won't hurt you."

Yugi tried not to flinch when he felt Yami's hand continue to fondle his groin and gasped as he felt lips suckle his neck sharply.

The air started to grow warm and it seemed it had been a short amount of time before sweat was forming upon his face. A soft tongue trailed down from his neck to follow the lining of his collar bone and trailed down until it stopped at a nipple. The tip of it gave the nipple a quick lick, causing Yugi to flinch, before teasing it cruelly by tracing slow patterns over it.

Yugi tried his best not to squirm too much, but it tickled and it caused the area down below to feel hot and tight.

"Yami. Not…not there. It feels weird."

Yami looked up and chuckled softly as he licked a bead of sweat from the boy's cheek.

"You're so cute."

A small yelp was startled out of the boy as he was pulled further down the bed so he lay completely flat on his back. Yami gently laid himself between Yugi's legs and the boy sighed as the weight felt comforting upon him. He kissed the demon's cheek experimentally and in return the demon thrust his neck towards his mouth. Without hesitation, he kissed the side of it before sucking gently. It had felt good when Yami did it to him and wondered if the demon would enjoy it back. His answer came when a low sound came from the demon, almost like a purr. This caused a laugh and he moved to the demon's shoulder.

It was surprising how patient Yami was as he had expected the demon to just take him by force. Maybe demons were just gentle when it came to sex. Maybe. He'd have to ask Amet about that later.

Hands groped his thighs roughly enough that he could feel the tips press into his skin but not hard enough to hurt.

"I'm going to prepare you, if that is alright," Yami panted.

"What is that?"

"I'll show you. Do you have oil?"

"No?"

Yami cursed.

"Is it really that important?" Yugi asked, a little worried.

"No, but it would have been easier," Yami sighed, before smiling seductively. "But we shall find an alternative."

"Wha-?" Yugi was about to ask when Yami slid two fingers into his mouth.

"You don't need to talk."

Yugi didn't quite know what he was supposed to do and hesitantly touched them with his tongue. Yami didn't protest and continued to slather his tongue onto the fingers, coating it. Much too soon, Yami slipped his fingers out before nudging Yugi's legs open.

"Oh, wait!" he shouted in panic, before covering his mouth in horror.

"Don't worry. I said I would go slowly, and I will," Yami said and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Will you trust me?"

Yugi didn't trust himself to speak and nodded. Closing his eyes, he let his head lean back and listened to the pounding of his heart. Amet had said it would hurt, but how much could it hurt?

"Oh!"

He flinched as an uncomfortable sensation came and tried not to squirm as he could feel it move in and out. Something else slid into him and this time he felt a twinge of pain. His hands automatically grasped the sheets and a moan escaped him as the fingers moved inside of him.

"How does it feel?"

"I don't know," he cried softly and covered his eyes with his arms.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Good."

The fingers slid out of him slowly and felt something much bigger press against him. Shuddering, he squeezed his eyes as his fists clenched tightly. Hands gently moved his arms from his face and he dared to open his eyes. Yami looked down at him with the alien emotion of love and kissed his forehead again, his hands sliding into Yugi's.

"If I hurt you, tell me to stop. Understand?"

Yugi gulped but nodded.

He didn't know whether to feel excited or scared out of his mind. There was a grunt and Yugi jerked, his hands squeezing Yami's hard. It hurt, just like Amet said.

"Ow, ow," he whimpered, feeling himself start to tense. "Ah! Yami…"

"Sh," Yami whispered in his ear. "Relax. If you tense up it will hurt more."

Taking in a deep breath, Yugi forced himself to try to relax his body as best he could. But despite the pulses that stung horribly, Yugi's heart swelled and tears pricked his eyes. They were joined.

"I'm going to keep going."

"Will it…always hurt?"

"It will get better."

Yugi nodded.

The rhythmic thrusts were gentle but still sent sharp, uncomfortable sensations through the lower part of his body and each one forced a soft cry. To his relief, the pain did end up blending into a sensation that his body started to ache for and he forced words from his panting lips.

"Yami."

"Harder?" Yami grunted.

"Yes."

His legs were lifted higher and this time he was blessed with deep pleasure. Each thrust of movement sent an unexplainably good sensation and his once cries of pain turned into ecstasy. He never had thought he would feel anything like this before.

"Yami!" he suddenly cried out and Yami smirked.

"Something you…want to…say?" he panted.

"I…I…," Yugi searched blindly for words.

There were too many distractions and his mind had completely shut down as it only concentrated on the feeling that he was getting down below. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt Yami hit somewhere inside of him that triggered such pleasure that he came. At the same time, he felt something hot burst inside of him and panted hard. Tears fell as he felt Yami pull out of him and tried to take comfort in the sticky substance he felt between his thighs. Yami laid himself on top of Yugi and hugged him tightly.

"You were saying?" he whispered, pressing his forehead against his.

"I love you."

"Ha. And I expected something a bit more romantic," Yami teased and kissed his forehead again. "Did I hurt you?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Good," Yami whispered, his soft tongue lapping up his tears. "You were brave. Braver then I expected."

A hiccup escaped Yugi, and tried to cover his eyes. It was embarrassing to suddenly cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Will we be able to do this again?"

A hand stroked his hair gently and Yami rolled over, taking Yugi with him. Now he lay on top of the demon, with his head nestled within the hollow of his neck and a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Sleep."

It was obvious that Yami was trying to avoid talking about the future. It was disappointing but Yugi didn't have the energy to pursue it further. Closing his eyes, he sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yami's chest. The smell of sex was still in the air and a slight blush brushed his cheeks as the throb that still pulsed between his legs remained a reminder of how much he enjoyed the activity. Smiling, he kissed Yami's neck before letting himself fall into a deep sleep.

:II:

Amet stared at the door of the angel Prince.

"Fuck it, I can't do it!" he shouted and turned to leave when it opened. "Shit."

"Can I help you?' Gabriel asked.

Turning slowly, Amet tried not to look irritated or like he'd rather be in a lake of holy water than where he was at the moment. Running a hand through his hair, he met Gabriel's eyes.

"I need a favor."

"…What kind of favor?"

"Just a favor," he grunted. "…I'll…sleep with you if you want…for it."

Gabriel frowned before grasping Amet's arm gently and pulling him inside. Closing the door, he led the demon further into the room before turning back towards him. Amet didn't feel he quite liked the Prince's expression at the moment. Instead of an annoyed scowl, there was a concerned frown upon his face. It made him uncomfortable.

"What favor?"

"Uh…well…it's kind of a big one so I'd be willing to do…I guess…anything for it…"

'Fuck, why am I babbling? It's not so fucking hard! Just say, "I'll sleep with you if you open up the Gates of Heaven!" Such a simple request!'

"Anything?" Gabriel asked with raised eyebrows.

'Stop looking at me like that asshole! I can't think when you look at me like that!'

"I know I am a servant and that you don't owe me anything…and that you can ask for anything without me offering and shit…but…but," Amet babbled and to his frustration he was becoming embarrassed.

He grabbed his hair as he tried to calm himself down but found his heart sinking as realization finally hit him. What he was going to ask wouldn't make any sense. Even if he did sleep with Gabriel to get the Gates open he'd have to give a good reason in why he wanted them open in the first place. And he couldn't tell the angel about his brother. Oh no, Yami would kill him if he told the angel that.

'Damn it! Out of the thousands of years that you lived with your brother, he asks you for one simple favor in your life time and you can't do it. What a pathetic fuck you are!'

His eyes fell to the floor and he let his hands fall from his hair. He did it again. Without thinking, he jumped into something that he couldn't handle in his eagerness to please someone he desperately wanted to love him. So many times he'd jump into battle to please his father and, now, he took on a request that he should have known had more holes than could be counted. Tears touched his eyes at the thought of telling his brother that he had failed.

"Why am I such a fucking failure?"

Arms hugged him tightly. Startled, Amet immediately started to struggle or at least un-trap his hands to wipe away his tears. However, Gabriel kept his embrace firm until Amet gave up and sagged against the angel.

"It's okay to cry, Amet."

"No, its not!" Amet shouted angrily as he felt the traitors once again fall in front of the Prince. "They are a sign of weakness and I can't afford to be like that! Never!"

"And who told you that? Your brother?"

"My father. He told me that if I wanted to be strong, I must show no weakness to anybody. Not to those I love or to my enemy."

Gabriel pulled him away to look deep into his eyes. With his thumb, he stroked away his tears.

"It hurts to see you like this."

Amet tried not to flush as he pushed Gabriel's hand away.

"I'm just a slave, why should you give a shit?"

"How many times do I have to say that it is because I love you, idiot," Gabriel said.

"Liar."

"I adore you, Amet. I am _in _love with you."

"And how can that be? I have never seen you until that one battle and the only reason I can think of is because you want to fuck me."

"I've seen you before," Gabriel said quietly, as he sat down upon the edge of his bed and took Amet's hand in his. "I saw you before we became what we are now. The time we were known as Sky and Earth people. You were always tagging along with that really pale Earth kid. I admired your energy and talent, especially when you managed to wrestle a bear to the ground. That was amazing; I could never have done that at that time."

The smile slipped into a shy look as a slight blush brushed the angel's cheeks.

"In fact, the reason why I became what I am now is to impress you."

'You have got to be fucking kidding me,' Amet thought in wonder but refused to be convinced.

"Yeah, you really showed that when we first met."

"It didn't help that you were spitting insults at me either."

"You fucking stabbed me."

"It was needed for several purposes."

Amet frowned before he snorted in realization. Of course, why didn't he put the pieces together before?

'Damn, my father was right. I am slow and stupid.'

"To make the wound look fatal so my people would think I wouldn't survive. I was still breathing so you were able to take me hostage, yet, I was unconscious so I couldn't bite you when you touched me."

Gabriel smirked at the last comment.

"Pretty much."

"And you claimed me to be Yami-."

"So I had an excuse to want to take you hostage. No offense, but my people don't see you as a big threat."

"Wait until I slice their throats and we'll see what they fucking think than," Amet growled, before shaking his head. "You thought of everything to get me here, didn't you? Hells bells, you must have been jumping for fucking joy when you kissed me."

Gabriel pulled Amet to him and wrapped his arms loosely around his thin waist. He was still amazed at all the work Gabriel had gone through to lure him here. Although, Amet knew he should be pretty fucking pissed he couldn't help but feel flattered. Not even Seito worked that hard to get him to sleep with him.

No…Gabriel didn't want his body; he wanted something far more valuable from the demon.

"You said you needed a favor. What can I do for you?"

"Aren't you going to ask for something in return?"

"No."

The Prince was serious. Grasping the angel's sleeves, he turned his eyes away. Although it was obvious that Gabriel would refuse what he wanted, something deep inside told him that if he begged the angel enough that he would most likely relent. Or at least take advantage of the angel's love to help his brother. The idea was tempting and a new hope dawned that maybe he could succeed at something. But an unusual emotion gnawed on the edge of his good feeling. Guilt.

'But it wouldn't be that bad just buttering him up a little…right?' he thought, as he studied the angel's face.

Gabriel really wasn't that bad looking. The face was sculpted nicely with high cheek bones and a full pink mouth. Small blue eyes stared up at his face and golden curls fell to frame his face. Slowly, he brought his hand up to brush a curl back and let his fingers run over the strong features upon the angel's face. The skin was smooth like the man's lips.

Flushing at the memory, he snapped his hand back but Gabriel captured it. Bringing it back to his face; he kissed the inside of his palm.

"Don't stop, please."

Amet took in a shuddering breath.

"Would it really be alright?"

He felt himself being pulled closer until Gabriel gently kissed his stomach and looked up at him. Smiling, the angel pulled Amet down with him and brought his mouth to his. They toyed with each other with their tongues, almost wrestling; a battle to dominate.

Amet felt his heart start to pound as he realized that the "urge" was taking over him as he breathed in this angel and could feel a hand stroking his rear gently, sending a shudder down his spine. Bringing his knee up to press against Gabriel's waist, he thrust his hips into the angels. He felt a muffled cry and ripped his mouth away to slather rough bites upon the long white neck.

"Calm down your being too-."

Amet rolled the angel over and ripped open the angel's robe to expose that body that Amet ached for so badly. Feeling it with his fingers, he half wondered if this was what it would feel like under someone else's hands when he grew more.

Without hesitating, he kicked off the only scrap of clothing he wore and spread his legs. The "urge" was making him agitated and needy. He needed to feel skin upon his, he needed to feel a soft tongue run up his body; he needed to feel it inside of him!

"This is an interesting improvement," Gabriel said with a small smile.

"Shut up! Put it in!"

"Hold on a moment."

Reaching over to his night stand, he nudged open his drawer with his finger tips and managed to pull out a small phial. Opening it with his teeth, he held it to Amet's nose.

"Smell."

"Smell's like another piece of angel shit."

"Ha, ha," Gabriel said sarcastically and poured some oil onto his fingers.

In truth, the oil did smell nice and it kind of pleased him that it would be used on him. But the "urge" was making him impatient as Gabriel carefully applied the oil to himself. Seito didn't take this long and neither did he bother with oil.

"Should I…prepare you first?"

"Don't need it," Amet said through clenched teeth. "Just put it in and do it."

Gabriel shook his head in wonder.

He slid inside of Amet gently, too gently for the demon, and lifted his hips slightly, causing the angel to gasp.

"Stop being so nice."

"I don't want to hurt you," Gabriel panted and winced. "God, it's tight. I…I didn't hurt you did I?"

Amet smirked.

"I dare you to try. Give me all you got."

Gabriel pulled out than thrust back in hard, causing the demon to gasp and grab the sheets tightly.

"Was that hard enough?"

"Good…good," Amet gasped with a smile. "Come up closer. Yes, like that."

With a nudge, he was able to get Gabriel to slide his hand over his and gripped it tightly. A nod started the angel of again and Amet did not hesitate to throw his head back to cry out in his pleasure.

It had been a long time since someone had screwed him and he found the angel was a lot longer then his previous lover. It felt better and fuller inside of him.

Licking his lips, he bit Gabriel's shoulder hard and his hand escaped from the angel's to claw at his back. He must have pissed of the angel because the thrusts became harder. If the angel was trying to jar him off his shoulder; hell it worked. The intensity of pain and pleasure jerked him from the angel and he hissed. Gabriel shouted as nails scraped against his skin.

"Amet, I'm going to-."

"You don't need to tell me!"

Gabriel cried out as he came. The rush of hot seed within him forced his own to burst from him and he arched, helping slide Gabriel even deeper. His angel was panting hard, already tired out.

"Amet," he breathed.

The look was foreign to the demon. Usually demons either both fell asleep or put on their clothes to get on with their lives. They didn't linger much like Gabriel was doing. It felt embarrassing yet…nice. With a joyous smile on his lips, Gabriel slowly bent down and kissed him deeply before pressing his forehead against his.

"Thank you."

Amet blinked. He was expecting him to say something else.

Gabriel propped up his head with one hand and toyed with a piece of Amet's black hair while looking down upon him with loving eyes. Amet felt his disappointment, which he could not believe was there, wash away. Gabriel didn't need to say the words; he could clearly see it upon his face.

"Sorry, you said you wanted a favor?"

"Yes," Amet said, and decided to give it a shot. "I need you to open the Gates of Heaven."

This caused the angel to frown deeply.

"So, you still want to leave."

"No, not anymore," Amet admitted. "There is no place for me outside and…I kind of like the changed situation. Do I still have to be your slave?"

"It's called a Helper."

"Slave is a slave," Amet snorted, rolling his eyes. "There is no such thing as a "Helper"."

"Why do you need the Gates of Heaven open?"

'…Shit, I guess his mind's still clear enough to ask.'

"Only briefly at a certain time," he said casually, twirling a stray hair around his finger.

Gabriel rolled so he had Amet trapped in between his arms and looked down at him seriously.

"Who are you helping? Who are you trying to make me help that will betray my people?"

Amet flushed a little at the accusation, but didn't drop his gaze.

"Somebody."

"Amet," Gabriel said sharply.

"If I tell you, you will want to kill him!"

Gabriel's eyes went wide and to Amet's stunned surprise, his blue eyes turned vibrant green! He thought he had seen green eyes on the battle field.

"Yami's here. Isn't he?"

"…"

'…Fuck. I'm dead. I'm really, really dead.'

"The human. I knew there wasn't something right about him. I've never seen him before but I was sure my older brother would know him when he saw-I must inform him at once."

"No!" Amet shouted, grabbing Gabriel's arm. "No."

"You want me to betray my people and my brother to let our greatest enemy slip through our fingers?" Gabriel demanded.

"Yes!"

Both fell quiet. Amet took in a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to use some of his mental strategy; not to trick Gabriel but to make him understand the situation.

"Please, hear me out before you go."

To his relief the angel didn't move.

"I know there is a lot of history between your brother…the fucking prick-."

"Delios."

"Fine, Delios. There is a lot of history between my brother and that retard but Yami is not here to cause trouble. He was just too big headed not to think before jumping into things to save this kid who died on Earth. My brother wants to leave Heaven with him to find a home within Earth."

"It sounds more like a trap so Heaven will lower its defenses."

"What would be the fucking point?" Amet asked in exasperation. "Yami is already considered a traitor. He can't go back to Hell and I can't or I'll be killed immediately. We have no home with them anymore."

"…I can't do it, Amet."

"Hells bells. It's one quick open. It won't kill anybody."

"I'd be helping my greatest enemy."

Amet closed his eyes for a moment before sitting up.

"Gabriel, I love my brother. I never was able to do anything for him since we first met and he as done almost everything for me. This is my only chance to prove my worth to him. This is the only thing I ask of you Gabriel. Please?"

"…You are…truly not going with your brother? You're not just saying that? You will really stay here even though your brother walks out of Heaven?"

For once, Amet let a small, kind smile grace his lips and threaded his hand through Gabriel's blonde hair.

"No. I'm going to stay here with…my mate."

"But you don't love me do you?"

'Where did the hell did that come from all of a sudden?'

"Who does know what that is?" Amet scoffed, but gentled his voice at the distress in Gabriel's eyes. "I never knew what love is. So, it's up to you to teach me."

Gabriel nodded before sliding away from Amet and slipped into the bathroom. Moments later, he emerged with two soaked towels. Both wiped themselves as best they could before dressing back within their clothing. Holding out his hand, he helped Amet up from the bed and squeezed it gently.

"I'll take you to the Gate Keeper and then you tell your brother the time to appear with his lover."

"You'll really do it?" Amet asked in astonishment. "And you'll…not tell your brothers?"

"No."

"…Okay, I have to ask. Why?"

"Would it sound pathetic if I said it was because you told me, in your own words, that you wanted to stay with me and that you were willing to let me teach you how to love?"

Amet scoffed but shook his head slowly.

"Nah."

"Then we should go now while my brothers are distracted at a meeting."

"Is it wise to bring a demon down there?" Amet asked with an amused smirk.

"No," Gabriel admitted. "But I don't want to part with you just yet."

"You're just afraid of the dark, you puss. Admit it," Amet wanted to tease but instead nodded and let Gabriel lead him out of the room.

"Gabriel?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."


End file.
